Jeunesse Dorée du Capitole
by MFictionHungerGames
Summary: Katniss et Peeta résident tous les deux au Capitole, ennemis jurés, ils ne se parlent que pour s'insulter. Mais de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas... /!\ Lemons /!\
1. Chapter 1

**_~Prologue~_**

Katniss et Peeta habitent tous les deux au Capitole, ennemis jurés, ils ne s'adressent la parole que pour s'insulter. Finnick, Madge, Clove, Gale sont leurs amis communs, cependant rien ne changent à leur situation, ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture. Tous issus de familles riches, ils vivent et découvrent tous les recoins de la luxure ensemble. Entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Quelles aventures les attendent ? Je vous laisse les découvrir …

* * *

 _Tous les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

- **Où vas-tu ?** Me héla Prim

- **Finnick m'attends, je sors ce soir mon p'tit cannard !** Rétorquais-je à ma sœur

\- **Dans cette tenue ?** S'étonna ma sœur

\- **Quoi ma tenue ?** Soupirais-je

Elle me détailla de haut en bas en relevant un sourcil

\- **Tu pourrais faire un effort, parfois …** dit-elle

 **\- Ok, je vais me changer chef !** Dis-je

 **\- Je peux te maquiller ?** Me supplia-t-elle

 **\- Oui , mais dépêche toi, Finnick va se demander se que je fabrique !**

 **\- Promis !** Dit-elle pleine de joie

Je regagnais ma chambre pour troquer mon jeans et mon débardeur contre une robe noire moulante et dos nu , une paire d'escarpins noirs , muni de talons dorés.

 **\- Voilà, ta tenue te vas à merveille !** M'encouragea ma sœur

 **\- Mouais …** rétorquais-je

 **\- Katniss tu es magnifique, tu devrais te regarder plus souvent dans un miroir !** Rétorqua-t-elle en m'appliquant du fard à paupière de couleur doré

- **D'accord , je verrais bien la réaction de mes amis !** Dis-je en lui souriant

 **\- Finnick va être encore plus dingue de toi !** Me lança-t-elle

 **\- On est amis p'tit canard !** Lui rappelais-je

 **\- Ou Peeta !** Dit-elle hilare

 **\- Merde , je t'en pris me parle pas de ce p'tit merdeux !** Rétorquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel

 **\- N'empêche qu'il est pas mal Mellark !**

 **\- Hé tu n'as que 16 ans , penses à tes cours , au lieu de regarder les muscles de Mellark !**

 **\- Ah donc tu l'as regardé toi aussi !** Rétorqua-t-elle tout en m'appliquant du rouge à lèvre

 **\- Pas le choix, il traîne avec MES amis !** Rétorquais-je énervée par sa remarque

Qu'est-ce que je m'en tapais de sa musculature à deux balle... Bon c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt musclé mais c'est un vrai con, pensais-je intérieurement

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne changes pas d'attitude devant lui ?**

 **\- Comment ça ?** Questionnais-je

 **\- Ben … Plus tu lui rentre dedans , plus ça l'amuse.** Commença ma sœur …

 **\- Et ?** Demandais-je en voulant savoir où elle voulait en venir

 **\- Et bien , tu devrais lui répondre calmement, en le charmant pour que tout son petit manège se retourne contre lui.** Dit-elle

 **\- C'est tordu comme stratégie !** Dis-je en riant

 **\- Oui, mais cette technique marche !** Rétorqua-t-elle en riant également

 **\- Hum peut-être … Bon je vais rejoindre Finnick, j'ai loupé trois de ses appels , j'y vais p'tit canard, merci pour la mise en beauté !** Lui dis-je en l'embrassant

 **\- Amuse toi bien !** Répondit-elle

 **\- J'y compte bien .** Rétorquais-je en lui souriant

Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur de notre hôtel où nous résidions , moi , Prim et ma mère. Je pris mon téléphone et appelais Finnick

 **\- Katniss qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** Demanda-t-il

 **\- J'arrive j'ai dû me changer …** commençais-je. **Je suis dans l'ascenseur, à tout de suite chou !** Lançais-je en riant

 **\- Kat...**

Je raccrochais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, encore quelques étages et j'arrivais à l'accueil. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie et vit Finnick assit sur le capot de sa porche, il me fixa intensément, sa bouche s'ouvrit au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de lui.

 **\- Ah ouais Everdeen ! Ça valait la peine d'attendre !** Dit-il dragueur

 **\- Ferme là Finnick !** Balançais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue

 **\- Aller monte beauté !** Continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil

 **\- Je t'en supplie épargne moi ça , laisse ce genre de blague pour Mellark !**

 **\- Il te manque autant ?** Demanda-t-il en riant

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier , ce qui valut de nouveaux rires de sa part. Une fois arrivés au Panem's Bar , nous rejoignîmes nos amis, qui nous attendaient déjà à une table dans le carré VIP.

 **\- Oh merde Katniss , t'es une vrai bombe !** Balança Clove

ce qui valut une remarque de ce con de Mellark

 **\- c'est pour moi cette tenue ma chérie ?!** Demanda-t-il fier de lui

- **Exactement mon chou , fais moi une place sur tes genoux !** Balançais-je suivit d'un clin d'œil

Peeta ouvrit la bouche sous le choc de ma réponse

 **\- Ben quoi t'as perdu ta langue mon chéri ?** Le taquinais-je

 **-T'inquiète pas je te montrerais qu'elle est bien présente ma langue !** Lança-t-il en relevant un sourcil

Pauvre con ! Pensais-je

 **\- Tu parles, tu parles , mais tu ne me montre jamais rien !** Lui chuchotais-je à son oreille

Ce coup-ci il ne sut quoi répondre et me regarda décontenancé par mon comportement.  
Finalement Prim avait raison ! Pour une fois j'avais cloué le bec de Mellark et j'étais fière de moi .

Je saluais tous mes amis et m'installais aux côtés de Mellark. J 'étais bien décidée de lui rendre la soirée difficile.

 **\- Alors Everdeen , pourquoi ce changement de look ci soudain ?** Questionna Gale

 **\- J'en avais envie !** Mentis-je en souriant

 **\- ça te vas plutôt bien !** Lança Madge

 **\- Oh que oui !** Rétorqua Finnick

 **\- Merci …** balançais-je

 **\- Bon on commande !** S'impatienta Peeta

 **\- T'es pressé de te rafraîchir mon chou ? Je te donne si chaud que ça ?** Lui demandais-je en me collant à lui

Il me lança un regard meurtrier

 **\- Non je veux boire pour oublier ta présence !**

 **\- Et ça recommence !** Dit Clove excédée

 **\- Katniss tu vas pas t'y mettre ?** Me lança Finnick

 **\- Qui ? Moi ? Jamais …** rétorquais-je en souriant niaisement

Je passais ma main sur la cuisse de Mellark , il tourna la tête vers moi et se tendit sur son fauteuil.

\- **Détends toi chéri !** Chuchotais-je à son oreille

 **\- Putain arrêtes ça Everdeen !** Chuchota-il à son tour

 **\- Non, ça m'amuse !** Dis-je en remontant ma main plus haut sur sa cuisse

- **Je t'ai dis d'arrêter ! Sinon tu vas le regretter !** Répliqua-t-il en arrêtant ma main

 **\- T'es sûr ? Non parce que ton corps n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie que je m'arrête !** Balançais-je en montrant des yeux son entrejambe tendue à travers son pantalon de costard

- **Ferme là !** Dit-il en exerçant une pression sur ma main

 **\- D'accord mon chéri !** Lui chuchotais-je en frôlant son cou avec ma bouche

Je me levais et me dirigeais avec Madge vers le Bar.

 **\- à quoi tu joues ?** Me demanda-t-elle

 **\- Quoi ? Il m'a assez rabaissé dans le passé, c'est à mon tour de m'amuser !** Balançais-je à mon amie

 **\- Tu joues avec le feu !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **\- Parce que Mellark est un coureur de jupon et il ne se gênera pas avec toi si tu joues à ce p'tit jeu avec lui !**

 **\- Woww attends , je t'arrête tout de suite , je fais ça pour le faire chier !** Dis-je en sirotant ma vodka

 **\- Et bien fais attention , ça peut déraper plus vite que tu ne le pense. Car même si tu veux pas te l'admettre, il y a cette tension entre vous deux et ça peut se retourner contre toi cette situation !** Dit Madge

 **\- La seule tension que j'ai se situe dans ma main droite... Mon poing dans sa gueule quoi !** Balançais-je en riant

 **\- Si tu le dis …** répondit-elle

 **\- Hé ce soir vous m'emmerder tous avec Mellark !** Balançais-je énervée en me dirigeant vers la piste de danse du Bar

Sur la piste se trouvait Cato , il m'avait proposé de passer une nuit avec lui il y a quelques semaines , et je le vis s'approcher de moi.

 **\- Bonsoir ma belle !**

 **\- Salut !** Soufflais-je au creux de son cou

Il me plaça de façon à ce que je sois dos à lui pour danser , il frotta son bassin contre le mien , me montrant son désir envers moi. Je relevais les yeux et vit Mellark me fixer intensément et avec .. Jalousie ? Oui il était jaloux de Cato . Je décidais de profiter de cette danse pour le chauffer. Je me mis à fixer Peeta et passais ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure pendant que je me déhanchais contre mon partenaire. Je vis Mellark se replacer sur sa chaise et dé-serrer le nœud de sa cravate. Ça marchait et j'en étais fière, certainement que l'alcool me permettait d'être aussi sure de moi...

Je continuais à passer la soirée à danser avec mes amis et à boire quelques Cocktails, Finnick me ramena à l'hôtel. Je passais les portes du palace et attendis l'ascenseur, une fois que je me faufilais entre les portes de la cabine , je me retrouvais en une fraction de seconde plaquée sur l'une des parois. Mellark était furieux...

 **\- Putain qu'est-ce-que tu fous là !** Criais-je

 **\- J'habite aussi dans cet hôtel espèce de garce !** Dit-il en se collant à moi

 **\- Tu veux quoi Mellark ?**

- **Que tu m'expliques à quoi rime ce petit jeu de séduction à la con !** Rétorqua-t-il

 **\- Quel jeu ?** Demandais-je innocemment

 **\- Te fous pas de moi !** Hurla-t-il

- **Tu parles de ça chéri !** Dis-je en passant ma main sur son entrejambe tendue à travers son pantalon

 **\- Putain …** souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux

 **\- Mellark , emmènes moi dans ta chambre !** Le suppliais-je en passant ma langue dans son cou

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, au même moment que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent , il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur puis se retourna vers moi à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux , quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, ils étaient noirs de désir, il me traîna hors de la cabine pour nous diriger vers sa suite.

Il passa sa carte et ouvrit la porte me laissant entrer dans son interminable suite. Une fois la porte refermée , il me souleva et me plaqua contre le mur , ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes, bordel il embrassait bien ce con ! Pensais-je... Mais je ne devais pas oublier mon plan. Il continua ses caresses à travers ma robe, pendant que son bassin se plaquait contre le mien.

 **\- Hum …** gémis-je contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous ma robe pour prendre mes fesses en coupe

 **\- T'aimes ça Everdeen , hein ?** Balança-t-il

 **\- Oui …** couinais-je

 **\- Je le savais que t'étais loin d'être une sainte !** Balança-t-il en me claquant les fesses

- **Si tu savais !** Rétorquais-je en le faisant reculer pour me retrouver sur son lit à califourchon sur lui

Je pris ma robe et l'enlevais pour la balancer dans un coin de la pièce et me retrouver en lingerie fine

 **\- Putain Everdeen, arrêtes de te frotter comme ça contre ma queue , car sinon je vais te prendre sans préliminaires !** Grogna-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou

- **Hum , on est pressé Mellark ?** Demandais-je en défaisant sa cravate

- **Peut-être bien !** Dit-il en passant ses mains sur mes hanches et se mettant au dessus de moi

 **\- laisse moi te déshabiller !** Le suppliais-je en me frottant à lui

il se replaça sous moi en me faisant un sourire pervers. J'ôtais les boutons de sa chemise un par un tandis que sa bouche capturait mes lèvres et que sa langue entrait en contact avec la mienne.

 **\- Je vais t'attacher Mellark !** Lui dis-je en balançant mes hanches contre les siennes

 **\- Ah oui ?** Dit-il d'un air coquin

\- **Oui , et je vais te faire plaisir avec ma bouche !** Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille

Son souffle se saccada , tandis qu'il s'allongea et me laissa lui attacher ses mains à l'aide de sa cravate. Je le regardais en souriant fière de moi , je me redressais du lit et récupérais ma robe qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ?** Questionna-t-il

 **\- Bonne nuit chéri !** Balançais-je en riant

 **\- Tu vas me le payer ça Everdeen !** Dit-il en essayant de se détacher

 **\- Ouuuh j'ai peur !** Lui dis-je en embrassant ses lèvres

- **Vas te faire foutre !** Cria-t-il en essayant de me repousser

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et quittais sa chambre. Bon je crois que niveau vengeance c'est réglé , j'y suis peut-être même aller un peu fort. Pensais-je en pressant la poignée de sa chambre pour sortir , oh et merde qu'il aille au diable, il m'avait assez cherché, au moins il m'emmerdera pour une bonne raison cette fois-ci …

* * *

 _ **Bonne Lecture**_

 **~J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, ça fait 5 ans que je n'écrivais plus, et j'en avais de nouveau envie, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

Je m'empressais de prendre l'ascenseur pour regagner ma suite qui se situait au dernier étage de ce gigantesque hôtel. Les étages se mirent à défiler sous mes yeux et je souriais en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Pauvre Mellark, il avait l'air bien con étendu tout seul sur son lit. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Peeta, tu n'aurais pas dû me chercher depuis toutes ces années ! La nouvelle Katniss est bel et bien là pour te rendre ta vie infernale...

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je tombais nez à nez avec Finnick

\- **Ben qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?** Lui demandais-je étonnée

\- **Tu avais oublié ton sac dans ma voiture ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi toi, tu es dans l'ascenseur alors que je t'ai déposé il y a une vingtaines de minutes ?** Me demanda-t-il suspicieux

- **Euh …**

\- **Non me dis pas que toi et P...**

\- **STOP !** Hurlais-je. **Je me suis juste vengée, vas voir ton copain Finnick, je pense que tu vas bien rire !** Dis-je en riant

\- **Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ?** Me questionna-t-il étonné

\- **Ah ça, je te laisse le découvrir par toi même ! Dis-je en récupérant ma pochette. Merci pour mon sac, mais dis moi, c'est pas ton genre de faire demi-tour pour un sac ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ?** M'interrogeais-je

\- **Je voulais juste te rapporter ta pochette Kat !** Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

\- **Mouais... Allez bonne nuit et merci mon chou !** Dis-je en embrassant sa joue

Je repartis en direction de ma suite

\- **Hey Kat !** Me héla Finnick

\- **Oui ?** Dis-je en me retournant

\- **Tu étais très jolie ce soir... Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent...** Dit-il en souriant

\- **Euh … Merci !** Dis-je en rougissant

- **Bonne nuit ma Katniss !**

\- **Bonne nuit Finn' !** Répondis-je en ouvrant la porte de la suite

Que venait-il de se passer là au juste ?! Finnick m'avait dragué ouvertement alors qu'il ne m'avait jamais prêté attention de cette manière et bizarrement je rougis à la pensée que je puisse intéresser Finnick , qui était plutôt pas mal dans son genre et était connu de toute la gente féminine du Capitole.

Je partis prendre une douche et me glissais dans mon lit, je tombais rapidement dans les bras de Morphée...

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

Putain la garce ! Pensais-je, en plus elle avait bien serrée le nœud, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette fichue cravate.  
J'entendis la porte de ma suite s'ouvrir. Finnick apparut dans l'entrée de ma chambre et se mis à rire comme un malade en me voyant.

- **Vas y Fermes là et aides moi à me défaire de cette merde du con !** Dis-je toujours énervé par la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais

\- **Putain mec, elle t'as pas loupé !** Continua-t-il hilare

\- **Je compte bien me venger, crois moi !** Rétorquais-je pendant qu'il enlevait les liens qui me retenaient aux barreaux de mon lit

\- **Vous en avez pas marre !**

- **Non mais là, elle a déclaré la guerre, je ne m'arrêterais jamais !** Balançais-je en me dirigeant vers le minibar. **Tu veux une bière mec ?**

\- **Oui je veux bien, merci !** Dit-il

Je pris les deux bières, mon paquet de clopes et m'installais à la table qui se trouvait plus loin dans la chambre.

\- **T'en veux une ?** Demandais-je

\- **Ouep !** Balança-t-il

J'allumais la cigarette et pris une gorgée de ma boisson

\- **Je te jure mec, aucunes nanas n'a jamais osé me faire un truc pareil...**

- **Tu l'as bien cherché aussi !** Dit-il

\- **Quoi ? Tu plaisantes , c'est pas de ma faute si elle s'énerve pour un rien !**

\- **T'es sans arrêt en train de la provoquer mec , sérieux !**

\- **Tu connais mon humour …** rétorquais-je

\- **Tu ne me l'as fait pas à moi !**

 **\- Comment ça ?** Dis-je en relevant la tête vers lui, en tirant sur ma cigarette

 **\- Elle te plaît depuis le début !** Répondit-il

\- **T'es malade toi, ou quoi ?!** M'énervais-je

 **\- Je t'ai vu ce soir , quand elle dansait avec Cato tu tirais une gueule de cent pieds de long mec !**

 **\- J'aime pas Cato , point barre !**

 **\- Oui et t'aimes pas quand un mec s'approche de Katniss.**

\- **Non ! Rien à voir !** Dis-je irrité par ses questions

\- **Hum si tu le dis …** Continua-t-il. **Elle était juste magnifique ce soir... Le problème c'est qu'elle ne remarque même pas la manière dont je la regarde**

\- **Hein ?** Demandais-je intrigué par cette révélation

\- **Elle me plaît !** Dit-il simplement

\- **Tu plaisantes là ?** Demandais-je irritée

\- **Non , pourquoi ça te déranges ?** Dit-il en relevant un sourcil en souriant

 **\- Non je m'en tape, fais ce que tu veux avec Everdeen , juste, évites de t'éloigner de moi à cause de cette garce, elle serait capable de péter notre amitié !** Répondis-je

\- **Il ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et moi !** Rétorqua-t-il

\- **Pourquoi ?** Demandais-je intrigué

\- **Parce-qu'elle ne me voit que comme son meilleur ami !** Dit-il en me souriant

\- **Je sais à quoi tu penses , arrêtes ça tout de suite Finn' !** Dis-je excédé par ses sous entendus

\- **Allez je te laisse mec !** Dit-il en riant. **Passes une bonne nuit !**

\- **Ouais , toi aussi !** Balançais-je

C'est vrai que ce soir, Everdeen avait sortie le grand jeu, je n'arrivais pas à ôter l'image d'elle en sous-vêtements au-dessus de moi. Il fallait que je prenne une douche froide ! Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et me glissais dans la douche, je fis couler l'eau... Bordel j'avais une érection à cause d'Everdeen et elle ne voulait pas redescendre. Je fis glisser ma main le long de mon sexe , me surprenant à penser à cette garce, je ne tardais pas à jouir dans le creux de ma main... Elle allait me le payer !

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

Peeta se trouvait assis sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de ma fenêtre … Peeta ? Hein mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fou dans ma chambre ! Pensais-je en me redressant dans mon lit

\- **Merde comment t'es rentré !** Hurlais-je à moitié réveillée

\- **Primrose m'a ouvert la porte et m'a dit que tu étais dans ta chambre , j'ai attendu que tu te réveilles...** Dit-il en me souriant

Euh la je ne comprenais plus rien , Mellark qui me sourit dès le réveil. Ok , il voulait quelque chose !

\- **Tu veux quoi ?** Demandais-je sur mes gardes

\- **M'excuser !** Dit-il en me regardant tendrement

\- **Toi ?! T'excuser ? Je n'y crois pas !** Rétorquais-je en riant

\- **Et bien pourtant tu devrais !** Dit-il en me fixant intensément

Ses yeux bleus s'ancrèrent dans les miens, ce qui provoqua des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Calme toi Katniss, arrête de réagir telle une ado devant Mellark ! me résonnais-je

\- **Qu'est-ce-qu'il me prouve que c'est pas encore un de tes stratagèmes tordus ?** Lui demandais-je méfiante

\- **écoutes Katniss, je suis là depuis une demi-heure à te regarder dormir , et je me suis dis que j'ai été vraiment con pendant toutes ces années, alors c'est tout je m'excuse...** Dit-il en baissant la tête

\- **Oh … Ok , je m'excuse pour hier soir !** Dis-je en rougissant

\- **Je l'avais mérité !** Dit-il en passant une main dans ses boucles dorées et se relevant de mon fauteuil

 **\- j'y suis allée un peu fort tout de même , alors excuses moi !**

\- **Excuses acceptées.** Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

Je me surpris à rougir, ce qui provoqua un sourire en coin de sa part. Merde, il était trop désirable . Pensais-je intérieurement.

 **\- J'y vais , on se voient ce soir Katniss !**

\- **Ce soir ?** L'interrogeais-je

 **\- Oui , Finnick m'a appelé tout à l'heure et m'a dit qu'on allaient tous en soirée !**

 **\- Oh , ok merci de m'avoir prévenu.**

\- **À plus tard Katniss !** Balança-t-il

il sortit de ma chambre me laissant en plan. Merde, il venait de se passer quoi au juste ?

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

Je sortis de la chambre d'Everdeen le sourire aux lèvres.

- **Merci Primrose ! Passes une bonne journée !** lui dis-je en souriant

\- **De rien Peeta , à toi aussi !** rétorqua-t-elle

Mon dieu que ça peut être stupide une fille. Comment pouvait-elle gober tout ce que je venais de lui dire, je la pensais plus réfléchis que ça Everdeen... Je pense que l'on vas bien s'amuser ce soir. Oh oui Everdeen, je ne suis pas du genre à m'excuser, je vais me venger, crois moi et ça sera terrible pour toi...

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

Mon portable se mis à sonner.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Salut Katniss !**

- **Salut Finn' !** répondis-je

 **\- Ce soir on part tous en soirée !** me dit-il

- **Je sais, Peeta est venu me le dire en même temps que de me présenter ses excuses !** lâchais-je

 **\- Ah oui ?** demanda-t-il surpris

 **\- Oui , je t'avoue que je comprends pas ...**

 **\- Moi non plus, hier soir il était bien remonté quand je suis parti de chez lui, il disait vouloir se venger !** dit-il en riant

 **\- Oh..** soufflais-je

- **Non mais il a peut-être réfléchis à son comportement tu sais !** dit-il pour me rassurer

 **\- Hum on verra bien ...** dis-je peu convaincue

 **\- je viens te chercher ce soir ?**

 **\- Oui je veux bien Finn' , merci.**

- **à ce soir ma belle !** dit-il

- **à ce soir Finn' !** dis-je en raccrochant

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont tous à me parler de cette manière depuis hier ?! Même Finnick paraissait bizarre avec moi... Il avait toujours été du genre séducteur avec les filles qu'il croisaient, on se connaissait depuis notre plus jeune âge, et c'était le seul mec du Capitole à m'apprécier et me protéger depuis que mon père était mort... Peu de monde était au courant de la mort de mon père, ma mère s'est toujours faite discrète et n'a pas vraiment d'amis , tandis que Primrose aide sans cesse toutes les personnes qu'elles croisent sur sa route, un vrai petit ange, mais elle ne dévoile jamais la tristesse qu'elle a au fond de son cœur. Elle est du genre à tout garder pour elle, un peu comme moi... Pour revenir à Finnick, je trouvais qu'il avait changé de comportement depuis quelques temps, chose que je ne comprenais pas.

Je me décidais à aller prendre ma douche et déjeuner vers Prim par la suite.

 **\- Salut mon p'tit cannard !** lui dis-je en embrassant sa joue

 **\- Salut Kat' !** dit-elle en souriant

Je me préparais un bol de céréales et retournais m'asseoir vers ma sœur

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Quoi ?** lui demandais-je en relevant un sourcil

\- **Qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait Peeta ?** dit-elle en souriant

 **\- S'excuser, mais je suis réticente à ce changement soudain de comportement, ça ne lui ressemble pas !**

\- **Pourquoi penses-tu toujours au pire ?** souffla-t-elle

 **\- Parce que c'est Mellark ! Et qu'il a dit à Finnick qu'il comptait se venger pas plus tard que hier soir !** lui dis-je en riant et repensant à la scène de hier soir

 **\- Très bien , mais ne sois pas trop dure avec lui si il se montre gentil avec toi !** dit-elle

- **Promis !** lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

\- **tu sors ce soir ?** demanda-t-elle

\- **Oui .** lui dis-je

 **\- Tu vas t'habiller comment ?**

- **Je pense mettre ma robe dorée !** lui dis-je en souriant

\- **Oh oui, elle te vas tellement bien !** dit-elle en souriant

 **\- Tu pourras me maquiller , si c'est là que tu veux en venir !** lui dis-je en riant

\- **J'osais pas te demander !** ria-t-elle

\- C **omme si j'allais t'interdire de me maquiller p'tit cannard !** dis-je hilare

\- **En même temps c'est rare que tu te maquilles !** Balança-t-elle

Elle avait clairement raison, j'étais plutôt du genre à me lasser de tous ces artifices. Je préférais me concentrer sur mes cours de tir à l'arc par exemple, la seule chose qui me permettait de m'évader depuis la mort de papa... Il me manquait tellement.

On entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- **Bonjour mes chéries !** Balança notre mère en souriant faussement

- **Salut maman !** Dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle

Je découvris un sac remplit de cachets et soupirais. Elle releva la tête vers moi et grimaça.

\- **Caches le, je ne veux pas que Prim s'inquiète !** chuchotais-je

\- **Je ...** commença-t-elle

\- **Tu pourrais juste faire un effort pour Prim au moins ! Je m'en fiche moi, ça fait longtemps que je vis avec tout ça, mais elle, elle a besoin de toi !** Lui reprochais-je

Je partis sans me retourner en direction de ma chambre, la laissant avec ses remords une fois de plus ...

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

Je décidais d'appeler Finnick pour lui dire que je passerais prendre Katniss pour l'emmener à sa soirée, il parût tout d'abord surpris par mon élan de gentillesse envers Everdeen, mais je fus assez convaincant car il cessa de m'interroger à propos de mon changement de comportement vis-à-vis d'elle. Je lui demandais le numéro d'Everdeen pour pouvoir lui envoyer un sms.

 **~Salut Katniss, c'est Peeta, j'ai demandé à Finnick ton numéro**

 **pour te prévenir que c'est moi qui t'emmènerais à la soirée',**

 **histoire qu'il ne se déplace pas pour rien, vu**

 **qu'on habitent le même hôtel :) ~**

Everdeen ne tarda pas à répondre :

 **~Ok, je te remercie, à tout à l'heure ! ~**

Toujours aussi aimable celle-là ! pensais-je. Ce qui me rappela le jour de notre rencontre.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 **2 ans plus tôt**

Finnick et moi, étions dans un bar branché du capitole, lorsqu'un groupe de 3 filles s'approcha du comptoir. La première que je remarquais était la brune aux yeux gris, elle avait fait une tresse sur le côté, dont quelques mèches s'échappaient, ce qui dévoilait sa nuque, qui devait certainement être aussi douce que le reste de sa peau. La deuxième avait les cheveux noirs et était assez blanche de peau et la dernière était une grande blonde plutôt jolie. Elles commandèrent trois cocktails et se mirent à rigoler en parlant de tout et de rien je suppose. Finnick lui avait son attention portée également sur la brune.

 **\- Tu l'as connais ?** demandais-je intrigué

 **\- Oui, c'est Katniss, je la connais depuis qu'on est gamin... C'est une fille formidable ! D'ailleurs je suis surpris de la voir ici, elle sort très rarement.** Finit-il par dire en me souriant

 **\- Tu ne me la présentes pas ?** dis-je en tournant ma tête en direction de la brune

Il me sourit et appela l'intéressée. Les joues de la brune se mirent à rosirent, ce qui la rendait encore plus désirable je crois.

 **\- Hé Finn' , ça fait longtemps !** balança-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

- **Je te présente Peeta !** dit-il en me montrant du doigt

 **\- Enchantée Peeta...** répondit-elle en me serrant la main

 **\- De même...** rétorquais-je avec un sourire charmeur

Elle rougit une nouvelle fois, ce qui me fit sourire à nouveau

 **\- Tu veux te joindre à nous ?** demanda mon ami

 **\- oh, on ne veut pas vous déranger !** dit-elle

 **\- si je te propose, c'est que tu ne nous dérange pas .** Rétorqua-t-il

- **Bon très bien.** répondit-t-elle en souriant . **Clove, Madge venez !**

Elle nous présenta ses deux amies et la soirée se déroula tranquillement.

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées , et nous avions pas mal consommé. Finnick charmait ses deux amies, et j'en profitais pour glisser un sourire en coin à Katniss, elle se tortilla sur sa chaise et se mis à rougir de plus belle.

 **\- Alors Miss Everdeen je vous fais de l'effet !** dis-je au creux de son oreille

Elle se recula et me regarda froidement, je ne compris pas ce changement d'humeur ci soudain.

 **\- Désolée je ne suis pas du genre à écarter les cuisses pour tes beaux yeux bleus ! Pour qui me prends-tu , ça fait à peine deux heures que l'on se connait et tu me parles comme si j'étais une de tes vulgaires conquêtes. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de Finnick pour connaître ton nom Mellark ! Tout le monde connait ta réputation de coureur de jupons. Alors ta drague à deux balles, tu peux te la garder !** Balança-t-elle

 **\- Tu ne sais strictement rien de moi !** rétorquais-je en m'énervant à mon tour, irrité par sa remarque

Elle n'avait pas tord sur toute la ligne, mais elle n'était pas obligée de me parler sur ce ton, je ne l'avais pas agressé non plus !

 **\- J'en sais bien assez !**

 **\- Si tu le dis ! Enfin pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça , je ne disais rien de mal, je constatais juste l'effet que j'avais sur toi !** rétorquais-je avec à nouveau un sourire en coin

 **\- Imbécile !** Dit-elle en se levant. **Bonne soirée Finn' , je m'en vais il se fait tard !**

 **\- Oh très bien !** dit l'intéressé . **On s'appelle ?**

 **\- Oui.** Répondit-elle simplement en l'embrassant pour le saluer lui et par la suite ses deux amies, elle tourna les talons sans même un regard pour moi.

- **Rêves pas trop de moi !** criais-je à son attention

Elle me fit son plus beau majeur, et c'est à partir de cette soirée, que les hostilités entre Everdeen et moi commencèrent...

 **Fin du Flash Back**

 ** _~Voilà le deuxième chapitre , en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Alors à votre avis que prépare Peeta contre notre Fille du feu ? Il risque d'y avoir des étincelles ;)_**

 ** _Donnez moi vos avis :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**LilyRose : Merci pour ton commentaire:) ,**_

 _ **Oui Peeta fume, est détestable avec Katniss et se prend pour un Bad Boy ^^**_

 _ **J'ai toujours pensé la même chose de Finnick , mais ce n'est que le début de ma fiction et d'autres perso vont bientôt arriver , je ne peux pas en dire plus, tu découvriras le reste par la suite, je voulais sortir du contexte où Gale est amoureux de Katniss, pour changer un peu:) . Encore merci pour ton avis LilyRose ^^.**_

 _ **Elioya : Merci pour ton commentaire :) , et ce n'est que le début ^^.**_

 _ **Darliing : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que ce début de fiction te plaise. Gros bisous Darliing ^^**_

 _ **Mockngjay : Contente que ça t'ais fait rire ^^ ! Merci pour ton commentaire**_

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

Il était aux alentours de 15h , je proposais à Prim d'aller faire quelques boutiques pour sa plus grande joie. Nous nous dirigions vers l'énorme centre commercial du Capitole. Les gens qui nous entouraient, étaient tous vêtus de manière extravagante. Je soupirais, c'était un supplice pour moi de faire les boutiques, mais j'étais bien décidée de prendre soin de moi, il était temps que je devienne une femme et que je laisse de côté la petite fille à la tresse sur le côté...

 **\- Katniss !** M'interpella ma sœur

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- On rentre ?** Me demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt Le Trinket Shop

La vitrine était remplie de vêtements de couleurs en tout genre... Pas du tout mon style. Mais je comptais faire plaisir à Prim, alors je la suivis dans le magasin.

Une femme vêtue d'une robe prune se dirigea vers Prim les bras tendus.

 **\- Prim ma chérie , ça fait si longtemps !** S'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras

 **\- Bonjour Effie !** Répondit Prim

La femme aux cheveux roses se tourna vers moi et grimaça.

 **\- Katniss je suppose ?** Demanda-t-elle à mon intention

 **\- Oui ...** Marmonnais-je

 **\- Tu as eu raison d'emmener ta sœur !** Dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains

ça voulait dire quoi ça ?! Pensais-je. Son comportement et sa manière de me regarder avec dédain m'agaçait déjà au plus haut point.

 **\- Et pourquoi ça ?** Demandais-je irritée

 **\- Pour te refaire une beauté, bien évidemment !** Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton las

 **\- Je n'en ai pas besoin !** Dis-je froidement

Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, me montrant clairement qu'elle était exaspérée par mon comportement. Je l'imitais, ce qui la fit sursauter.

 **\- Ce n'est pas la peine de m'imiter, tu ne connais donc pas les bonnes manières !** Dit-elle

 **\- Je …**

 **\- Katniss sera ravit de votre relooking !** M'interrompit ma sœur

 **\- Hé Pr...**

 **\- Katniss !** Me supplia-t-elle

Je roulais des yeux, ne pouvant résister à son air de chien battu, j'acceptais de passer entre les mains d'Effie, pendant que Prim allait faire son shopping.

Choucroute rose m'emmena à l'arrière de la boutique, je souris malgré mon énervement, choucroute rose ? Vraiment ? Ce surnom me faisait déjà sourire. Il faudrait que j'en trouve un pour Mellark... Boucles d'or ? Mon sourire s'étira à nouveau. Mon dieu, je me tapais un délire intérieurement, j'avais un sérieux problème parfois. Pensais-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

 **\- Assieds toi !** M'invita Effie en tirant un fauteuil rose qui se trouvait face à un miroir

Je pris place , et elle m'emmena une planche avec différentes mèches de couleurs.

 **\- Je ne compte pas me faire les cheveux roses !** Balançais-je effrayée

 **\- Ne critiques pas les cheveux roses, jeune fille !** Me reprit-elle

 **\- Non, je n'oserais pas …** dis-je en souriant

Un homme noir arriva et me pris la main tout en l'embrassant

 **\- Enchanté, je suis Cinna !**

 **\- Katniss.** Répondis-je en rougissant

 **\- Cinna, je te laisse Katniss, fais toi plaisir !** Balança-t-elle en riant aux éclats et secouant ses mains vers le ciel

Elle quitta la pièce, et Cinna se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Alors tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire à tes cheveux ?** Me demanda-t-il

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop... J'aime bien la couleur que j'ai...**

 **\- Que dirais-tu de garder la base de ta couleur mais d'y ajouter des reflets rouges ? Ce serait en accord avec ton tempérament de feu !** Dit-il en riant

je fis la moue, un peu vexée que tout le monde me perçoive comme une fille difficile à vivre.

 **\- Hé, ce n'est pas un défaut, je te trouve très bien Katniss !** Dit-il en tapant sur mon épaule

 **\- Mouais …** rétorquais-je en haussant les épaules.

 **\- On a tous un vécu, qui fait que nous sommes telle ou telle personne, avec des caractères bien différents, c'est ce que je trouve fascinant à regarder quand je rencontre quelqu'un.** Dit-il chaleureux

 **\- Oui ce n'est pas faux !** Admis-je

 **\- Alors, reflets rouges ?** Me demanda-t-il

 **\- Oui ! Et j'aimerais couper mes pointes, ça fait des années que je n'ai rien fait à mes cheveux.** Dis-je en souriant

 **\- D'accord .** Répondit-il

Cinna s'activa, il m'appliqua la couleur tout en me racontant quelques anecdotes sur lui. Il était le coiffeur personnel du président Snow, ce qui me fit grimacer, je n'aimais pas particulièrement Snow et lui non plus apparemment, mais il devait se forcer, car Cinna avait besoin de cet argent. Une fois ma couleur posée, il me fit asseoir au bac pour rincer ma chevelure. Il m'appliqua plusieurs soins pour cheveux dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Je retournais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil rose, il coupa, effila, plusieurs mèches de mes cheveux, me fit une frange et sécha mes cheveux, il avait recouvert le miroir pour que je ne découvre mon reflet qu'une fois la mise en beauté terminée.

Une Brune s'approcha de moi, et pris mes deux mains dans les siennes.

 **\- Chérie tu n'as jamais fait de manucure ?**

 **\- Euh non …** dis-je gênée

 **\- Je suis Johanna au fait !** Dit-elle en me souriant

 **\- Katniss !** Dis-je simplement

 **\- Rouge et noir ?**

 **\- De ?** Demandais-je en ne comprenant pas

 **\- Tes ongles !** Dit-elle en soufflant

 **\- Oh, euh oui, pourquoi pas …** répondis-je

Elle appliqua un vernis noir sur une partie des capsules d'ongles qu'elle venait de me poser, , elle appliqua un vernis rouge sang sur le reste et y ajouta quelques paillettes. Sur la capsule du majeur elle dessina une bouche de couleur rouge et y ajouta également des paillettes, c'était plutôt joli. Elle déposa quelques strass sur mes ongles et appliqua un top coat pour que la manucure tienne plus longtemps.

 **\- Voilà ma jolie !** Dit-elle en me rendant ma main droite

 **\- Merci, c'est superbe !** Soufflais-je

Elle me sourit et s'éloigna pour ranger son kit dans une des commodes de la pièce. Cinna réapparut dans la salle, je ne l'avais même pas vu en sortir, il avait plusieurs housses dans ses bras.

 **\- Katniss approche !** Dit-il

Je me levais et partis dans sa direction

 **\- On va essayer plusieurs robes !** Dit-il

 **\- D'accord.** Rétorquais-je

La première robe que j'enfilais était rouge et n'avait qu'une bretelle qui retombait sur mon épaule gauche. Je sortis de la cabine d'essayage , Cinna se trouvait à côté d'un grand miroir, il me pris par la main et me tira devant celui-ci, il retira le drap qui le couvrait.

Je restais bouche bée devant la femme qui se trouvait devant moi, mes boucles tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules, un serre tête en strass était posé sur le sommet de mon crâne, mes cheveux avaient des reflets d'un rouge explosif, je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne me reconnaissais pas !

 **\- Tu vois Katniss , tu es magnifique !** Dit Cinna

 **\- Merci...** soufflais-je

 **\- La fille du feu !** Balança-t-il en me souriant

Ce qui provoqua un immense sourire sur le visage de Johanna, qui fit un signe de la tête en m'indiquant qu'elle me trouvait tout aussi jolie que Cinna.

Il me fit retourner dans la cabine pour essayer la deuxième robe qu'il avait sélectionné.

Je revins dans la salle pour m'observer à nouveau. Ma robe était ornée d'un raz de cou qui était reliée au bustier, elle était noire avec quelques touches dorées. J'étais fan de celle là, d'ailleurs Cinna le remarqua.

 **\- Elle est pour toi !** Dit-il

 **\- Quoi ? Non je la paie !** Insistais-je

 **\- C'est cadeau !** Continua-t-il

 **\- Non je ne peux pas, et j'ai assez d'argent pour me l'offrir !** Rétorquais-je

 **\- C'est un cadeau, je ne veux pas d'argent !** Dit-il ! **J'ai promis à Prim de la laisser te maquiller, même si pour moi ton visage d'ange n'en a pas besoin !** Finit-il par dire

 **\- Merci...** dis-je en rougissant

Effie revint dans la salle accompagnée de ma petite sœur.

 **\- Ohhhhh Magnifique ma chérie !** Dit Effie en me serrant dans ses bras

Je me dégageais de son étreinte en lui murmurant un faible merci.

 **\- Tu es trop belle !** Dit Prim

 **\- Tu l'es aussi mon p'tit cannard !** Dis-je en l'embrassant

Je remerciais Cinna, Johanna, Effie et promis de repasser à l'occasion. Prim et moi revenions à l'hôtel, il était 18h. Peeta m'avait envoyé un message en me prévenant qu'il passerait me prendre à 19h.

 **~D'accord, je descendrais à 19h, je sais où est ta suite maintenant ! ~**

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

Je reçus la réponse de Katniss à mon dernier message, je l'ouvris et lus :

 **~D'accord, je descendrais à 19h, je sais où est ta suite maintenant ! ~**

Mais quelle garce ! Venait-elle ouvertement de faire référence à hier soir ? Alors que ce matin elle rougissait à chacune de mes excuses ! Mon dieu cette fille me foutait hors de moi. Elle rigolera moins tout à l'heure pensais-je...

 _ **19h :**_

J'entendis frapper à ma porte, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris Everdeen flamboyante dans sa robe moulante dévoilant la moindre courbe de son corps parfais, ses cheveux avaient des reflets d'un rouge vif tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et quelques mèches atterrissant dans sa chute de rein. Ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un noir charbonneux, ses cils étaient recourbés me dévoilant son regard envoûtant.

Elle était si désirable et si détestable à la fois ! Pensais-je... L'idée de cesser toute vengeance de ma part me traversa l'esprit en cet instant.

 **\- Bon tu veux qu'on reste plantés là ?** Balança-t-elle sèchement

Voilà pourquoi je la détestais ! Bon et bien la vengeance a sonné !

 **\- ça t'arrive de cesser de gueuler comme une poissonnière ?!** Demandais-je irrité à mon tour

 **\- Pff !** Souffla-t-elle

Bon Mellark, il est temps de mettre ton plan à exécution !

 **\- Je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone Katniss ? Le mien est en recharge, je veux juste appeler Finnick pour régler quelques détails pour ce soir !** Dis-je en lui souriant franchement

 **\- Ok !** Dit-elle sceptique en me tendant son téléphone

Je fis mine de partir en direction de la table qui se trouvait à proximité de mon lit et l'interpellais

 **\- Oh Katniss, tu peux me ramener ma cravate qui est dans la salle de bain s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas le faire toi même ?** Dit-elle en relevant un sourcil

 **\- Tu es à côté... S'il te plaît !** La suppliais-je

 **\- Bon, d'accord !** Finit-elle pas céder

Et elle entra dans la salle d'eau, un sourire mesquin étira mes lèvres et je me ruais sur la porte pour la fermer à double tour.

 **\- Putain ! Mellark ! Ouvres ça de suite !** Hurla-t-elle

 **\- Oh t'inquiète chérie, je vais envoyer un message à Finnick et le prévenir de ta soudaine envie de vomir et de rester chez toi !** Balançais-je en riant

 **\- Je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas cette foutue porte, je vais te tuer Mellark !** Dit-elle menaçante

 **\- À travers la porte ?** Lui demandais-je hilare

 **\- Je vais te massacrer !** Cria-t-elle

 **\- Bonne soirée beauté …** finis-je pas répondre

Je posais son téléphone sur la table basse.

 **\- Oh et t'inquiète je t'ai laissé de quoi boire et manger, j'ai tout de même un cœur Everdeen !** Balançais-je à travers la porte

Elle ne répondit pas.. Bon et bien fait la sourde Everdeen, je reviendrai dans deux heures te libérer. Après tout elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite.

Une fois arrivé chez Finnick au bout de 15 minutes de trajet en voiture, je sortis et me dirigeais vers la gigantesque villa des parents de celui-ci, j'entrais et je saluais toute ma bande d'amis

 **\- C'est dommage que Kat ne soit pas là .** Dit Clove tristement

 **\- Elle n'avait peut-être pas envie que je l'emmène à ta fête !** Rétorquais-je à Finnick en mentant

 **\- Non, elle avait l'air heureuse que tu t'excuses ce matin, je l'ai entendu dans sa voix.** Me répondit-il

Je fus pris par une pointe de remords, mais cela s'effaça très vite quand Finnick ajouta :

 **\- Mais bon elle avait l'air sceptique sur ta sincérité !** S'exclama-t-il hilare

 **\- C'est vrai que c'est un ange Everdeen !** Balançais-je ironiquement

 **\- Apparemment, assez pour que tu la laisses t'attacher !** Dit Clove riant aux éclats

J'entrouvris la bouche sous le choc de ce que venait de balancer Clove

 **\- Je me casse ! Merci Finnick pour ta discrétion, à peine 5 minutes que je suis arrivé et je m'en prends déjà plein la gueule !** Rétorquais-je

 **\- Je n'ai …** commença-t-il

Je compris qu'il n'avait rien dit et que c'était Everdeen qui s'était fait un malin plaisir de balancer à toutes ses copines son petit jeu de la veille.

 **\- Elle va m'entendre !** Dis-je sur les nerfs

 **\- Tu t'en vas vraiment ?** Demanda Madge qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis mon arrivée

 **\- Oui ! Et foutez moi la paix !** grondais-je

Je partis en trombe de la fête de Finnick et me dirigeais à toute allure vers l'hôtel...

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

Quel connard ! Comment j'ai pu me faire berner aussi facilement ?! M'énervais-je contre moi même.

J'examinais sa salle de bain, bon vu la manière dont toutes les serviettes étaient rangées, ainsi que le reste de ses produits, c'était clairement le mec le plus maniaque de la terre.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand j'entendis la porte claquer, alors que ça devait faire à peine une quarantaine de minutes que Mellark était parti ! Il allait m'entendre ce petit merdeux !

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et je fis face à un Peeta furieux, ce qui me pétrifia sur place. Il s'avança dangereusement de moi et je me retrouvais plaquée à la parois du mur de sa salle de bain. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me ruer sur celui qui m'avait séquestré une heure plus tôt qu'il saisit mes mains et les plaqua au dessus de ma tête et s'avança à quelques centimètres de la mienne ! Ses yeux bleus m'électrisaient sur place, un frisson me parcouru et je dû fermer les yeux, mon souffle s'accélérant, mon cœur cognant contre ma cage thoracique.

 **\- Dis moi Everdeen ça t'amuse de raconter à tes copines ce que tu m'as fait hier soir ?!** Hurla-t-il

 **\- Je.. Je …** bégayais-je tout en sachant à quoi il faisait référence

 **\- Tu sais ce que je fais aux filles comme toi ?!** Dit-il d'une voix profonde

Bordel, non je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir, quoi que ...Pensais-je effrayée et quelque peu excitée à la fois, je devais l'avouer il était tellement désirable en colère...

 **\- Non !** Dis-je en claquant ma langue

Il ferma les yeux et son souffle se saccada, il les ouvrit à nouveau, ils étaient noirs de désirs. Oh merde … Pensais-je

 **\- Je les punis !** Dit-il en me faisant faire volte-face, de sorte à ce que je me retrouve face au mur

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsque sa main droite caressa mes hanches pour s'attarder sur mes fesses et les claquer fortement.

 **\- Putain !** M'exclamais-je

 **\- Et ça ce n'est que le début !** Dit-il tout en se collant à moi, de sorte à ce que je sente son érection contre mes cuisses.

Mon dieu, Katniss ressaisit toi ! Hurla ma conscience. Tandis que l'autre partie de moi savourait ses caresses.

 **\- Je vais te faire regretter ton comportement, tu vas me supplier d'arrêter toute cette torture !** Glissa-t-il à mon oreille

 **\- Plutôt crever !** Balançais-je peu sûre de ma propre réponse

 **\- T'es sûre de ça Everdeen ?** Murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille

Merde, il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?!

 **\- Je te déteste !** Balançais-je

 **\- Je te déteste aussi Everdeen !** Dit-il en embrassant ma nuque.

On se détestait mutuellement, mais on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se tripoter comme deux ados depuis hier, cherchez la logique de la chose ! Pensais-je. Il me sorti de mes pensées lorsqu'il me balança sur son épaule.

 **\- Lâches moi !** Criais-je surprise par son geste

Il ne répondit pas et me jeta sur son lit quelques secondes plus tard , ne me laissant aucune seconde de répit il enleva sa chemise et s'allongea de tout son corps sur moi. Ses boucles blondes caressèrent mon visage pendant qu'il me couvrait de baisers dans le cou. Des décharges électriques traversèrent mon corps et des gémissements s'échappèrent de ma bouche. Sa bouche remonta vers la mienne, sa langue caressa ma lèvre supérieure et ses lèvres finirent par entrer en contact avec les miennes au bout de ce qu'il me parut une éternité. Son baiser était urgent, il me montrait l'envie qu'il avait de me posséder toute entière. Même si je ne voulais en aucun cas avoir à faire à Mellark, je ne pouvais pas refouler mon désir que j'avais pour lui depuis cette fameuse soirée où je l'avais rencontré.

On fut interrompu par des bruits sourds contre la porte .

 **\- Peeta !** Cria Finnick à travers la porte

 **\- Merde !** Jura le beau blond

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant à percevoir je ne sais quoi. Puis il me tira par le bras et me poussa dans sa penderie !

 **\- Aucuns bruits Everdeen !** Chuchota-t-il

Il claqua la porte de celle-ci et un bout de tissu me couvrit le visage, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger de peur de faire un quelconque bruit. Je ne voulais pas que Finn sache que j'étais dans sa chambre. J'entendis Peeta échanger quelques mots avec l'intéressé et il prétexta être fatigué. J'entendis la porte se refermer et Peeta vint m'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se mis à pouffer de rire.

 **\- Quoi ?** M'énervais-je

Il tendit la main vers moi, et récupéra le bout de tissu couvrant la moitié de mon visage qui n'était autre qu'un boxer de Mellark. Super ce petit con se foutait encore une fois de ma gueule.

 **\- Vas te faire foutre Mellark !** Dis-je en partant vers la sortie et reprenant mes esprits

 **\- Tu ne restes pas mon cœur ?** Demanda-t-il en riant

Je me retournais vers lui et le fixais tout en pointant du doigt son torse :

 **\- C'est clairement finit tout ça ! Ce petit jeu entre nous, je dis STOP ! Tu es bien trop con pour comprendre quoique soit à ma personnalité !** Criais-je

 **\- Si, je la comprends tout à fait ! T'es une chieuse !** Dit-il en souriant en coin

 **\- Je t'emmerde !**

Il attrapa mes poignets et me tira vers lui, ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes, mais je le repoussais vivement , bien consciente que je l'avais déjà bien laissé trop faire, perdant de vue mon objectif de le massacrer pour sa pseudo séquestration !

 **\- Comme tu veux Everdeen !** Balança-t-il . **Après tout j'ai eu ma vengeance ! Et un jour tu finiras bien par craquer, je n'en doute pas, d'ailleurs si Finnick n'était pas arrivé, tu te serais bien laisser faire** ! Me provoqua-t-il

 **\- N'importe quoi !** Soufflais-je irrité par sa dernière remarque , son sourire s'étira

Je partis vexée sans un mot de plus de la suite de Mellark et rejoignis la mienne, une fois la porte ouverte je tombais sur Finnick, installé sur le canapé du salon , me toisant durement du regard et attendant une explication ...

* * *

 _ **~ Alors ce chapitre ? Vont-ils bientôt enterrer la hache de guerre ?! Hum ... Mal parti tout ça !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mockngjay : Oui Peeta n'est tellement pas comme ça ! Je suis ravie que ce début de fiction te plaises et te fasses autant sourire ^^**_

 _ **Peetniss : Oui ça change du Peeta que l'on connaît, en tout cas je me fais plaisir avec cette fiction, pour Finnick je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, je te laisse découvrir la suite, merci pour ton avis Peetniss ^^**_

 _ **LilyRose : Je suis ravie de te rendre si curieuse ^^ , Katniss n'est pas totalement indifférente au charme du beau Blond . Je te remercie pour ton commentaire ^^**_

 _ **Elioya : Ahah Oui Boucles d'or est complétement fou , je me suis bien marrée en écrivant ce chapitre. Ravie que tout ça te plaises , merci pour ton avis ^^**_

 _ **Everlark : Merci pour ton avis , je suis contente que ça te plaise autant , je te laisse découvrir la suite de leurs aventures ^^**_

 _ **S. Trinity : Merci pour ton commentaire , ravie que t'aime bien ce début de Fiction ^^ , je te laisse découvrir la suite avec plaisir ^^**_

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

 **\- Je peux savoir où tu étais ?** Me demanda-t-il froidement

 **\- T'es pas mon père !** Lâchais-je épuisée par cette soirée

 **\- Je ne prétends pas être ton père …** dit-il en baissant la tête tristement

Je le regardais du coin de l'œil pendant que je me servais une bière qui se trouvait dans le minibar du salon, je n'aimais pas particulièrement l'alcool, mais j'en avais besoin, cette soirée m'avait retourné le cerveau...

 **\- T'en veux une ?** Demandais-je en esquivant sa question

 **\- Non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça à la base, je pensais te trouver allongée dans ton lit, mais apparemment tu te portes bien donc je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter !** Balança-t-il sèchement en se levant

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres

 **\- Tu penses que je vais bien Finn' ? J'ai passé ma soirée enfermée à double tour dans la salle de bain de ton petit con de Mellark ! Alors, merde , fous moi la paix !** Criais-je

 **\- Qu-quoi ?** Bégaya-t-il

 **\- Il m'a fait payé pour hier soir, alors s'il te plaît, arrêtes de me fliquer toi aussi, qu'est-ce-que t'as à être comme ça avec moi ? Bordel, je ne sais plus quoi faire !** M'énervais-je

 **\- Je … je … putain !** Lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie

 **\- Tu comptes fuir encore une fois ?** Lui demandais-je énervée

Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa intensément. Il inspira un grand coup et s'élança vers moi pour prendre mon visage dans ses mains, son visage se rapprocha du mien. Et là, je compris ce qui était en train de se passer, non pas lui ?! Pensais-je. Je posais mes mains contre son torse et le repoussais.

 **\- Non, on ne peut pas ! Arrêtes.** Soufflais-je à quelques centimètres de son visage

J'étais déjà assez perdue comme ça, Mellark qui m'avait embrassé quelques minutes plus tôt, maintenant Finnick ! Je préférais l'arrêter directement, que de regretter ce baiser plus tard.

 **\- Pourquoi Kat' ? Dis moi ce qui nous en empêchent ?** Dit-il tristement

 **\- Je ne t'aime pas de cette façon...**

Il me regarda attristé par cette révélation, détourna sa tête de la mienne, son visage se durcit, puis il se tourna vers moi à nouveau

 **\- Mellark, hein ?** Dit-il en riant jaune

 **\- Quoi Mellark ?** Lui demandais-je intriguée par ce revirement de situation

 **\- C'est lui que tu aimes ? Ne me mens pas ! Pas à moi Katniss ! Je te connais depuis trop longtemps !** Balança-t-il

 **\- Je déteste ce con de Mellark , est-ce-que c'est bien clair là dedans ?** Lui demandais-je énervée en tapotant son front de mon index

 **\- Nies le si tu veux... Tout ce que je sais , c'est que si tu ne veux pas de moi c'est qu'il y a bien une raison , si ça avait été cinq ans en arrière , tu ne m'aurais pas rejeté !** Rétorqua-t-il

 **-** **C'est du passé...** Rétorquais-je à mon tour blessé par sa dernière remarque

 **\- Ouais …** ironisa-t-il

 **\- Ne me parles pas comme ça !** M'énervais-je à mon tour **! Ne me reproches pas ça, alors que c'est toi qui ne voulait pas de moi ! Tu préférais batifoler à droite à gauche, tu m'as fais mal au cœur , je t'ai dévoilé ce que je ressentais et tu t'en foutais et pourtant je suis restée ton amie moi ! Désolée mais oui j'ai tourné la page, je n'allais pas t'attendre toute ma vie !** lâchais-je cinglante

 **\- Donc c'est bien ce que je dis, tu as quelqu'un en vue !**

 **\- N-non .** Bégayais-je ! **Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne te regarderais pas ! Tu sais quoi ? Vous me fatiguez tous en ce moment , laisses moi , j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir. Bonne nuit .** Rétorquais-je durement

Il ne pris pas la peine de me répondre et parti sans un mot. Je fixais la porte d'entrée qui venait de claquer, j'eus un pincement au cœur et des sanglots m'échappèrent. Je pris une gorgée de ma boisson, me laissais tomber sur le canapé, regardant la ville depuis la baie vitrée. Je fermais les yeux et repensais à ce fameux jour où j'avais avoué à mon meilleur ami que je l'aimais .

* * *

 **Flash Back**

* * *

 _ **Cinq ans plus tôt :**_

 **\- Que se passes-t-il Kat ?** Dit-il en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille

 **\- Je t'aime.** Dis-je en baissant les yeux. **Tu es là pour moi depuis la mort de papa et je n'ai que toi à mes côtés, tu m'écoutes à longueur de journée, je n'arrive plus à te sortir de ma tête.** Balançais-je en rougissant

Finnick déglutis et se gratta la tête gêné par la situation.

 **\- écoutes Kat , on est amis, je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre amitié, j'ai peur que si ça ne marche pas, tout ça se termine !** Dit-il en pointant son index entre nous

 **\- Ok , je comprends …** rétorquais-je déçue

Il me tira vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur mon front.

- **Katniss, tu sais que t'es ma meilleure amie, et ça ne changera en rien à notre relation ce que tu viens de me dire, je te le promets !** Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

 **\- Promis ?** Demandais-je inquiète

 **\- Promis !** Dit-il en tapant dans ma main

* * *

 **Fin du Flash back**

* * *

Après cette révélation , Peeta avait fait surface dans la vie de Finnick, il ne faisait que de m'en parler et cela nous avait un peu éloigné, jusqu'au jour où il me présenta le fameux Peeta., enfin lorsque trois ans plus tard je leurs tombais dessus avec mes deux amies dans un bar branché du Capitole. Après cette soirée Finnick était devenu à nouveau très proche de moi, et nous nous étions plus jamais séparés, oubliant totalement ce qu'il s'était passé quelques années plus tôt. D'ailleurs personne n'était au courant de cette histoire, il n'en avait jamais parlé à Clove, Madge et Peeta, et je l'en remerciais intérieurement , je n'aurais pas supporté les remarques de ceux-ci...

Mais je trouvais ça déplacé de sa part, de venir m'avouer ses sentiments de cette manière, d'être jaloux comme ça, alors qu'il m'avait rejeté quelques années plus tôt, il m'avait promis que ça ne changerait rien entre nous et pourtant je mettrais ma main au feu que si je n'étais pas tombée sur lui et Mellark dans ce fameux bar, il ne me parlerait toujours pas.

Je partis prendre une douche,puis me mis en pyjama pour aller dormir, je me glissais sous les draps et fermais les yeux.

* * *

Peeta se trouvait sur moi , ses lèvres glissaient dans le creux de mon cou, ses baisers se firent plus pressant, ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps, me tenant fermement. Je soupirais de plaisir quand il se mis à me susurrer des mots à l'oreille :

 **\- Tu es à moi ..**

 **\- à toi .** Soufflais-je contre ses lèvres

 **\- à moi !** S'exclama-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin...

* * *

 **\- ououh Katniss !** Cria ma sœur

Je me relevais d'un bond, essoufflée. Bordel , ça devenait grave je venais de rêver de Mellark … Il ne pouvait pas me foutre la paix même pendant mon sommeil ! Pensais-je en me levant frustrée

 **\- Quoi ?** Demandais-je irritée en arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon

 **\- Ben il est midi …** dit-elle , **je pensais que t'aimerais manger avec moi, mais vas te rendormir !** Souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers le plan de travail

 **\- Pardon.** Dis-je en soupirant. **Je n'ai pas très faim et je suis fatiguée !** Avouais-je

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave !** Dit-elle en me souriant sincèrement

 **\- Merci mon p'tit cannard !** Dis-je en embrassant le sommet de son crâne et repartant en direction de ma chambre...

Je me réveillais à nouveau vers 16h , je n'avais pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui, je restais donc en pyjama et me goinfrais toute la journée devant des séries télévisées.

Mon téléphone sonna et je vis que c'était Madge

 **\- Allô ?** Dis-je en prenant une poignée de chips

 **\- Salut ma belle !** Lança-t-elle joyeusement. **On va en boîte ce soir avec la bande , tu viens ? En plus Finn' a réservé une Limousine !** s'exclama-t-elle euphorique

 **\- Non, je suis fatiguée ! Amusez vous bien.** Balançais-je

 **\- Oh s'il te plaît, on ne t'as pas vu avec Clove hier ! En plus il y aura plein de beaux mecs de Panem !** Insista-t-elle

 **\- C'est vrai ça !** Récria Clove de l'autre côté du tel

Je soupirais lourdement, je n'avais aucune envie de sortir.

 **\- Allez.** Dirent-elles en cœur

 **\- je verrai plus tard. A plus Madge !** Rétorquais-je en raccrochant sans lui laisser l'occasion de me répondre.

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

Finnick me rendit visite peut de temps après qu'Everdeen ait quitter ma chambre.

 **\- Pourquoi tu l'as enfermé ?** Dit-il en s'énervant

 **\- Elle n'avait qu'à pas me chercher !** Rétorquais-je sur la défensive

 **\- Putain , mais vous êtes de ces gamins !** Finit-il par lâcher

 **\- Peut-être mais j'aurai toujours le dernier mot !**

 **\- Mais tu t'entends parler là?** Demanda-t-il désespéré par mon comportement

 **\- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te foutre au pire ?!** Balançais-je énervé à mon tour

Il me fixa durement et finit pas dire :

 **\- T'as raison après tout ! Démerdez-vous ! Demain soir, j'avais prévu d'aller en boîte avec tout le monde, tu sais quoi ? Tu viens, c'est bien, tu viens pas , c'est pareil !** Balança-t-il en quittant ma chambre

Ok, sympa ! pensais-je . Je n'irai pas à sa soirée de merde ! Après tout, je peux très bien m'occuper seul, ils commençaient tous par m'agacer sérieusement en ce moment ! A cause d'Everdeen, voilà que Finnick me faisait la gueule. Elle n'avait pas fini de m'entendre celle-là !

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

Je m'étais tout de même décidée de passer une heure au centre de tir, pour me défouler, en plus il n'y avait que Rue, et elle était adorable, elle me faisait penser à Prim.

 **\- ça ne va pas Katniss ?** demanda-t-elle

 **\- Ce n'est rien...** lui dis-je ne esquissant un sourire

 **\- Je vois bien que tu es triste !** dit-elle

 **\- Tu sais, des histoire de grands !** lui dis-je

 **\- Je peux comprendre, j'ai 12 ans !** rétorqua-t-elle

Un sourire étira mes lèvres, Rue était vraiment trop mignonne, elle voulait prendre soin de moi, alors que c'était plutôt à moi de veillée sur elle.

 **\- Un garçon ?** me demanda-t-elle en me sortant de ma réflexion

Je tournais la tête dans sa direction, la bouche entrouverte, cherchant mes mots. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de répondre à cette simple question.

\- **Pas vraiment...** murmurais-je

 **\- Mais ?** insista-t-elle

 **\- à vrai dire, ce n'est pas un mais deux garçons qui m'intriguent.** Continuais-je sur ma lancé

 **\- Comment ça ?** demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas

 **\- Finnick est mon meilleur ami et il y a quelques années je l'aimais mais ce n'est plus cas... Par contre, de son côté, il a changé d'avis et c'est lui qui m'aime à présent... Et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre !** déclarais-je

 **\- Tout ça parce que ton cœur est pris par un autre garçon !** lança-t-elle en souriant

 **\- Non , enfin ... L'autre, enfin Peeta ...** bégayais-je . **On se déteste, enfin c'est une relation bizarre que nous entretenons depuis deux ans.** rétorquais-je

 **\- Peeta ? Attends Peeta Mellark ?** dit Rue en souriant

 **\- Tu le connais ?** demandais-je étonnée

 **\- Qui ne le connait pas ?!** dit-elle en riant aux éclats ! **Peeta est très gentil avec moi, il m'apprend à peindre de temps en temps ! Et il fait de la lutte dans l'Arène , je l'ai rencontré comme ça !**

 **\- à peindre ? Vraiment ?** demandais-je en riant à mon tour

 **\- Tu serais surprise par son talent !** répliqua-t-elle sérieusement

 **\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'entrainement pourtant ?**

Elle leva un sourcil en se demandant de quoi je parlais

 **\- Pour la lutte !** répondis-je

 **\- Ahh ! Pourtant il s'entraîne trois fois par semaine, mais bon tu arrives plus tard la plupart du temps, c'est pour ça que tu ne le croises pas !** dit-elle en souriant

 **\- Hum ouais ... Bref c'est compliqué !** lançais-je

Rue tira sa dernière flèche et toucha la cible en plein cœur.

 **\- Vous iriez bien ensemble !** souffla-t-elle sans m'adresser un regard

 **\- Je ne crois pas ! Et je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur , tu sais !** rétorquais-je

 **\- Pourtant, tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler de lui depuis 5 minutes !** dit-elle en souriant

 **\- Je t'expliquais juste la situation !** me renfrognais-je

 **\- D'accord !** lança-t-elle en prenant son arc et se dirigeant vers la sortie . **Tu viens ?** me demanda-t-elle

 **\- Je pars dans 30 minutes, ne m'attends pas . Bonne soirée Rue .** Lui dis-je en souriant

Je partis dans le simulateur, je lançais le programme pour m'entraîner, j'adorais faire ça, ça me faisait penser à papa, quand nous partions les deux chasser dans la forêt. Une larme coula sur ma joue , je me laissais tomber au sol, me recroquevillant sur moi même. Pourquoi m'avait-il laissé ? Pourquoi je me sentais abandonnée depuis son décès. Mes larmes ne cessèrent de perler sur mes joues. Je soufflais nerveusement pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits...

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

 **\- Oh Peeta !** s'écria Rue en courant vers moi

 **\- Ma petite princesse !** dis-je en la recueillant dans mes bras

 **\- Je viens tout juste de parler de toi en plus, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir à cette heure à l'Arène !**

 **\- Avec qui as-tu parlé de moi ?** lui demandais-je en souriant

- **C'est un secret !** lança-t-elle en riant. **Je dois y aller, maman m'attends.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et partis.

Avec qui avait-elle bien pu parler de moi ? me demandais-je .

Piqué par la curiosité, je décidais d'aller vers la pièce de tir. J'entrais dans celle-ci et ne découvris personne, puis je vis des lumières dans le simulateur. Je m'approchais des grandes baies vitrées et fut surpris de voir Everdeen à l'intérieur. Elle tirait avec grâce sur chacune des cibles s'élançant vers elle , puis elle stoppa tout mouvement et je la vis laisser tomber son arc, baissant la tête et s'effondrant au sol.

Merde ! Pensais-je en m'élançant vers la porte du simulateur inquiet. J'entrais discrètement et j'entendis Katniss sangloter. La voir aussi vulnérable me fendit le cœur. Même si nous n'étions pas franchement amis, je ne supportais pas de voir quelqu'un souffrir contrairement aux apparences. Je m'avançais vers elle et déposais ma main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi, du revers de sa main elle essuya ses larmes et me foudroya du regard.

 **\- Mais laisses moi !** hurla-t-elle en frappant de ses poings mon torse. **Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai fait pour que tu ne me lâches pas !** cracha-t-elle

Je ne préférais par lui répondre et l'attirais dans mes bras, en glissant une de mes mains dans ses cheveux. Elle fut surprise par mon geste, mais ne me repoussa pas, je sentis ses larmes traverser mon t-shirt, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de ma taille pour se blottir contre moi. Je ne sais pas combien de minutes dura ce moment, mais pour une fois je ne la détestais pas. Elle finit par se calmer et recula d'un pas. Bizarrement, je ressentis un vide lorsqu'elle rompu le contact entre elle et moi.

 **\- Désolée...** murmura-t-elle honteuse

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave.** Déclarais-je sincèrement, **ça va aller ?** lui demandais-je toujours inquiet

 **\- Ou-oui !** bégaya-t-elle en essuyant ses joues. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.** Ajouta-t-elle

Je ne répondis pas, et fixais le sol, ne sachant quoi répondre.

 **\- Je vais y aller !** finit-elle par dire

 **\- Tu veux que je te ramène ?** lui proposais-je

Elle hésita un moment, regarda son téléphone avant de me répondre :

 **\- Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas .** **Les bus ne passent plus à cette heure-ci .** dit-elle gênée

 **\- D'accord, suis moi .** Lui indiquais-je

Nous traversions l'Arène sans un mot, et regagnions le parking par la même occasion. Elle entra dans la voiture et le trajet fut silencieux. Une fois garés devant l'hôtel, j'essayais d'entamer la conversation.

 **\- Tu sais ...** commençais-je

 **\- On devrait essayer de se supporter pour que l'ambiance soit meilleure dans le groupe !** me coupa-t-elle en fixant un point imaginaire droit devant elle.

Je tournais la tête et vis qu'elle disait ça sincèrement, avec une pointe de tristesse.

 **\- Ouais, je suppose que c'est une bonne idée.** déclarais-je

 **\- très bien .** lâcha-t-elle sèchement

Une fois de plus, elle avait changer d'humeur, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si agressive, je venais de la réconforter et comme d'habitude elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Mais j'étais trop épuisé pour l'envoyer balader cette fois-ci, je commençais à en avoir marre de tout ça...

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

Voilà que je m'étais mise à pleurer dans les bras de Mellark, je m'en voulais déjà de m'être montrée si vulnérable devant lui. J'étais sûre que dès la moindre occasion, il se ferait un malin plaisir de me descendre, ce qui m'énerva encore une fois. Je sortis de la voiture, le remerciais, et rejoignis ma suite en vitesse pour fuir son regard remplis de pitié... Je ne supportais pas que l'on me regarde de la sorte, j'étais forte, je n'avais besoin de personne, je n'avais pas besoin de toute cette compassion ...

 _ **~Voilà le chapitre 4. J'attends vos avis . Encore merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait plaisir**_

 _ **Bonne lecture . ~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mockngjay : Et oui ça lui arrive d'être sympathique lol ^^ . Ravie de te rendre curieuse de connaître la suite. Merci pour ton avis**_

 _ **Peetniss : Et oui ^^ , je ne peux pas tout dire dès le début, je vous fais patienter ^^. Merci pour ton avis Peetniss ^^**_

 _ **Elioya : Ouep t'inquiète je lui passe le message mdr ^^ . Ben oui elle a les deux et les rejette , elle est difficile sérieux cette Katniss ! Ne boudes pas voyons ^^**_

 _ **EverlarkEver : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir ^^ .**_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

J'eus à peine le temps de passer le pas de la porte, que deux tornades me sautèrent au cou.

 **\- Surprise !** S'écrièrent Clove et Madge en cœur

 **\- Les filles doucement.** Soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel

 **\- On est venues pour te sortir d'ici grincheuse !** S'exclama Clove

 **\- Hé, je ne te permets pas !** Dis-je faussement boudeuse. **Et je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de sortir.**

 **\- Moi je me permets, pas besoin de ton autorisation !** Poursuivit-elle

 **\- Finnick nous attend dans le hall , donc tu n'as pas le choix !** Dit Madge avec son air malicieux

 **\- Je ne suis pas prête, il faut que je prenne une douche je viens de rentrer du centre de tir , je ne peux pas sortir comme ça.**

 **\- Fait vite, on t'as apporté de quoi t'habiller.** Dit Clove en souriant

Ok , là je m'attendais au pire avec ces deux phénomènes. Je partis en ronchonnant prendre ma douche . Je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à sortir...

Une fois ma douche prise, je partis dans ma chambre et Madge me tendit une robe rouge et des escarpins de la même couleur. J'enfilais la tenue et les chaussures, je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir. Je ressemblais à rien là dedans, autant y aller à poil ! Pensais-je exaspérée

 **\- Je ne mettrai pas ça ! C'est un t-shirt ou une robe ? C'est quoi le projet les filles, que je me fasse violer ?!** Leur demandais-je en soupirant une nouvelle fois

 **\- Oh arrêtes voir, t'as vingt ans, tu peux te permettre de porter ça ! Et le projet, c'est de se trouver un gentil garçon avec qui passer du bon temps !** S'exaspéra Madge

 **\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise c'est tout ! Et je suis très bien toute seule !** Rétorquais-je exaspérée à mon tour

 **\- Et bien tu vas apprendre à l'être ! Et c'est pas dans ta cuisine que tu vas trouver un mec !** Dit Clove en me poussant sur mon lit pour s'occuper de mon maquillage.

Je décidais de ne pas leur répondre , je n'aurais jamais le dernier mots avec ces deux là ! Clove m'appliqua du rouge à lèvre et traça un simple trait d'eye-liner sur mes yeux , puis du mascara. Je ramassais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Et pris ma veste noire en cuir, je regardais mon reflet une dernière fois dans le miroir. Bordel, on aurait dit que j'avais 25 ans , la robe s'arrêtait au milieu de mes cuisses, avec ces escarpins on avait l'impression que je faisais 2 mètres de haut. En bref, pas du tout ce que je portais en temps normal.

 **\- Allez viens , tu es superbe !** M'encouragea Madge

 **\- Mouais … si tu le dis !** Balançais-je

 **\- Non mais sérieusement , tu ne remarques pas tous les mecs qui te tournent autour ou tu le fais exprès ?!** Me demanda Clove

 **\- Il n'y en a aucun..**

 **\- Non du tout ! Juste Finnick, Peeta, Cato.. Je continues ou bien ?** Demanda-t-elle en me regardant de travers

 **\- N'importe quoi !** Dis-je irritée. **Allez on y va !** Repris-je en partant de la suite

Mes deux amies me suivirent, et nous nous dirigions vers l'ascenseur, les étages défilèrent, quand tout à coup les portes s'ouvrirent sur Peeta.

Il portait un jean assez moulant, un t-shirt montrant clairement sa musculature, sa tenue dévoilait un corps parfais... Je me surpris à lorgner sur ses fesses, ce que ne rata pas l'intéressé qui esquissa un sourire. Je me mis à rougir. Je commençais bien la soirée, je venais de me faire griller en train de mater Mellark par lui-même. Bravo, où sont passées tes bonnes résolutions de tout à l'heure ?! Pensais-je

 **\- Salut les filles !** Lança-t-il

 **\- Salut Peet' !** Répondirent-elles en cœur

Madge se tourna vers moi en me lançant un regard noir.

 **\- Quoi ?** Demandais-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle me regardait de travers

 **\- Tu pourrais lui répondre, ils nous a dit salut !**

Je me mis à rougir, non mais pour qui se prenait-elle de me reprendre comme ça devant lui.

Peeta remarqua mon malaise.

 **\- On s'est déjà vu !** Lança Peeta en même temps que moi

 **\- Ah bon ?** Demanda Clove en souriant

 **\- Oui...** dis-je simplement

 **\- où ça ?** demanda-t-elle curieuse

 **\- à l'arène !** Répondit-il

 **\- Depuis quand tu y vas ?** Demanda-t-elle surprise

 **\- Depuis que j'ai 14 ans .** Rétorqua-t-il

 **\- Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit !** Dit Madge à mon intention

 **\- Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que je le voyais là bas !** Dis-je sèchement

 **\- En 6 ans ?** Dit-elle intrigué

 **\- Oui !** M'énervais-je ! **C'est bon t'as fini ton interrogatoire ?** Demandais-je d'un ton las

 **\- Oh c'est bon t' énerves pas contre moi, je ne t'ai rien dit de mal .** Rétorqua-t-elle vexée

Clove se mis à rire, ce qui attira mon attention vers elle, je relevais un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

 **\- On va te trouver un mec pour te détendre ! Ça fait trop longtemps que tu ne t'es pas envoyé en l'air. Du coup t'es un peu psychorigide !** Balança-t-elle hilare

Mes joues devinrent en feu, Mellark me fixa avec son sourire à la con, pour changer tiens !

 **\- Pas la peine de te foutre de ma gueule !** Lançais-je à son intention. **Et ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien m'amuser Clove !** Rétorquais-je froidement en sortant de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant Mellark avec son sourire qui s'était décomposé, derrière moi.

Je partis en direction de Finnick, qui se trouvait dans le hall de l'hôtel, il se tourna vers moi et me salua une fois que j'arrivais à sa hauteur. J'étais encore gênée pour ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

 **\- Désolé pour hier soir !** Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, devinant mon malaise. **Tu es très jolie.** Reprit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue droite.

Je rougis une nouvelle fois. Il me pris par la main et m'entraîna vers l'extérieur de l'hôtel, Mellark était de nouveau à mes côtés, je le vis serrer ses poings quand il remarqua que Finnick me tenait par la main. Les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanches. Il remarqua que je le regardais, je le vis se détendre aussitôt , relâchant la pression au niveau de ses mains .

Nous nous installions dans la limousine , je me trouvais entre Peeta et Finnick. Ils ne se parlèrent pas du chemin. Mes deux amies assises en face de moi me regardaient avec incompréhension, je haussais les épaules pour leur montrer que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les deux ne s'adressaient pas la parole.

 **\- Au fait, la couleur de tes cheveux est sublime** **!** Dit Clove pour briser le silence

 **\- Hu-hum … Merci Clove !** Bégayais-je

 **\- De rien !** Lança-t-elle en me souriant

Puis de nouveau un blanc... Personne ne parlait, ce silence était complètement gênant. Heureusement la limousine finit par se garer devant le Sun Paradise. Nous sortîmes de la limousine, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la boîte.

Finnick avait réservé une table dans le carré VIP , on s'installa autour de celle-ci et commanda une tournée de shooters . Les verres s'enchaînèrent et personnellement je ne comptais plus ceux que j'avais ingurgités. Je me levais, pour partir en direction de la piste de danse avec mes amies...

Je tombais sur Cinna et Johanna, tous les deux me saluèrent, je les présentais à mes deux amies, je pris le numéro de Johanna pour qu'on se revoient au plus vite, je lui promis de lui présenter le reste du groupe, et que j'organiserais une soirée pour cette occasion. Tous les deux repartirent vaguer à leurs occupations après ce bref échange.

On se mis à danser avec Clove et Madge, plusieurs mecs s'approchèrent de nous pour nous draguer, on se mis à rigoler à leurs blagues qui pourtant en temps normal ne nous auraient même pas fait sourire, l'alcool commençait à faire son effet...

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

 **\- Désolé Mec !** Lança Finnick à mon intention

 **\- C'est déjà oublié !** Lançais-je en lui souriant

Mon regard ne cessait de se poser sur Everdeen, qui était désirable à son maximum dans ce minuscule bout de tissu rouge.

 **\- Elle est canon !** Lança mon ami

 **\- Je te le fais pas dire !** Rétorquais-je en riant

Puis tout à coup , je me repris , remarquant que j'avais pensé tout haut ce que je ne voulais pas dire devant mon ami.

 **\- Mais il y a mieux qu'elle !** Dis-je en lança un regard en direction de la brune qui avait salué plus tôt Katniss.

 **\- Je ne t'en veux pas ! Elle ne m'appartient pas tu sais !** Dit-il en souriant tristement

 **\- C'est Everdeen je te rappelle, tu sais la fille que je déteste ?! Alors aucune chance qu'elle m'intéresse...** Lui dis-je

 **\- Tu ne la déteste pas !** Rétorqua-t-il. **Je vais au bar, tu viens ?** Me demanda-t-il

 **\- Euh non , vas-y !** lançais-je

Plusieurs mecs parlaient à Katniss, leurs regards posés sur elle me rendait hors de moi pour je ne sais quelle raison. Puis Cato fit son arrivée. Je le vis poser ses mains sur Katniss et elle se laissa aller contre lui, du moins c'est ce que je croyais au début, mais je vis qu'elle essayait en vain de le repousser. Clove et Madge ne lui prêtaient pas attention, car elles étaient également dans les bras de deux individus qui m'étaient inconnus.

Je me levais et partis en direction d'Everdeen. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle tendit un bras vers moi et s'écria :

 **\- Ooh Peeta ! Lâches moi toi !** dit-elle à l'intention de Cato ! **Je veux danser a-a-aveeec lui !** Dit-elle ivre

Cato resserra son emprise sur elle.

 **\- Elle t'as dit de la lâcher !** insistais-je

 **\- Mêles toi de ton cul Mellark !** Rétorqua-t-il en me provoquant

 **\- Tu la laisses tout de suite , où je me charge de toi devant tout le monde !** Lançais-je menaçant

Il repoussa Everdeen et s'apprêta à s'avancer vers moi, mais la main de Glimmer le stoppa.

Glimmer était sa petite amie officielle, mais bon elle était pareille que lui, d'ailleurs elle m'avait fait des avances à plusieurs reprises... En gros chacun menait sa vie de son côté.

 **\- Allez Cato, viens !** Dit-elle en se frottant à lui

 **\- T'as de la chance !** Balança-t-il en me pointant du doigt

 **\- Si tu le dis .** Rétorquais-je hilare par l'absurdité de ses propos

Il me lança un regard noir et repartit avec sa nouvelle distraction de la soirée, mon attention se reporta sur Katniss à nouveau, lorsqu'elle se colla à moi.

 **\- Hannn t'es beau tu sais !** Dit-elle en tirant sur une de mes boucles blondes

 **\- Aie !** Dis-je en me massant la tête

 **\- Ohhoh pardon !** Souffla-t-elle

 **\- Katniss tu as bu combien de verres ?** Lui demandais-je en voyant qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal

 **\- Qui moi ?** s'exclama-t-elle. **Oh, euh... Un , trois, sept ..** dit-elle en essayant de compter sur ses doigts.

Je me mis à rire en la voyant faire, mon dieu elle avait du s'enfiler une dizaine de verres pour être dans cet état là. Je la vis faire une moue bizarre.

 **\- Quoi ?** Lui demandais-je

 **\- Je-je crois que …** dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son cœur

 **\- Oh non !** Lançais-je en la prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers les toilettes

Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortie de la cabine, son visage était livide, elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

 **\- On va rentrer !** Lui dis-je

 **\- Déjà ?** Demanda-t-elle déçue

 **\- Je crois que ça vaut mieux, vu l'état dans lequel tu es !** Rétorquais-je

 **\- Mais euh …** dit-elle en commençant à devenir triste

 **\- Tu ne vas pas pleurer là ?** Lui demandais-je en riant

 **\- T'es méchant !** Dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine me boudant comme une enfant

 **\- Bon on rentre !** Dis-je en la tirant par le bras.

Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle se roule par terre non plus !

On se dirigea vers la limousine, j'envoyais un sms à Finnick

 _ **~ Katniss est malade, trop bu … je la ramène , je te renvois la limousine, je passe le message au chauffeur. ~**_

Il me répondit dans la foulée

 _ **~ Ok pas de problèmes, prends soin d'elle mec . ~**_

On arriva, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard à l'hôtel, je pris l'ascenseur en maintenant Everdeen dans mes bras, car elle ne tenait plus debout.

Une fois devant sa porte, je la vis tourner la tête de droite à gauche comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose, puis elle se tourna vers moi les yeux mis clos.

 **\- J'ai pas ma pochette !** Dit-elle en me regardant

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Je ne peux pas rentrer sans ma carte !** Rétorqua-t-elle en hoquetant

 **\- Et Prim ?**

 **\- Elle dort , il est 4h du mat .** Dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Puis elle se mis à rire et tomba à genoux devant moi.

 **\- Chuut ! Tu vas réveiller les résidants !** Lui intimais-je

 **\- CHUUUUUUT !** Souffla-t-elle en pressant son index sur ma bouche tout en essayant de se relever seule.

Ok, elle était vraiment faite ! Pensais-je en me retenant de rire.

Je la pris par la main pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe et l'entraînais dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre ma suite.

 **\- Dis moi Peeta , on va faire des cochonneries ?** Demanda-t-elle en se laissant glisser contre mon torse.

 **\- Non , on ne va rien faire !** Rétorquais-je en riant

 **\- Pourquoiiiiiii ?** Demanda-t-elle tristement

 **\- Parce-que t'es pas dans ton état normal, et que je veux pas me faire tuer demain matin à ton réveil.** Continuais-je toujours hilare

 **\- T'es pas marrant !** Geignit-elle

 **\- Je sais Everdeen** **!** Lançais-je . **Allez , viens ici !** Dis-je en l'entraînant dans ma suite

Une fois à l'intérieure, Katniss s'allongea sur mon lit.

 **\- Allez Peeta viens !** me supplia-t-elle

 **\- Katniss soit raisonnable !** lançais-je en partant me changer dans la salle de bain

Je me déshabillais et j'enfilais un boxer pour dormir. Je fis demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce, sauf que Katniss se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle avait retiré sa robe et se trouvait devant moi dans des sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge.

Ok , self contrôle mec ! pensais-je en fermant les yeux et en inspirant un grand coup.

Katniss s'approcha dangereusement de moi , et fis courir son index sous l'élastique de mon boxer.

 **\- Stop , arrêtes ça !** lui intimais-je en prenant sa main

 **\- Ok , je te plais pas, j'avais raison depuis le début...** lâcha-t-elle en se mettant à sangloter

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça Katniss. Tu es ivres et je ne ferai rien avec toi dans cet état là , vas te coucher, j'arrive.** Déclarais-je

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain , elle était allongée sous mes draps. Je partis en direction du canapé.

 **\- Restes s'il te plaît !** me dit-elle

Je me tournais vers elle et la fixais pour voir si elle voulait vraiment que je dorme avec elle.

 **\- Que je reste ?** lui demandais-je

 **\- Oui..** souffla-t-elle . **Dors avec moi .** repris-t-elle insistante

 **\- Bon d'accord !** capitulais-je

Je me glissais sous les draps à mon tour et à ma grande surprise Katniss vint se blottir contre moi, m'encercla la taille avec ses bras, sa tête reposant sur mon torse. Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux et on s'endormit ensemble pour la première fois...

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

Je fus réveillée par un mal de crâne horrible. J'entrouvris les yeux et les refermaient aussitôt en voyant la lumière du jour filtrer à travers les rideaux. Je me tournais dans mon lit et buttais contre quelque chose de dur.

J'ouvris les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.  
Oh putain, c'était qui dans mon lit ? Je regardais les draps qui étaient posés sur moi , ça c'était pas mes draps … pensais-je en paniquant . Mon cœur s'emballa, je me redressais un peu pour voir à qui appartenait le dos collé à moi... Des boucles blondes... Mes yeux se posèrent sur le reste de la chambre. Je poussais un cri effrayé en comprenant que j'avais passé la nuit avec Mellark.

Non pas lui ? Ce n'était pas possible ! hurla ma conscience.

Je n'avais aucun souvenirs de la soirée d'hier, mais pas que ... Mes vêtements eux aussi avaient disparu...

 _ **~ Voilà le chapitre 5 !**_

 ** _Comment va évoluer la relation entre nos amants maudits ? J'attends vos avis ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ~_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Linou2701 : Merci pour ton avis ^^ , je te laisse découvrir la suite avec plaisir**_

 _ **Elioya : je me suis bien amusée quand j'ai écris ce chp je t'avoue ^^, contente de t'avoir fait rire mdr Katniss était dans tous ses états , merci pour ton avis ^^**_

 _ **Mockngjay : Merci pour ton avis ^^ , oui Katniss et l'alcool ça fait pas bon ménage ! Et notre Peeta est bel et bien jaloux !**_

 _ **Darliing : Merci pour ton avis Darliing ^^ , je te laisse découvrir tout ça avec joie**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

Je fus réveillé en fanfare par la furie qui se trouvait dans mon lit. Autant vous dire que ça me mettait de très très bonne humeur dès le matin !

 **\- Putain me dis pas qu'on a …** commença-t-elle à hurler en sautant hors du lit

 **\- Ohhh doucement !** Dis-je en émergeant de mon sommeil

 **\- Comment ça doucement ?!** S'énerva-t-elle en cherchant ses vêtements.

Ma mauvaise humeur disparue aussitôt quand je vis Everdeen ramper au sol en cherchant je ne sais quoi.

J'en profitais pour admirer la vue, affichant mon éternel sourire en coin quand elle se redressa et que ses yeux croisèrent les miens.

 **\- On a rien fait..** balançais-je en me redressant dans le lit, de sorte à ce que mon dos soit appuyé contre la tête de lit

 **\- Alors pourquoi je me retrouve à moitié à poil dans ton lit, hein Mellark ?** Me défia-t-elle

Je me mis à rire et la fixais

 **\- Peut-être parce-que tu n'as pas arrêté de te frotter à moi quand j'ai voulu te ramener dans ta chambre hier soir, mais t'avais oublié ton sac, et quand je suis parti me changer en te disant de rester sage. En vilaine fille que tu es, tu t'es présentée devant moi en sous-vêtements !** Rétorquais-je en souriant comme un idiot pour la provoquer

Everdeen vira au cramoisie, ce qui me fit sourire de plus belle.

 **\- Oui et bien sûr pour ton plaisir personnel tu m'as laissé faire.** Dit-elle vexée

 **\- Si je t'avais laissé faire, t'aurais plus tes sous-vêtements non plus !** Répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Elle ne pris pas la peine de répondre , rougissant à nouveau. La voir se trémousser comme ça devant moi en petite tenue pour chercher ses vêtements, éveilla la partie inférieure de mon corps.

 **\- Surtout ne m'aide pas !** Balança-t-elle

 **\- Que je t'aide ?** Demandais-je

 **\- à chercher mes vêtements !** Dit-elle exaspérée

Je cherchais des yeux la robe rouge depuis mon lit , et je vis qu'elle se trouvait de mon côté du lit , je la pris dans mes mains avant qu'elle ne l'aperçoive.

 **\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?** Lui demandais-je

Elle releva la tête et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils

 **\- à ton avis ?!** **À moins que tu portes des robes Mellark !** Dit-elle sèchement

 **\- Non, c'est pas trop mon style !** Dis-je en esquissant un sourire charmeur ! **Par contre, toi, c'est ton truc de porter ce genre de bout de tissu, je me trompe ?!** Rétorquais-je en relevant un sourcil

Ses joues prirent une teintes rosées

 **\- Rends moi ça !** S'énerva-t-elle

 **\- Ce serait trop facile de te la rendre comme ça !** Dis-je en la défiant du regard

sa bouche s'entrouvrit en formant un « o » à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant quoi répondre.

 **\- ça se mérite !** Poursuivis-je

 **\- Vas donc te faire foutre , ouais !** Balança-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

- **Vraiment ?** Lui demandais-je en me relevant et m'approchant dangereusement d'elle

Je contournais le lit et arrivais à sa hauteur, en levant la main droite dans laquelle se trouvait le bout de tissu

 **\- Ben t'attends quoi ?** Lui demandais-je

 **\- T'es vraiment qu'un petit merdeux !** Souffla-t-elle tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, pour essayer d'atteindre sa robe.

Je bloquais mon bras gauche autour de sa taille sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, ce qui la surpris et m'approchais de son visage.

 **\- Tu pourrais tout simplement me demander de te la rendre avec un peu plus de sympathie envers moi !** Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille

 **\- Jamais !** Souffla-t-elle

Son souffle se saccada, lorsque je fis courir mes doigts contre ses hanches et glisser mes lèvres le long de son cou. Je lui adressais un regard pour voir si elle comptait une nouvelle fois me repousser, mais elle avait les yeux fermés savourant mes caresses.

 **\- Tu veux ta robe ?** Lui demandais-je en reculant d'un pas et cessant tout contact, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

 **\- C'est quoi ton problème ?** Dit-elle irritée

 **\- Mon problème ?** Dis-je en relevant un sourcil et souriant en coin

Elle tendit son bras vers moi

 **\- Rends la moi !** Déclara-t-elle

Je la regardais en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, en signe de désapprobation et balançais la robe en question dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ancra ses yeux dans les miens, où je pouvais y lire l'incompréhension, la frustration... Je pris sa main tendue et l'attirais contre moi, elle hoqueta sous l'effet de la surprise. Je la fis reculer contre le mur et plaçais mes deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

 **\- Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas Everdeen...**

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

 **\- Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas Everdeen !** Susurra-t-il

Le son de sa voix me provoqua des décharges le long de la colonne vertébrale, mon corps me trahissant une nouvelle fois. Je voulais résister...

Une partie de moi me disait que ce serait mal de céder et l'autre m'encourageait à tomber dans ses bras... Et pour une fois j'écoutais le côté sombre de moi.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et plongeais sur ses lèvres, ce qui le surpris au début, puis il se laissa aller et ses lèvres dansèrent avec les miennes. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent, mes mains glissèrent dans ses boucles blondes, tandis que j'accrochais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour approfondir le contact entre nous deux, nos deux sexes se frôlèrent et des gémissements s'échappèrent involontairement de ma bouche.

 **\- Tu me rends dingue Everdeen !** Dit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains et déposant un baiser sur ma bouche

Il me maintenu dans ses bras qui étaient fermes et nous amena sur son lit , il m'y déposa avec délicatesse et surplomba mon corps tout entier. Mellark m'embrassa à pleine bouche pour la seconde fois, nos lèvres s'accordaient parfaitement, nos langues dansèrent à un rythme endiablé, le manque d'air nous fis séparer, ses mains glissaient le long de ma poitrine couverte de tissu, je ne pouvais plus reculer, et je n'en avais foutrement pas envie. Il dégrafa mon soutien gorge et libéra ma poitrine, il se mis à déposer de nombreux baisers le long de mon cou, puis fis courir sa langue sur l'un de mes seins, pour s'attarder enfin sur le deuxième, il me fit languir de plaisir, nos souffles se saccadèrent à l'unisson. Ses mains se firent plus pressantes et il en glissa une dans mon sous-vêtement , ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon sexe, provoquant les cambrements de mon dos sous l'effet de ses caresses.

 **\- Bordel , t'es trempée !** Souffla-t-il contre mon cou

Il fit glisser un doigt, puis deux en moi, faisant plusieurs vas et viens accélérant le rythme au fur et à mesure.

 **\- Hum Peeta !** Soufflais-je lorsque ses doigts s'attardèrent sur mon centre de plaisir et me firent jouir rapidement, trop rapidement d'ailleurs, j'en voulais encore.

 **\- J'aime quand tu gémis mon nom Everdeen !** Dit-il en retirant sa main et gouttant un de ses doigts. **T'as bon goût tu sais !** Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier

La vision de Peeta en train de lécher son index me donnait de nombreux frissons et m'excitait au plus haut point. Je décidais de prendre les choses en main à mon tour. Je le fis basculer et me retrouvais sur lui, ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses , qu'il malaxa en frottant son sexe contre le mien à travers le tissu qui nous séparait. Je déposais de nombreux baisers dans son cou et mordis son épaule, je me laissais glisser le long de son torse toujours en y déposant quelques baisers. Je me retrouvais en fasse de son boxer et décidais de l'enlever, son sexe se dressa devant moi , c'est en passant ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure que je m'approchais de son sexe tendu et le pris en bouche pour satisfaire mon amant, il fit basculer sa tête en arrière en grognant mon nom et laissant une de ses mains dans mes cheveux pour m'indiquer le rythme qu'il voulait . Lorsqu'il fut proche de la jouissance il m'attira vers lui, pris un préservatif dans sa table de nuit et se mis au dessus de moi. Il passa une de ses mains sous moi et me retourna de sorte à ce que je sois dos à lui.

 **\- Tu vois , c'est comme ça que je rêve de te prendre depuis deux ans Katniss!** Dit-il en pétrissant une de mes fesses et la claquant légèrement

 **\- Humm ..** soufflais-je excitée

L'entendre prononcer mon prénom pendant cet instant m'enflammait totalement.

Il prit mes hanches et me redressa contre lui , je pouvais le sentir dur contre moi, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, je voulais qu'il en finisse avec moi une bonne fois pour toute. Il remarqua mon impatience lorsque je reculais mes fesses contre son torse.

 **\- On pressé ?** Demanda-t-il provoquant

 **\- Ferme là et prends moi !** Balançais-je totalement excitée

Je ne me reconnaissais pas, je ne faisais jamais ça avec mes anciens copains, mais lui me rendait complètement à l'aise pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Il ne répondit pas et entra en moi, au début il se fit lent puis je le sentis buter en moi de plus en plus rapidement, provoquant nos râlements à tous les deux.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à venir et il me suivit dans les minutes qui suivirent. Il retira le préservatif et le jeta au pied du lit.

Je me retournais pour le regarder et voir son visage.

Mellark et moi venions de coucher ensemble alors qu'on se détestaient mutuellement depuis deux années. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et il m'attira dans ses bras de sorte à me rassurer, comme si il lisait une fois de plus dans mes pensées.

 **\- Je …** commençais-je

 **\- Chut.** Souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres et caressant d'une main mes cheveux

Et c'est dans ses bras , que je m'endormis pour la deuxième fois...

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux et tournais la tête en direction de mon réveil, il était déjà 14h, la journée avait plutôt bien commencé ! pensais-je en regardant Everdeen qui dormait paisiblement dans mes bras. La voir si détendue, si posée était rare et pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais je la voyais esquissé un sourire de bien être. En temps normal, elle paraissait si froide, si dure.. pensais-je tristement

 **\- Je sais que tu me fixe Mellark !** marmonna-t-elle brisant le silence

Sa remarque eu le don de me faire sourire un peu plus

 **\- Et enlève se sourire niais collé à ton visage.** Dit-elle en se redressant et s'allongeant sur le dos à côté de moi

 **\- Mon sourire niais ? vraiment ?** lui demandais-je en l'attrapant par la taille

 **\- Ou-oui ..** gloussa-t-elle

Elle tourna son visage vers moi, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle commença à rire, sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce-qui te fais rire ?** questionnais-je

 **\- Je repense à certaines choses...** balança-t-elle hilare

 **\- Comme ?** insistais-je

 **\- La fameuse nuit où je t'ai attaché..** déclara-t-elle en riant plus fort. **Tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand je t'ai laissé !** continua-t-elle

 **\- Ah ouais ? Et ça te fais rire ?** demandais-je faussement vexé

Son sourire disparu et elle me regarda comme pour savoir si je plaisantais ou si j'étais sérieux.

Je me hissais sur elle et attrapais ses deux poignets pour les plaquer au dessus d'elle.

 **\- Fais attention que ce ne soit pas moi qui t'attaches la prochaine fois Everdeen !**

 **\- Tu me menaces ?** s'insurgea-t-elle

 **\- Oh que oui !** déclarais-je en souriant

 **\- ça veut dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?** minauda-t-elle en se tortillant sous moi

 **\- Hum ça se pourrait bien..** glissais-je en déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou

 **\- Vous êtes machiavélique monsieur Mellark !** balança-t-elle

 **\- Je sais Miss Everdeen !** dis-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien

Elle me fixa intensément.

 **\- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça !** lançais-je

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle en passant sa main droite dans mes cheveux

 **\- Parce-que sinon la prochaine fois, ça va être maintenant !** dis-je en rigolant

 **\- Oh ...** souffla-t-elle en rougissant

Je déposais un baiser à nouveau sur ses lèvres, puis m'allongeais à nouveau sur le dos.

Je me mis à penser à Finnick et ce qu'il m'avait dit quelques jours auparavant sur Katniss, une pointe de remords m'envahit, il fallait que je lui annonce la nouvelle et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre à vrai dire.

Katniss passa une main sur mon visage et me regarda avec incompréhension.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?** me demanda-t-elle

 **\- Rien... T'inquiète !** déclarais-je

 **\- Dis moi !** insista-t-elle

 **\- Finnick ..** commençais-je. **Il ...**

 **\- Je sais ..** déclara-t-elle en baissant la tête

Je tournais la tête vers elle, surpris par cette révélation.

 **\- Comment ça tu sais ? tu sais quoi au juste d'ailleurs ?** demandais-je intrigué

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

 **\- Il m'a tout dit l'autre soir... Ses sentiments...** balançais-je

 **\- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?** demanda-t-il en se mettant assis sur son lit

 **\- Qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance ..** déclarais-je

Sa bouche forma un "o" , il essaya de trouver ses mots à plusieurs reprises et me demanda :

 **\- Comment ça " il a laissé passer sa chance " ?**

 **\- Et bien, je lui ai dit que c'était trop tard, que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui ...** dis-je simplement

Le visage de Peeta se durcit instantanément

 **\- Tu as eu des sentiments pour mon meilleur pote ?** demanda-t-il en colère tout à coup

Et merde... Voilà je venais de gaffer à nouveau, je ne voulais pas lui dire ça de cette manière, mais j'étais maladroite comme d'habitude, à croire que ça ne pouvait pas se passer bien une seule fois entre lui et moi.

 **\- Oui, mais c'était il y'a longtemps !** rétorquais-je me défendant

 **\- Je m'en fous de ça !** s'énerva-t-il ! **Comment tu peux coucher avec moi , alors que je suis son meilleur ami et que t'as eu des sentiments pour lui ? Merde !** jura-t-il

Sa remarque me toucha en plein cœur... Pour qui me prenait-il au juste ? Je n'étais pas une salope non plus ! Il ne s'était rien passé entre moi et Finnick, certes j'ai eu des sentiments pour lui, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, j'étais encore une gamine à l'époque.

 **\- Oh déjà je n'ai aucun compte à te rentre, c'est clair ?** m'énervais-je à mon tour. **Et c'est lui qui m'a rejeté il y a cinq ans !** **Alors ne remets pas cette vieille histoire sur le tapis ! Je ne l'aime plus de cette manière depuis des siècles ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te mets dans cet état...**

Il se leva sans un mot de son lit et commença à s'habiller. Il ne m'adressait pas un regard depuis plusieurs minutes, et c'est seulement une fois qu'il mis son jean qu'il daigna relever les yeux vers moi.

 **\- J'aimerais que tu partes !** déclara-t-il durement en enfilant son t-shirt

Deuxième coup de poignard en plein cœur...

Il était sérieux là ? pensais-je . Il me foutait à la porte, pour une histoire qui n'a même pas eu lieu.

Une larme coula sur ma joue, je la séchais du revers de la main pour pas qu'il ne la voit. J'enfilais mes vêtements sans un mot et partis en direction de la sortie.

Peeta m'attrapa par le bras lorsque je passais à côté de lui, je fis volte-face pour me retrouver devant lui.

 **\- Déso...** commença-t-il en se calmant

Mais c'était trop tard, il m'avait fait mal... une fois de plus ! Et je commençais à en avoir marre. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette relation !

 **\- Non !** hurlais-je en sanglotant ! **Tu as voulu autant que moi ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Ne t'inquiète pas Finnick ne sera pas au courant ! Comme ça tu garderas au moins ton ami !** Déclarais-je hors de moi . **Après tout on est rien l'un pour l'autre. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai bien pu penser ?! Que ça changerait ? Tu parles, la seule chose que tu voulais depuis le début, c'était de coucher avec moi. Maintenant que tu l'as eu ... Oublies moi !**

Je retirais mon bras d'un coup sec et partis en courant de la chambre de Mellark sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer

Cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien fini...

 _ **~Voilà le chapitre 6**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Donnez -moi vos avis**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Et encore merci pour tous vos commentaires ^^~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**EverlarkEver : Merci pour ton avis ^^ ravis que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise.**_

 _ **Elioya : Chaud comme la braise ^^ lol , et pour Finnick je ne peux encore rien dire , mais il ne sera pas malheureux éternellement crois moi , j''ai tout prévu ^^ . Oui j'avoue , Katniss et Peeta ne sont pas très doués niveau communication !**_

 _ **Darliing Ahah un peu ^^ . Bonne lecture pour la suite =)**_

 _ **Mockngjay : un Peeta qui ne se laisse pas faire et qui s'affirme en effet ^^ , merci pour ton com ^^**_

 _ **Linou2701 : Merci , je te laisse découvrir la suite avec plaisir ^^**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

* * *

 _Katniss rentra chez elle, le cœur déchiré en milles morceaux. Comment Mellark pouvait-il penser de telles choses à son propos. Elle lui en voulait tellement.._  
 _Elle croisa le regard de sa petite sœur et de sa mère en rentrant chez elle, les deux ne lui posèrent aucunes questions voyant l'état dans lequel, elle était. Prim se posait milles et unes questions, c'était la première fois depuis la mort de papa qu'elle la voyait ainsi._

Les jours qui suivirent, Katniss refusa tout contact avec le monde extérieur, elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser Mellark, elle restait cloîtrer dans sa chambre, regardant deux trois séries sur son ordinateur.

À sa grande surprise, c'est Gale qui la contacta en premier pour lui demander de ses nouvelles, elle pensait que Finnick s'inquiéterait de ne pas avoir reçu de messages de sa part, mais il lui fallut trois jours avant de recevoir des nouvelles du beau blond, puis vint au tour de Clove et de Madge. Katniss refusaient tous les appels entrants sur son téléphone, elle n'avait aucune envie de rendre des comptes à ses deux amies, d'ailleurs elle ne dit rien à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours avant avec Peeta, elle refusait d'entendre son nom pour l'instant. Elle était trop blessée pour affronter la réalité, elle préférait donc rester chez elle à ne rien faire... Elle n'allait même plus à l'Arène de peur de croiser les yeux bleus de Mellark.

Peeta de son côté, s'en voulait pour ce qu 'il avait dit à Katniss, mais il préférait mourir que d'aller s'excuser, après tout il n'avait pas totalement tord selon lui. Il s'était laissé emporter une fois de plus par sa jalousie maladive, il ne se faisait pas à l'idée que Katniss ait eu des sentiments pour son meilleur ami, d'ailleurs il en voulait à Finnick de lui avoir caché tout ça. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit à propos d'Everdeen. Il était tellement en colère contre lui, il avait l'impression de passer pour le dernier des idiots. Il ne daigna pas répondre à son ami qui lui envoyait de nombreux messages et préféra passer les soirées qui suivirent dans les clubs les plus branchés du Capitol, cherchant à oublier Everdeen, mais il n'arrivait pas à ôter la jolie brune de son esprit malgré les nombreuses propositions de certaines filles légères fréquentant ses endroits...

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

- **Bon cette fois s'en est trop !** Cria Prim

Prim ne se mettait jamais en colère en temps normal, ce qui me fit sursauter sur le canapé.

 **\- Tu comptes rester là longtemps à ne rien faire ?** Demanda-t-elle fermement en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce que je fais de mal !** Me renfrognais-je

 **\- Depuis quand , tu restes là, plantée devant ton ordinateur ou la télé, à te goinfrer pour je ne sais quelle raison ?** S'énerva-t-elle de plus belle

 **\- Justement tu ne sais rien !** Balançais-je . **Alors fous moi la paix !**

Je l'entendis souffler lourdement et elle reprit :

 **\- écoutes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... Mais te voir comme ça , dans cet état , déprimée au point de ne plus sortir, je ne le supporte pas !** Dit-elle

 **\- ça me passera...** murmurais-je

 **\- Et quand ?!** Reprit-elle . **Ça fait déjà deux semaines Katniss que tu n'as pas mis un pied dehors, tu te lèves tous les jours vers 16h, tu ne manges rien ! Je dis STOP...**

Je soufflais, et tournais la tête dans sa direction. Prim avait l'air si triste, c'est vrai que je ne pouvais pas rester enfermée là à ne rien faire, elle avait déjà assez de problèmes avec maman.

Je me levais donc du canapé et me dirigeais vers elle, je la pris dans mes bras et déposais un baiser sur son front.

 **\- Pardon mon p'tit cannard !** Soufflais-je

 **\- Tu me promets d'aller mieux ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est promis..** répondis-je

Je me décidais d'envoyer un message à Clove après la conversation que j'avais eu avec Prim :

 _ **~Salut Clove, désolée pour ses derniers jours,**_

 _ **je ne me sentais pas très bien.**_

 _ **On peut se voir ? Bisous ~**_

Clove mis seulement quelques minutes avant de me répondre :

 _ **~Très bien, on se rejoint au Starbucks**_

 _ **du centre commercial pour 19h.~**_

Je m'empressais de lui répondre :

 _ **~Ok , merci, à toute à l'heure, dis à Madge de venir aussi.~**_

Il fallait que je me dépêche, il était déjà plus de 17h et je devais encore me préparer.

J'optais pour un simple jeans et une chemise blanche, puis je partis en direction du centre commercial où je devais rejoindre Clove.

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux et tournais la tête pour voir l'heure. Déjà 17h pensais-je. J'avais encore mal à la tête dû aux nombreuses boissons que je m'étais enfilées la veille.

Je pris mon téléphone et vu que Finnick m'avait à nouveau envoyé un message

 _ **~Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?! Je commence sérieusement par m'inquiéter !~**_

Je me décidais enfin de lui répondre après deux semaines de silence complet, je pense que je l'avais assez fait poireauté.

 _ **~Salut , je vais bien , merci.~**_

Quelques secondes plus tard , mon téléphone vibra à nouveau :

 _ **~Quoi ? C'est tout ?**_  
 _ **Il faut qu'on parle ! Je passe ce soir vers 21h**_

 _ **et tu as intérêt de m'ouvrir ta porte cette fois ci !~**_

Je répondis simplement :

 _ **~OK , si tu veux !~**_

Je comptais bien éclaircir les choses une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Katniss arriva sur le lieu du rendez vous à 19h tapante, elle dû attendre une dizaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir son amie s'avancer vers elle. Toutes les deux se saluèrent, et Clove ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras malgré son énervement.

 **-Tu me dois des explications !** Dit-elle à l'intention de Katniss

 **-Je sais... Madge n'est pas là ?** Demanda-t-elle

 **-Non, elle a du retard , elle arrivera vers 19h30.** Rétorqua Clove

 **-D'accord.** Souffla la jolie brune

Toutes les deux entrèrent dans le Starbucks et prirent un café.

 **\- Bon, maintenant expliques moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu refuses de nous voir pendant deux semaines !** Dit Clove sur un ton amer

 **\- Déjà je tenais à m'excuser...** Balbutia Katniss. **J'ai fait une connerie Clove .** Reprit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains

Clove fut désarçonnée par l'attitude de Katniss, qui d'habitude ne se serait jamais montrée dans cet état là.

 **\- Hé !** Dit-elle en prenant la main de Katniss dans la sienne , se voulant réconfortante. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- J'ai couché avec Mellark …** murmura Katniss

- **Enfin !** S'écria Clove joyeusement, ce qui surpris Katniss. **Et c'est ça qui te mets dans cet état ?** Demanda-t-elle

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas... Il m'a dit de dégagé de chez lui après que nous l'ayons fait...** dit-elle en ravalant sa salive

 **\- Pourquoi** **ça ?** Demanda Clove surprise à son tour

 **\- Parce-qu'il m'a dit s'inquiéter pour Finnick, car il lui a avoué qu 'il avait des sentiments pour moi... Sauf que je le savais , puisqu'un soir Finn' a voulu m'embrasser , mais je l'ai repoussé en lui disant que c'était trop tard …**

 **\- Attends comment ça, c'était trop tard ?** Questionna Clove qui n'en revenait pas de ses révélations

 **\- Quand j'avais 15 ans , j'étais amoureuse de Finn' , je lui ai dit et il m'a rejeté. J'étais encore une gamine ! Ça n'a plus d'importance. Je le considère comme mon frère !** Enchaîna Katniss. **Et du coup, Mellark s'est emporté et m'a foutu à la porte. Il a voulu me rattraper à la fin mais je l'ai rejeté.** Avoua-t-elle

Clove souffla lourdement, tandis que Katniss jouait avec ses mains nerveusement en tortillant ses doigts.

 **\- Bordel, vous êtes pas doués pour communiquer les deux !** Reprit-elle

 **\- Je sais …** rétorqua Katniss

Madge fit son apparition dans le Starbucks. Katniss la salua et Clove s'empressa de raconter à son amie les révélations de Katniss.

 **\- Et c'était bien ?** Demanda la blonde

 **\- Madge !** S'écria Katniss rougissant

 **\- Ben quoi ?** Demanda l'intéressée qui riait de plus belle

 **\- C'est vrai, tu pourrais au moins nous dire si c'était bien !** Dit Clove en riant à son tour. **Parce-que si il en vaut pas le coup, pas la peine de te mettre dans tous ces états !**

 **\- J 'aurais jamais dû vous en parler !** Rétorqua Katniss en se renfrognant

 **\- Oh détends toi ! On rigole !** Souffla Madge

Katniss pris une gorgée de son café et reprit :

 **\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagit comme ça …** dit-elle désespérée

 **\- Parce-que c'est un mec et que t'es pas très douée !** Balança Clove

 **\- Merci !** Rétorqua sèchement Katniss

 **\- Tu vois, je parle de ça !** Reprit son amie

 **\- de quoi ?**

 **\- De ton attitude ! Tu prends la mouche pour un rien , tu n'arrives pas à t'expliquer calmement avec quelqu'un...**

Katniss se contenta d'encaisser les reproches qui affluaient de ses deux amies, et s'avoua à elle-même qu'elle était peut être un peu trop dure avec elle même, qu'elle devrait se laisser aller, au lieu de tout calculer.

 **\- Peeta est blessé , voilà pourquoi il t'a envoyé boulé .** Répondit Madge

 **\- Tu crois qu'il ne m'a pas blessé peut-être ?** Demanda-t-elle sur l'énervement

 **\- Je n'en doute pas , mais tu devrais essayer de calmer les choses, de prendre le temps de vous expliquer !** Reprit-elle

 **\- Il ne voudra pas m'écouter …** commença-t-elle

- **Si tu n'essaies pas, c'est sûr qu'il ne t'écouteras pas !** Dit la blonde

 **\- Tu as peut-être raison...** rétorqua Katniss

C'est sur ses derniers conseils que les trois amies finirent leur discussion.

Elles étaient heureuses de se retrouver après ces deux semaines de silence radio. Elles sortirent bras dessus, bras dessous du Starbucks et décidèrent d'aller manger. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien autour d'un plateau de frites et d'hamburger, avant de se décider de rentrer chacune dans leurs appartements vers une peu plus de 22h.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Katniss avaient une centaines de pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Et si ses deux amies avaient raison après tout ?

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

J'entendis frapper à ma porte sur les coups de 21h. Je m'avançais et trouvais Finnick devant l'encadrement , je le saluais et me décalais de l'entrée pour le laisser passer. Il s'avança dans la pièce et se tourna vers moi, les bras croisés sur son torse attendant une explication de ma part.

 **\- Katniss m'a tout dit !** Balançais-je lourd de sous-entendus

 **\- Et ?** Me demanda-t-il

 **\- Tu es sérieux Finn' ?** Demandais-je agacé ! **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

 **\- Parce-que c'est une vieille histoire et …**

 **\- Oui et que maintenant tu es amoureux de la fille que tu as repoussé !** Balançais-je **. Sauf que je ne le savais pas, et j'ai... j'ai...** bégayais-je nerveux

 **\- Tu as ?** Demanda-t-il

 **\- Everdeen et moi on a fait une connerie !**

Finnick resta silencieux un moment et me dévisagea

- **Ne lui fais pas de mal !** Lança-t-il durement

 **\- Pas mal venant d'un mec qui l'a repoussé !** Ironisais-je

 **\- C'est une vieille histoire...** Rétorqua-t-il

 **\- Peut-être, sauf que j'ai eu peur de foutre notre amitié en l'air à cause de ça ! Parce-que je sais que tu l'aimes, mais je ne savais pas que tous les deux vous aviez été si proches dans le passé. Vous vous êtes bien foutus de ma gueule .** M'énervais-je

Finnick leva les yeux au ciel :

 **\- Bordel, je dois te le répéter combien de fois ?! Elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi ! Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves pour un truc qui ne s'est finalement jamais passé !** Demanda-t-il

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Ouais, tu ne sais pas ! Tous les deux, vous refusez de vous admettre que vous vous aimez plus que bien depuis le soir où je te l'ai fait rencontré !**

 **\- C'est faux …** commençais-je

 **\- Non ce n'est pas faux , excuses moi je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'envoyer en l'air avec mes ennemis MOI ! Donc ne me la fait pas à moi , je sais comment tu fonctionnes depuis le temps !** Balança-t-il

Ok, Finnick 1, Peeta 0 .

 **\- Et c'est moi qui devrais t'en vouloir pour Katniss...** Reprit-il. **Mais, non , je suis heureux de te voir heureux ! Alors bon sang, arrêtes d'agir comme un gamin.**

* * *

Peeta et Finnick continuèrent leur discussion, Peeta raconta à Finnick ce qu'il avait dit à Katniss et Finn lui conseilla d'aller s'excuser. C'est sur ses bons conseils que Finnick laissa le beau blond réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Les deux amis se serrèrent la main et ils se promirent de ne jamais se laisser tomber.

Peeta commença à somnoler autour des 23h , mais des bruits sourds se firent entendre contre la porte. Il parti ouvrir la porte en question , se demandant qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière celle-ci. Il y découvrit Katniss dans une petite robe noire, qui lui allait à merveille. Il savait au fond de lui pourquoi elle était là. Tous les deux le savaient ! Il la dévisagea de haut en bas , appréciant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui... Il la fit rentrer dans sa suite après avoir repris ses esprits et tous les deux se dirigèrent sans un mot vers la table du salon, plus que jamais déterminés à s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute...

 _ **~En espérant que ce chapitre 7 vous plaira**_

 _ **Laissez votre avis.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mockngjay : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ , je te laisse découvrir la suite =)**_

 _ **Linou2701 : Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre 8 , merci pour tes reviews**_

 _ **Darliing : Pas grave c'est les vacances, tu peux te permettre d'aller au lit plus tard lol ^^**_

 _ **Gwendoline86 : Merci pour ton commentaire qui me fait chaud au cœur ^^. Je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise autant. Bonne lecture pour la suite =)**_

 _ **Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me font plaisir et je remercie également toutes les personnes qui me suivent.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

* * *

Katniss et Peeta se regardèrent un long moment avant de prendre la parole en même temps, ce qui fit rougir la belle brune.

 **\- Vas y, je t'en prie commence …** décréta le beau blond

 **\- Non, toi !** dit-elle en tortillant une de ses mèches entre ses doigts

Peeta la regarda longuement, ne sachant pas trop comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, puis il finit par balancer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

 **\- Ecoutes… Je suis désolée de m'être emporté comme ça la dernière fois, j'ai été con et un peu jaloux sur le moment je dois avouer** **…** souffla-t-il

Jaloux ? s'étonna Katniss, qui décidément était un peu perdue avec ses sentiments. Néanmoins cette révélation lui fit chaud au cœur… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire après les derniers mots de Peeta .

 **\- A toi !** l'encouragea-t-il

Katniss se tortilla sur sa chaise et entremêla ses doigts pour contenir sa nervosité.

 **\- Je suis désolée moi aussi…** Souffla-t-elle . **Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler de cette manière. Mais comme je te l'ai dit l'autre fois, Finnick et moi on se connait depuis un bail, je le considère comme mon frère depuis un moment ! J'étais encore une gamine quand je pensais l'aimer. C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant.**

Peeta regarda Katniss se lever de sa chaise, elle lui tourna le dos, faisant face à la baie vitrée et ne répondit rien, il appréciait que pour une fois la conversation se passait bien et sans disputes.

La jolie brune fit volte-face et retourna son attention vers Peeta , apparemment elle attendait une réponse, un petit geste de sa part suite à ses propos, qui lui confirmerait que le beau blond ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Mais Mellark ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle souffla et reprit où elle s'était arrêtée :

 **\- Je veux juste qu'on arrête de se disputer pour un rien, j'aimerais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases.** Lança-t-elle

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Peeta sur son visage angélique, qui était resté inexpressif depuis le début de leur conversation.

Elle le trouva si beau à ce moment précis, puis elle secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits

 **\- Je suis d'accord…** finit-il par lâcher après quelques secondes de silence qui lui parût une éternité

Il se leva à son tour et se rapprocha d'elle, il se posta devant elle et glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Katniss. Elle abaissa la tête gênée par ce geste. Mais ça lui réchauffa à nouveau le cœur, elle ne se trompait pas, elle en était sûre qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle à présent, même si ça restait encore un peu confu dans sa tête...

Katniss s'autorisa à passer sa main droite sur le visage du bel apollon qui se trouvait devant elle…

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

Son geste me surpris sur le coup. Katniss n'était pas le genre de fille à entreprendre les choses, enfin avec les garçons, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu flirter avec un mec, à part la fameuse soirée où elle s'était collée à Cato, puis ensuite s'était attaquée à moi, ce qui m'avait rendu fou intérieurement.

 **\- Peeta …** souffla-t-elle

Sa voix m'électrisa sur place, elle était si sensuelle.

 **\- Katniss.** Susurrais-je en prenant sa main qui se trouvait encore sur ma joue dans la mienne

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et repris :

 **\- Pourquoi c'est si compliqué entre nous ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas …** répondis-je en tournant la tête vers la baie vitrée

 **\- Je ne veux plus souffrir...** continua-t-elle

Elle se rapprocha et cette fois-ci, je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps tout entier. Mais je ressentais aussi toute sa tristesse ce qui me serra le coeur. Je ne supportais pas de la voir malheureuse.

 **\- Je n'y arrive plus …** murmura-t-elle

 **\- Tu n'arrives plus à quoi ?** demandais-je intrigué en relevant son menton vers moi

 **\- A être loin de toi…**

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma cage thoracique, et je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir goûter à nouveau à ses douces lèvres.

Elle laissa ma langue entrer en contact avec la sienne. Ses mains se crochetèrent à mon cou et elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille.

 **\- Bordel, tu sais à quel point tu me rends dingue …** soufflais-je entre deux baisers

 **\- J'ai une petite idée !** lança-t-elle malicieuse en frictionnant son bassin contre le mien, perdant toute trace de tristesse

Des grognements s'échappèrent de ma bouche, ce qui la fit gémir contre mes lèvres.

 **\- J'ai envie de toi… J'ai besoin de toi !** Me supplia-t-elle

 **\- Oh Katniss** ! soufflais-je en baladant mes lèvres dans son cou. **Moi aussi...**

* * *

Peeta se dirigea vers son lit et y déposa Katniss avec légèreté, il voulait être doux avec elle ce soir...

Il pris les ourlets de la robe noire entre ses mains, tremblant un peu, et lui retira le tissu qui la couvrait avant de la parsemer de baisers. Katniss déposa ses mains sur le torse de son amant et savoura ce nouveau contact en fermant les yeux et laissant retomber sa tête en arrière. Il baissa le sous-vêtement qui couvrait encore la peau de sa douce, maintenant elle se trouvait totalement nue devant lui, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il continua ses caresses et lorsqu'il voulu lui faire plaisir, Katniss le stoppa.

 **\- Non, je te veux en moi...** dit-elle en l'encerclant dans ses bras

\- **Tu es sûre ?** lui demanda-t-il un peu surpris

 **\- Oui ...** souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser humide contre ses lèvres

Peeta ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant, se débarassa de ses habits , il déposa un baiser sur le front de Katniss et pris dans le tirroir de sa table de nuit un préservatif, une fois placé, il lui sourit et repris :

 **\- Tu es tellement belle ...**

La jolie brune se mis à rougir.

 **\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus !** lança-t-elle en se reprenant

Il lui sourit à nouveau et ancra ses yeux dans les siens, il la pénétra doucement. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de gémir... L'avoir en elle était si bon. Elle ne voulait plus se cacher devant lui. Il roulla des hanches, la pénétrant toujours plus profondément. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le sentir au plus profond d'elle. Tous les deux ne parlaient plus, et profitaient de cet instant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler d'ailleurs, juste un regard et ils se comprenaient. Leurs souffles envahissaient la chambre et c'est à l'unisson qu'ils jouirent ensemble ...

Au bout de quelques minutes, Peeta roula sur le côté et attira Katniss dans ses bras. Il caressa les cheveux de sa belle pendant de longues minutes ne brisant en aucun cas le silence.

Pour la première fois, Katniss et Peeta avaient passé un moment sans doute des plus merveilleux qu'ils aient eu ensemble, ils rejoignirent les bras de morphée au bout d'une dizaine de minutes avec enfin leurs tensions apaisées...

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

L'odeur de pain grillé et de croissant me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je me tournais et découvris que Peeta n'étais plus dans le lit mais derrière le plan de travail de la cuisine, qui se trouvait derrière l'ouverture qui séparait la cuisine de la chambre, me tournant le dos.

Je m'étirais doucement, me redressant dans le lit, assise en tailleur.

Peeta avait l'air si concentré par ce qu'il faisait, qu'il ne remarqua même pas que j'étais réveillée.

Je saisis le t-shirt de Peeta qui se trouvait au pied du lit et l'enfilais. Je me dirigeais vers lui et une fois dans la cuisine, encerclais sa taille de mes bras, je le sentis se tendre sous le contact de nos deux corps.

 **\- Bjour ...** murmurais-je

 **\- Bonjour toi !** lança-t-il souriant en se retournant vers moi et saisissant mon visage entre ses mains, il déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres.

 **\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?** lui demandais-je en voyant plusieurs boules de pâtes sur le plan de travail.

 **\- Je t'ai fait du pain et des croissants, mais je crois que je me suis un peu emballé au niveau des quantités.** Dit-il hilare

 **\- Tu sais faire ça toi ?** lui demandais-je interloquée

 **\- Oui... Mes parents étaient boulangés, alors je sais comment faire du pain et des viénoiseries.** Rétorqua-t-il fièrement

 **\- Oh ... Je ne savais pas. Merci en tout cas.** Dis-je en pensant soudainement que je n'avais jamais vu les parents de Peeta

Il me sourit franchement, et prit un des croissants et me le tendit.

 **\- Tiens , il faut que tu manges ! Il faut reprendre des forces !** me taquina-t-il en faisant référence à la veille

 **\- Vantard !** lançais-je en riant à mon tour

 **\- Tu en prendras pour Prim et ta mère.** Dit-il

- **Non garde les !** rétorquais-je entre deux bouchés

 **\- Katniss...** souffla-t-il . **Je sais que j'aime bien manger, mais que veux-tu que je fasse de dix croissants.**

 **\- C'est vrai ! Même si t'es un peu un estomac sur patte !** rétorquais-je en riant aux éclats

 **\- On se moque de moi Everdeen ?** dit-il en relevant un sourcil

 **\- Qui ? Moi ? Nooooon, je n'oserais jamais ...** Rigolais-je

Il ria avec moi et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Je savourais le croissant et Peeta me servit un café. On discuta de tout et de rien, puis son téléphone sonna.

 **\- C'est Finnick !** lança-t-il en prenant le téléphone dans ses mains

 **\- Réponds !** l'encourageais-je

Il décrocha le téléphone et répondit à notre ami commun.

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

Je savais très bien pourquoi Finnick appelait, il voulait savoir si j'avais vu Katniss.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Salut Peeta ! ça va ?**

 **\- Oui très bien, et toi ?** lui demandais-je

 **\- Oui, alors tu as vu Katniss ?** demanda-t-il

 **\- En fait... Elle avec moi !** dis-je en lançant un regard en direction de Katniss

 **\- Ah , je vois , je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps !** dit-il en riant . **Au fait ce soir, on sort en boîte , vous venez ?**

 **\- Finnick nous demande si on veut aller en boîte avec eux ce soir ?** demandais-je à Katniss en m'éloignant un peu du téléphone

elle approuva d'un signe de tête en sirotant son café

 **\- Elle est d'accord !**

 **\- Super ! A ce soir !** lança-t-il heureux

- **Merci pour tout Finn !** lançais-je heureux, en faisant référence à ses conseils de la veille

\- **T'es mon meilleur pote ! Embrasse là pour moi.** dit-il

 **\- Ok , à ce soir !** balançais-je

Puis il raccrocha. Je déposais le téléphone sur la table basse du salon et m'approchais de Katniss. Elle me souria et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes une fois de plus ...

* * *

Katniss était rentrée chez elle pour se préparer, elle salua Prim et sa mère et déposa le pain et les croissants sur le plan de travail de leur cuisine. Prim ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui la rendait si souriante et où elle avait passez la nuit. Lorsque Prim apprit pour sa soeur et Peeta, elle sauta de joie. Katniss s'empressa d'envoyer un message à ses deux amies, qui mourraient d'envie de savoir comment c'était passée la soirée entre elle et Mellark. Puis elle finit par aller se préparer.

Peeta de son côté se prépara également, et alla chercher sa belle sur les coups de 22h. Tous les deux étaient attendus par Finnick dans la limousine qu'il avait louer, au bas de l'hôtel.  
Le groupe d'ami se dirigea vers la boîte de nuit, le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur et Katniss ne manqua pas de rougir plusieurs fois après les remarques de ses deux amies au sujet de Peeta, ce qui le faisait sourire. Une fois devant la boîte , ils partirent s'installer dans le carré vip et entamèrent la soirée plus heureux que jamais.

Tout au long de la soirée, Finnick fut intrigué par la serveuse aux cheveux rouges oubliant complétement Katniss qui hantait ses pensées depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis en contact lorsqu'il lui avait présenté Peeta, il tenta deux ou trois fois de lui parler , mais elle n'avait pas une minute, les clients ne cessaient d'affluer. Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains vers la fin de la soirée et se dirigea vers le bar, bien décidé de connaître le nom de la serveuse en question.

Il se mis assis sur un tabouret du bar et se mis à la fixer.

 **\- Vous voulez ?** demanda-t-elle en essuyant un verre à bière avec un torchon qui se trouvait sur son épaule un peu plus tôt dans la soirée

 **\- Connaître ton nom !** lança-t-il franchement

 **\- ça ne te regarde pas !** dit-elle sur la défensive

Mais elle aussi l'avait remarqué au cours de la soirée, elle le trouvait plus que charmant, et elle était très heureuse que le beau blond s'intéresse à elle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas passer pour une groupie, alors elle joua la carte de la fille inaccessible.

 **\- Je suis Finnick !** rétorqua-t-il à sa dernière remarque

 **\- Annie ...** murmura-t-elle

 **\- Enchanté Annie .** Dit-il avec un sourire dragueur

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais ne baissa aucunement le regard. Soutenant les prunelles vertes du beau blond qui l'hypnotisaient totalement.

 **\- ça fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ?** lui demanda Finnick

 **\- c'est mon premier jour.** Dit-elle toujours occupée à essuyer les verres se trouvant derrière le comptoir

 **\- Pas trop dur ?** lui demanda-t-il

 **\- ça va, je m'en sors pour l'instant !** dit-elle en souriant

Il l'observa un moment, puis il pris un bout de papier qui trainait dans sa veste et décida d'écrire son numéro, après tout il n'avait rien à perdre.

 **\- Tiens, au cas où l'envie te prendrais de m'appeler !** dit-il en déposant le papier sur le bar

il tourna les talons, ne laissant pas le temps à Annie de lui répondre et se dirigea vers le carré vip pour rejoindre ses amis...

* * *

 _ **~ Voilà le chapitre 8**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos avis ^^**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture ~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mockngjay : Finnick a des sentiments pour Katniss depuis qu'il lui a présenté Peeta ( deux ans plus tôt ) et Annie est là pour le faire bouger lol , il est temps qu'il se trouve quelqu'un ce petit .**_  
 _ **Oui Peeta et Katniss sont des adeptes de la réconciliations au lit je te le confirme mdr . Merci pour ton commentaire Monckgjay ^^, j'espère que la suite te plaira , bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre**_

 _ **Linou2701 : c'est moi qui te remercie ^^ . Bonne lecture pour la suite =)**_

 _ **Noradrenaline : Merci , je suis ravie que ces premiers chapitres te plaises ^^. Oui Finnick est en train de se remuer, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre dans la vie ahah. Et oui entre Peeta et Katniss c'est le jeu du chat et de la souris . Merci pour ton avis , bonne lecture pour la suite ^^**_

 _ **Darliing : Merci ^^ , j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant**_

 _ **Peetniss : Oui comme tu dis , l'amour ça a du bon ^^ . Bonne lecture pour le prochain chapitre ,en espérant qu'il te plaira =)**_

 _ **Gwendoline86 : Merci pour ton avis , ça me fait super plaisir que cette fiction te plaise . Je te laisse découvrir la suite ^^**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, Katniss avait repéré Finnick en train de draguer la serveuse aux cheveux rouges, elle essaya de cacher, malgré elle, la petite pointe de jalousie qui l'envahissait. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était vexée par l'attitude de Finnick, sans doute parce qu'i peine quelques jours que Finnick lui avait avoué ses sentiments... pensa-t-elle et qu'elle avait tout de même apprécié l'importance qu'il lui accordait depuis quelques semaines. Peeta ne dit rien, mais remarqua que sa belle avait son attention portée ailleurs. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque Johanna du Trinket shop sauta au cou de Katniss.

 **\- Salut toi !**

 **\- Hey, ça va ?** demanda Katniss

\- **Oui et toi ? Apparemment tout vas pour le mieux !** dit-elle en désignant du regard le beau blond qui tenait Katniss par la taille

\- **Oh… Oui. Je te présente Peeta .** rétorqua-t-elle

 **\- Enchanté beau gosse !** s'exclama Johanna en l'embrassant

 **\- Euh… Salut !** lança Peeta perpexle

Le comportement de Johanna ne surprenait pas Katniss ! C'était le genre de fille, qui aimait se faire remarquer, tout le contraire d'elle. Mais la jolie brune appréciait franchement la compagnie de Johanna.

Katniss l'invita à rejoindre le groupe pour passer la soirée. Quant à Peeta, il parti rejoindre Finnick qui lorgnait sur la serveuse depuis qu'il s'était remis assis dans le carré VIP.

 **\- Arrêtes de la mater comme ça !** lança Peeta en riant

 **\- Je ne la mate pas…** Commença Finnick

Peeta haussa un sourcil , se demandant si son ami se foutait vraiment de lui quand il osa lui donner une réponse si absurde.

 **\- Bon ok ! Je la mate !** répliqua Finn' en riant à son tour

 **\- Ben fais le plus discrètement, parce qu'elle doit te prendre pour un psychopathe.** Lança son ami

Pendant qu'Annie, qui était trop occupée à regarder Finnick du coin de l'œil, renversa les consommations du plateau qu'elle devait servir sur un homme qui, d'apparence était plutôt riche, vu la taille de sa montre et sa composition… certainement de l'or.

 **\- Tu l'as rend nerveuse au point de renverser son plateau.** Rigola Peeta

Finnick et Peeta avait retrouvé leur complicité d'avant et c'était bon de les voir rire aux éclats.

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

 **\- Allô la Terre , ici la Lune !**

Johanna me sorti de mes pensées en agitant sa main devant moi

 **\- Quoi ?** m'exclamais-je

 **\- Dis !** Lança-t-elle . **Ton mec , c'est lequel des deux au juste ?** reprit-elle en désignant les deux jeunes hommes qui riaient, d'un mouvement furtif de la tête

 **\- Ben Peeta , voyons !** rétorquais-je en m'empourprant

 **\- Pourtant, tu ne cesses de regarder l'autre garçon depuis tout à l'heure !** dit Johanna en plissant les yeux méfiante

 **\- Finnick est mon meilleur ami.** Me lassais-je de devoir me répéter

 **\- Alors, pourquoi tu le fixes comme une demeurée ?**

Mais elle n'en avait pas marre de ses questions ! pensais-je

 **\- Je ne le fixe pas …** répondis-je irritée

 **\- Bon très bien .** Dit-elle en sirotant sa vodka pomme

Je lançais un regard à la table où se trouvait Peeta, et je vis Finnick faire signe à la serveuse qui venait de renverser son plateau. La même qu'il venait de draguer… Il lui parla quelques minutes avant de lui tendre un billet. Je détournais les yeux, et rencontrais ceux de Peeta, il me regarda interloqué, et souleva un sourcil comme cherchant une réponse à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son visage se durcit et il détourna la tête et ne me prêta plus attention.

 **\- Et ça c'était quoi ?** demanda ma voisine en me tapant le bras

 **\- Tu veux bien arrêter de te faire des films ?!** rétorquais-je en m'énervant

 **\- C'est à cause de la serveuse ?** me demanda-t-elle ne lâchant pas l'affaire

Je ne répondis rien, alors elle enchaîna :

 **\- Pourquoi t'es jalouse d'une serveuse qui drague ton meilleur pote, je ne saisis pas ! Surtout que tu es avec un garçon, qui est des plus charmants ! Donnes le moi, s'il ne te satisfait pas !** lança -t-elle en souriant en coin

J'aimais Peeta , qu'avait-il pu penser de mon comportement ? Mon estomac se noua .

Attends elle venait de dire quoi ? Me rappelais-je intérieurement

 **\- Non mais ça ne va pas bien là-haut ?** lui demandais-je choquée

 **\- Bon alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse !** dit-elle hilare, tout en esquivant ce que je venais de lui répondre

 **\- J'a.. J'ai !** bégayais-je

 **\- Bon accouches, j'ai pas toute la soirée ! Enfin si, mais bon je préfère me taper une bonne cuite ce soir , que de t'entendre geindre toute la nuit !**

Je lui lançais un regard noir et repris.

 **\- Au début Peeta et moi, on ne s'aimait pas trop, et j'ai eu le béguin pour Finnick il y a quelques temps, il ne ressentait pas la même chose et Peeta est arrivé dans sa vie… Avec Finnick on ne s'est plus vu pendant trois ans , et j'en ai voulu à Peeta d'avoir pris ma place de meilleure amie… Enfin je crois.** Rétorquais-je

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Et j'ai peur que cette fille nous sépare si ça marche entre eux… Surtout qu'il m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi il y a peu de temps , alors j'ai peur qu'il coupe les ponts… Bon je sais, c'est un peu égoïste de ma part de raisonner comme ça.** Lançais-je

 **\- C'est carrément égoïste, ouais ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir s'il te fait ça ! Il reviendra , il faut que tu lui laisses le temps Katniss… Et pendant ce temps , prends soin de ton Peeta, car il a pas l'air très content de ce qu'il a vu tout à l'heure , alors quand tu rentres mets le paquet… Ou touches lui le paquet, c'est comme tu le sens !** pouffa-t-elle

 **\- Johanna !** dis-je en rougissant à l'extrême, ce qui redoubla ses rires

 **\- Oh , c'est bon , ne joues pas la sainte ni touche avec moi !** balança-t-elle. **Je suis sûre que t'es une vrai coquine, toi !** dit-elle en pointant son index au-dessus de ma poitrine

 **\- N'importe quoi…** Marmonnais-je en rougissant de plus belle…

* * *

Johanna qui avait déjà rencontré Clove lors de leur précédente sortie, l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Katniss et Madge passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, Finnick et Peeta firent la même chose.  
Katniss finit par se sentir fatiguée, et demanda à Peeta de rentrer, il ne lui refusa pas et tous les deux saluèrent leurs amis. Une fois en dehors de la boite de nuit, Peeta héla un taxi et ils rentrèrent doucement à l'hôtel. Katniss s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Peeta le long du trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée, pourquoi avait-elle le yeux rivés sur Finnick. Une pointe de jalousie l'envahit et il regarda la ville défiler sous ses yeux à travers les vitres du taxi qui les conduisaient à leur hotel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Peeta réveilla délicatement Katniss, puis il l'aida à s'extirper du véhicule, ils arrivèrent dans l'ascenseur.

 **\- Tu dors vers moi ?** lui demanda le beau blond

 **\- Ben oui !** s'étonna Katniss devant la question de son amant

Il détourna ses yeux pour fixer les étages défiler. Il ne voulait pas croiser les yeux de la jolie brune.

Une fois dans la chambre, Katniss alla prendre une douche en vitesse et demanda à Peeta de la rejoindre. Il arriva seulement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes , au même moment où Katniss sortait de la cabine de douche.

 **\- Tu veux que je vienne ?** lui demanda-t-elle

 **\- Non, c'est bon, vas te coucher , j'arrive !** rétorqua-t-il froidement en déposant un baiser rapide au coin des lèvres de Katniss

Katniss se glissa sous les draps en attendant que Peeta revienne de la douche. Elle dû s'assoupir, car lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux , il faisait déjà un peu jour et Peeta dormait contre elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder admirative, il était tellement beau et avait l'air apaisé pendant son sommeil. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur le bout du nez de Peeta, ce qui le fit tressaillir, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et déposa cette fois-ci des baisers dans son cou. Peeta souffla de plaisir et encercla Katniss dans ses bras.

 **\- Quelle heure ?** murmurra-t-il toujours sans ouvrir les yeux

Elle se redressa un peu et regarda le réveil

 **\- 6h15 .** chuchota-t-elle

 **\- MmmmHhh .** Marmonna-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans le cou de Katniss.

Elle en profita pour le faire basculer et grimpa sur lui.

 **\- Katniss , pas maintenant !** dit-il en la repoussant doucement

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle le cœur serré

Cette fois, Peeta ouvrit les yeux et se mis sur le flan, de manière à lui tourner le dos.

 **\- Fatigué !** dit-il

Ok , il était fâché pour ce qu'il avait surpris dans la soirée et elle le savait. Elle comprenait très bien la réaction qu'avait Peeta à son égard, elle n'aurait pas aimé surprendre une fille lambda regarder Peeta avec cette insistance ou inversement. Alors, elle se colla à son dos et passa ses bras autour de sa taille .

 **\- Désolée , pour hier soir.** Dit-elle

Elle sentit Peeta se raidir, et finalement il finit par se retourner de sorte à lui faire face .

 **\- J'étais persuadé que tu ne l'aimais pas… Mais la manière dont tu l'as regardé me fait penser le contraire et je te le cache pas…** commença-t-il

 **\- Tu te trompes !** se précipita-t-elle

 **\- Je ne pense pas non… J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux Katniss !** murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux pour contenir sa rage

 **\- Je n'aurais pas dû le regarder avec insistance je sais… Mais j'ai juste peur de perdre mon meilleur ami à cause de cette fille, un peu comme il avait fait avec moi quand vous vous êtes rencontrés…** murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête . **Mais je comprends ce que tu ressens , je suis désolée de m'être comportée comme une égoïste.** dit-elle pour le rassurer

Peeta affichait un air triste sur son visage.

 **\- Désolée Katniss , mais je crois qu'on s'est peut-être un peu emballé les deux.** Souffla-t-il

 **\- Qu-quoi ?** hoqueta-t-elle sous le choc

 **\- On devrait prendre notre temps…**

 **\- Peeta , tu plaisantes là ?** lui demanda-t-elle en retenant un sanglot. **Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée, je te promets que Finnick n'est rien d'autre que mon ami. C'est juste que …**

 **\- Que quoi ? Dis-le ! Parce que, honnêtement j'ai du mal à te suivre !** le brusqua-t-elle

 **\- Quand mon père est mort, Finnick a été là pour moi, je l'ai fait fuir en lui révélant mes sentiments, et tu nous as définitivement séparé, je t'en ai voulu , je l'admets, c'est une des principales raison qui m'a fait te détester.**

Peeta offusqué par les propos de Katniss , voulu répliquer , mais elle le fit taire avec son index posé sur sa bouche.

 **\- Laisses-moi finir s'il te plait !** reprit-elle **. Mais tu vois, dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi Peeta, j'ai su que c'était toi et pas Finnick. Intérieurement je l'ai toujours su, mais je ne voulais pas me l'admettre… J'avais peur de me faire abandonner une nouvelle fois, et il faut dire que tu n'avais pas une très bonne réputation, enfin tout le monde disait que tu étais du genre à te taper tout ce qui bouge… Alors forcément je n'étais pas rassurée. Je t'ai détesté pour ce que tu m'as fait ressentir, parce que j'avais beau vouloir m'éloigner de toi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rentrer dans ton jeu, plus je te provoquais, mieux je me sentais. C'était ma façon à moi, de me faire remarquer en quelque sorte… D'exister à ma manière, que tu me remarque … Alors je t'en supplie ne m'en veux pas pour ce soir, j'ai bien compris que si Finnick voulait s'éloigner de moi , ce n'était pas un drame, qu'il reviendrait car nous sommes des amis.** Souffla-t-elle

Peeta regardait Katniss étonné, sous le choc, il n'arrivait pas à répondre à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se sentait flatté, et un peu bête d'avoir réagi de cette manière. Au bout de quelques minutes il repris ses esprits et attira Katniss dans ses bras et pris son menton dans une de ses mains.

 **\- Depuis que je t'ai vu , tu n'es pas sorti de ma tête une seule fois Katniss… Je suis désolé de réagir comme ça, le lien que tu as avec Finnick me rend un peu jaloux. Mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi… Je suis désolée. Je ne t'en veux pas.** Lâcha-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle

 **\- D'accord…** susurra-t-elle contre les lèvres de son amant. **Plus de dispute alors ?** lui demanda-t-elle en souriant faiblement

 **\- Plus de dispute ! Enfin , si on y arrive .** Dit-il en riant

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai, que l'on n'est pas très doué pour parler tous les deux.** Rétorqua-t-elle en riant à son tour

 **\- On va apprendre...** Dit-il . **Allez poses moi des questions !** dit-il enjoué

 **\- Que je te poses des questions ?** s'étonna-t-elle

 **\- Oui , pour qu'on apprenne un peu mieux à se connaître. Je ne sais même pas ta couleur préféré !** lança-t-il en riant

 **\- Tu m'en demandes trop là !** dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans le coussin

 **\- Non allez plus sérieusement ! Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?** insista-t-il

 **\- Le vert , comme celui de la mousse sur les arbres dans la forêt, ou encore celui des feuilles…** murmura-t-elle. **Et toi ?**

 **\- L'orange, pas un orange vif ! Mais un orange plus crépusculaire, comme un coucher de soleil.** Lança-t-il rêveur

 **\- Oh…** souffla Katniss admirant Peeta

 **\- Allez à toi maintenant ! Pose- moi une question !** l'encouragea-t-il

Katniss hésita un instant avant de poser sa question, qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec Peeta au petit déjeuner. Elle avait peur de toucher un point sensible, mais elle décida de se lancer, après tout Peeta avait raison, ils devaient apprendre à se connaître avant tout

 **\- Où sont tes parents ?**

* * *

 **~Voilà le chapitre 9**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos avis**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisirs.**

 **Bonne lecture~**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Linou2701 : Merci pour ta review ^^**_

 _ **Mockngjay : Non ça va, Katniss a évité la casse de justesse ^^ , c'est avec plaisir que je te laisse découvrir la suite**_

 _ **Mel : Merci Mel , je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise autant , je te laisse découvrir le prochain chapitre ^^**_

 _ **LadyAmethyste : Et bien je suis heureuse que tu ais cédé à la tentation de lire ma fiction alors ^^ , merci en tout cas ^^ , ravis de te compter parmi les nouvelles lectrices**_

 _ **Noradrenaline : ah ça oui , la jalousie , il n'y a rien à faire lol . Oui , je te laisse découvrir la réponse de Peeta ^^**_

 **Je voudrais une fois de plus, vous remercier pour vos adorables reviews , qui me font très très mais TREEES plaisirs ^^ .**

 **Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre =)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

Le visage de Peeta se mis à blêmir en une fraction de seconde. Il resta pendant quelques minutes , stoïque, ne sachant pas comment aborder ce sujet si délicat avec Katniss. Seul Finnick était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie du mystérieux Peeta Mellark.

Katniss finit par se sentir mal à l'aise du silence qui régnait dans la pièce, elle s'en voulait d'avoir à nouveau jeté un froid entre eux.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, si tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi, je ne t'en voudrai pas…** murmura-t-elle

Peeta tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la jolie brune.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça , je … C'est une longue histoire.** Balança-t-il nonchalant

 **\- J'ai tout mon temps.** Souffla Katniss comme pour le rassurer

Elle regardait Peeta, qui avait perdu toute trace de joie, faisant place à une profonde tristesse et colère, elle pouvait le voir dans les yeux de son amant.

Peeta souffla bruyamment avant de détourner son regard de celui de Katniss.

 **\- Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne ?**

 **\- Bien évidemment , je ne te trahirai jamais…** répondit-elle

Peeta chercha ses mots avant de reprendre :

 **\- Je ne suis pas originaire du Capitole Katniss, bien sûr j'ai toujours eu de l'argent grâce à mon travail, mais pas autant qu'aujourd'hui… Finnick m'a aidé…**

 **\- Quel est le rapport avec tes parents ?** l'interrompit-elle **. Et comment ça tu ne viens pas du Capitole ?**

 **\- Laisses-moi te raconter sans m'interrompre s'il te plait, ce n'est pas facile de te dire tout ça…** lança-t-il

Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Katniss , elle acquiesça dans un mouvement de tête les dernières paroles du beau blond. Il hésita quelques instants avant de finir par se lancer dans un long monologue :

 **\- Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne viens pas du Capitole, je suis né dans le District douze. La vie là-bas est difficile, les gens sont pauvres la plupart du temps… On va dire que j'ai été avantagé, car mes parents étaient commerçants. Donc on s'en sortait bien. J'ai travaillé jusqu'à mes 14 ans dans la boulangerie de mes parents. Mon père était sympa avec moi et me filait quelques billets en douce, il savait que je voulais partir de la maison, car ma mère me traitait comme un esclave. Alors il me donnait cet argent en cachette pour que je puisse rejoindre le Capitole et avoir un autre avenir que de rester dans ce district pourri où tout le monde meurt de faim… J'ai deux frères ainés aussi, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils deviennent et à vrai dire je m'en fou, ils étaient comme ma mère et prenait un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir.**

Peeta fit une pause, sa gorge se nouait au fur et à mesure de son récit, retraçant les souvenirs du district douze dans sa mémoire, raconter tout ça était une vrai épreuve pour lui, il expira un grand coup et repris où il s'était arrêté.

 **\- Puis j'ai fini par récolter assez d'argent pour me payer le fameux voyage jusqu'au Capitole. Même si je n'avais que 14 ans, j'en paraissais 17 largement, alors je n'ai eu aucun problème pour voyager seul… Laisser mon père, a été un vrai supplice pour moi, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui non plus, je ne peux pas me permettre de le joindre, ma mère le mettrait à la porte, si elle savait qu'il m'avait aidé à m'enfuir de la maison, ou elle pourrait faire bien pire que de le mettre à la porte… Je suis arrivé au Capitole en plein milieu de la nuit, et la première chose qui attira mon attention, c'était la pancarte d'un bar qui brillait de mille feux , je n'avais jamais assisté à un tel spectacle de toute ma vie ! C'était tout nouveau pour moi. Alors, j'ai décidé de passer les portes de l'endroit en question, je me suis dirigé vers le bar et avec le peu d'argent qu'il me restait je me suis offert une bière, que je n'ai eu aucun mal à obtenir, comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, je paraissais beaucoup plus vieux que les mecs de mon âge… Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Finnick pour la première fois. Il avait remarqué directement que je ne venais pas du Capitole, mes fringues en disaient long… Il m'a hébergé un sacré moment chez lui et me proposa de travailler à l'Arène une fois que je m'étais bien intégré dans sa famille, il connaissait l'ancien entraineur de lutte, et donc j'ai commencé comme ça à travailler pour lui.**

Katniss n'en revenait pas de ce que Peeta était en train de lui raconter, c'était tellement suréaliste qu'elle ne cessait de faire des "o" avec sa bouche pendant qu'il racontait son histoire. Elle avait tellement de questions qui trottaient dans sa tête...

 **\- Mais comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais rencontré pendant cette période ? j'étais tout le temps à l'Arène et Finnick ne me parlait pas de toi !** balança-t-elle

 **\- Je terminais tard le travail… Et je n'avais pas envie de sortir après les entrainements, de plus je n'avais aucuns papiers, c'est le père de Finnick qui les as obtenu pour moi quand j'ai eu 16 ans. Et puis après , j'ai commencé à faire des photos pour plusieurs stylistes du Capitole, mon physique me permettait de faire ce job qui me donnait plus de revenus que les cours de lutte et comme Finnick m'hébergeait, j'avais commencé à me faire ma propre petite fortune, donc je me suis trouvé cette suite. Une fois que j'ai réussi à me donner une apparence convenable pour cet endroit, j'ai enchaîné les boites de nuits avec Finnick, je ne faisais plus que m'entraîner à l'Arène, je ne donnais plus de cours, j'ai recommencé à peindre, j'ai vendu plusieurs tableaux, j'ai continué les photos. Et puis, tu connais la suite… On s'est rencontré et voilà…**

 **\- Cette histoire est dingue…** souffla la brune

 **\- Comme tu dis , ça l'est !** rétorqua-t-il pensif

 **\- Et moi qui pensais, que t'étais issu d'une famille riche du Capitole !** reprit-elle . **Jamais, je n'aurais pensé ça …**

 **\- Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses…** lâcha Peeta en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque

Katniss regarda un moment Peeta sans parler, il avait l'air si triste, elle passa une main sur la joue de Peeta se voulant réconfortante, puis le força à la regarder.

 **\- Peeta, tout ça ne change rien , tu sais bien que je ne suis pas le genre de fille superficielle que tu peux croiser à tous les coins de rues du Capitole. Je m'en fou de ton argent… Mon père m'a appris à rester humble.** Balança-t-elle

 **\- Je sais bien Katniss.** Rétorqua Peeta

Elle repris son souffle et demanda à Peeta :

 **\- Tu n'as pas envie de revoir ton père ?**

 **\- Si… Mais je ne peux pas, je t'ai expliqué pourquoi !**

Katniss remarqua que ce sujet touchait Peeta au plus profond de lui et elle ne le supportait pas.

 **\- Laisses-moi venir au district douze avec toi !** dit-elle enthousiaste

 **\- On ne peut pas y aller Katniss !** Cracha-t-il en s'énervant

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?** reprit-elle ! **Tu as grandi, merde, si mon père était encore en vie je ferais tout pour pouvoir passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec lui !** dit-elle en baissant la tête

Peeta s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir haussé le ton avec sa belle, il savait que c'était un sujet sensible également pour elle.

 **\- Tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu vois ce qu'il se passe là-bas… C'est difficile ! Les images restent dans ta tête !**

 **\- Je veux y aller ! Je veux que tu revoies ton père, je veux t'aider !** le supplia-t-elle

 **\- Très bien…** souffla-t-il impuissant devant l'insistance de Katniss. **Je t'aurai prévenu. Je sais où on pourra dormir. Il faut que j'appelle Haymitch , je ne pense pas qu'il se soit enfuis du douze.**

 **\- Haymitch ?** interrogea Katniss

 **\- Un homme fort charmant !** ironisa Peeta ! **Je te laisserai découvrir par toi-même, de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, il n'y a que lui qui ne nous balancera pas dans le village. Le seul en qui j'ai confiance dans le douze.**

 **\- D'accord** . Souffla-t-elle

 **\- Tu es sûre ?** lui demanda Peeta encore une fois

 **\- Certaine, je ne veux que ton bonheur.** Susurra-t-elle

Peeta pris le visage de Katniss entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion. Les deux eurent du mal à reprendre leur souffle. Katniss se blottit dans les bras de son amant et tous les deux s'endormirent à nouveau…

* * *

Une semaine passa et beaucoup de choses se déroulèrent.

Finnick avait reçu un message d'Annie le lendemain de la soirée où il l'avait rencontré, Finnick en bon gentleman avait invité la jolie rousse dans un restaurant de luxe, ce qui lui en avait mis plein les yeux. Le feeling passait extrêmement bien entre les deux jeunes gens, une belle histoire était en train de commencer, il ne se lâchait déjà plus, la jolie rousse qui s'était promise de ne pas tomber dans les griffes du beau Finnick Odair n'avait même pas tenu 24h avant de tomber sous le charme du beau blond.

Peeta avait appelé Haymitch, qui bien évidemment ne refusa pas à Peeta de revenir dans le district douze, il lui proposa même d'emmener toute sa bande d'amis, puisque apparemment le douze était ennuyeux à mourir, alors un peu d'attraction ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais il attendait que Peeta lui ramène les meilleurs vins du Capitole, cela était un bon compromis selon Haymitch.

Peeta qui n'était pas trop motivé pour raconter son histoire au reste de la bande, laissa Katniss s'en charger après un commun accord, il ne voulait pas non plus rentrer dans les détails et c'est de cette manière qu'ils partirent tous en direction du district douze.

* * *

 _ **Une semaine plus tard**_

* * *

Le groupe d'amis avait pris le premier train en direction des districts et pour la première fois de leur vie, ils virent à quel point la vie était différente là-bas.

 **\- C'est possible de vivre la dedans ?** s'exclama Clove ayant à peine posé un pied à terre dans le district douze, une fois sortie du train

 **\- Si c'est pour t'entendre te plaindre, tu pouvais rester chez toi !** balança Peeta sur les crans

 **\- Hey, du calme boucles d'or !** ironisa-t-elle

 **\- C'est quoi ce surnom débile encore ?** lança-t-il

Katniss paniqua en voyant Clove qui la regardait avec insistance.

 **\- Avec Madge, on a trouvé ce surnom pendant qu'on étaient en soirée. Ne nous en veut pas, on était un peu éméchées !** repris-t-elle en riant

Madge haussa les épaules , en signe de pardon. Katniss souffla et remercia ses deux amies intérieurement, Peeta était tendu et elle n'avait aucune envie de provoquer une fois de plus sa colère.

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

Je venais à peine de poser les pieds sur le sol que j'avais connu enfant, que j'étais déjà stressé à l'idée de revoir mon père.

Katniss glissa sa main dans la mienne et m'encouragea à avancer en direction de la demeure d'Haymitch.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, je toquais plusieurs fois, ça devait bien faire cinq minutes que nous étions plantés devant sa porte et il n'ouvrait toujours pas. Je décidais donc d'entrer , et comme je le pensais, sa porte était grande ouverte, il était certainement encore ivre de la veille. pensais-je

 **\- Bordel , t'es malade, on entre pas comme ça chez les gens !** s'écria Madge

 **\- On est pas au Capitole ! Si tu veux jouer ta chochotte toi aussi , je ne te retiens pas !** m'agaçais-je

 **\- Calmes toi !** Souffla Katniss . **Madge n'a rien dit de mal...**

C'est vrai que j'étais un peu sur les nerfs, je m'excusais donc au près de Madge et entrais dans la maison.

Je m'avançais dans le grand couloir, la décoration n'avait pas bougé d'un yota. Mise à part qu'il y avait plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools, j'arrivais dans l'encadrement du salon et apperçus Haymitch affalé sur sa table, une bouteille de rhum dans la main droite. Katniss se cachait derrière moi et avait une mine effrayée. Je me dégageais de son étreinte.

 **\- Ce n'est que Haymitch !** dis-je en souriant

 **\- Ben, excuses-moi , mais il a l'air bizarre**. dit-elle en faisant la grimace

Le reste de mes amis approuvaient de la tête ce que venait de dire Katniss. Je soufflais d'exaspération, mon dieu c'était pas gagné ce voyage entre amis.

 **\- Laissez -moi faire !** balançais-je

Je m'avançais vers la table et secouais de la main droite Haymitch pour le réveiller.

 **\- Ohoh Haymitch !**

Une fois , deux fois , trois fois. Toujours rien!

 **\- Il est peut-être mort !** Ajouta Finnick

Je pris la cruche d'eau qui était sur la table, reculais d'un pas et la balançais sur le visage d'Haymitch

 **\- Oooooooohhhhhhhh !** s'écria celui-ci en essayant de se relever en vain, il retomba directement sur sa chaise.

 **\- Salut Haym' !** dis-je en riant

 **\- Bordel tu m'as fait peur gamin !** dit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains

Cette fois-ci, il se releva et me pris dans ses bras!

 **\- C'est bon de te revoir mon petit !** balança-t-il

 **\- Oui !** dis-je heureux de le revoir également

Il tourna la tête vers mes amis , qui étaient encore plantés dans l'encadrement de la porte.

 **\- Ils attendent quoi avec leurs têtes de merlans fris !** grogna-t-il en me regardant, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire sourire

 **\- Haymitch ! Voici Katniss !**

- **Salut chérie !** Balança-t-il en faisant signe de la main

 **\- B'jour !** marmonna-t-elle en rougissant

 **\- Finnick, Clove et Madge.** finis-je par lui dire en désigant mes amis un par un

 **\- Salut les morveux !** s'exclama-t-il. **Bon Peeta , t'as ramener à boire ?**

Je lui souris et lui tendis le sac remplit d'une dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre

 **\- Ouaah , je devrais emménager au Capitole p'tit veinard !** lança-t-il en frappant du poing mon torse.

\- **Ouais , tu devrais , tu ne t'ennuirais pas c'est sûr !** lançais-je en riant

Haymitch me sourit. Et nous invita à s'installer autour de la table. On parla de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures, il me raconta un peu ce qu'était devenu le village pendant mon absence, apparemment ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé et les gens de la Veine avait toujours autant de mal à vivre. Katniss avait bu plusieurs verres et était déjà un peu éméchée, d'ailleurs comme le reste du groupe. Des éclats de rire fusaient de toutes les directions de la pièce, puis haymitch me tapa sur l'épaule et repris son air sérieux.

 **\- Bon mon p'tit , j'ai revu ton père. Il va venir ici pour te voir ! Ce soir...**

* * *

 **~Voilà le chapitre 10**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos avis**

 **Bonne lecture~**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour tout le monde ^^,**_

 _ **Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'ai déménagé cette semaine, ordi qui plante, bref tout pour plaire, mais le chapitre est arrivé en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture , je vous remercie pour vos reviews encore une fois ^^**_

 _ **Mockngjay : Oui pauvre Peeta … Je te laisse découvrir la suite , merci pour ta review ^^**_

 _ **meiko95 : Merci ça me fait plaisir que ma fiction te plaise autant , bonne lecture pour la suite.**_

 _ **Luciole26 : Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise , et ravie de te compter dans mes nouvelles lectrices ^^**_

 _ **LilyRose : Et oui Peeta a enfin dévoilé ses secrets , je te laisse découvrir la suite**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

Les paroles d'Haymitch résonnaient en boucle dans la tête de Peeta depuis bientôt une heure, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien penser son père de lui, son absence l'avait-il affecté ? Peeta ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser tout un tas de question à propos de son géniteur… D'ailleurs, il se demandait si son père le reconnaitrait, six années s'étaient écoulées depuis…

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

Peeta s'était réfugié dans la chambre d'ami depuis bientôt une heure, son absence m'inquiétait d'autant plus que j'avais vu la panique dans ses yeux lorsque Haymitch avait dit que son père viendrait ce soir pour le voir.

 **\- Excusez-moi , je vais voir comment va Peeta !** dis-je en me levant de ma chaise

 **\- Pas de folies !** balança Finnick

 **\- Très bien chérie vas-y !** grogna Haymitch en ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre à Finnick

 **\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !** balançais-je irritée

Il ne répondit pas, leva sa main en l'agitant dans ma direction et me fit signe de déguerpir de la pièce. Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération. Quel drôle d'homme il était ce Haymitch ! pensais-je intérieurement . Je quittais donc la pièce et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'ami que Haymitch nous avait attribué. Je poussais doucement la porte, et me trouvais dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci

 **\- Peeta…** murmurais-je en le voyant assis sur le lit , sa tête entre ses mains

Il releva la tête et j'aperçu pour la première fois Peeta les yeux rougis par ses pleurs. Mon cœur se serra dans ma cage thoracique. Un goût amer traversa ma gorge et me noua le cou.

 **\- Peeta !** répétais-je affolée par l'état dans lequel il se trouvait

Je repoussais la porte, la fermais à double tour et m'avançais vers lui.

 **\- Je suis désolée Katniss que tu me vois dans cet état.** Murmura-t-il honteux

 **\- Hé …** soufflais-je ne passant ma main droite contre sa joue. **Tu n'as pas à avoir honte avec moi, tu es nerveux c'est normal.**

Peeta me fixa un moment avant de m'attirer dans ses bras et déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

 **\- Que ferais-je sans vous mademoiselle Everdeen ?** me dit-il en souriant faiblement

Je sentis le sang me monter aux joues, je n'étais vraiment pas faite pour entendre des compliments.

 **\- Je t'aime…** susurra-t-il à mon oreille .

Un hoquet de stupeur se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prononce ces mots aussi rapidement, je n'étais pas douée pour répondre à ça…

 **\- Je … je !** bégayais-je

 **\- Chut !** lâcha-t-il en me faisant taire par un baiser

Un baiser qui se fut tendre au départ et puis qui devint plus passionné au fur et à mesure du temps. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent dans mes cheveux et je perdis la raison …

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

 **\- Je suis fou de toi Katniss !** lançais-je entre deux baisers

 **\- M-moi aussi !** bégaya-t-elle à nouveau

Ses mains passèrent dans mes cheveux et elle parsema mon cou de plusieurs petits baisers humides, ce qui provoqua un nouveau gémissement incontrôlé de ma part.

 **\- J'ai envie de toi …** murmura-t-elle dans le creux de mon cou

 **\- J'en ai envie aussi.** Dis-je en la ramenant sur mes genoux

Mes mains se firent plus pressantes et passèrent dans le creux de ses reins. Elle était belle à tomber. Je l'aimais comme un dingue, j'en étais sûr à présent… C'était la première qui m'avait vraiment écouté, les autres filles avec qui j'avais eu des aventures, ne pensaient qu'à coucher avec moi parce-que j'étais Peeta Mellark et que mon image au Capitole reflétait tout ce qu'elles attendaient d'un homme. ..

La bouche de Katniss passa à nouveau dans mon cou et sa langue traça un chemin humide jusqu'à derrière mon oreille, je l'entendis souffler de plaisir.

 **\- Touches moi !** Me dit-elle dans un supplice qui me sortis de mes pensées

Je pris les coutures de son t-shirt et le passais au-dessus de sa tête, libérant sa poitrine, ce qui m'excita au plus haut point. Je déposais des baisers à mon tour dans son cou et traçais une ligne imaginaire du creux de celui-ci jusqu' à son sein gauche , me saisissant de son mamelon entre mes lèvres. Sa tête bascula en arrière et elle soupira de bien être à nouveau pour mon plus grand plaisir…

* * *

Dans un geste brusque Katniss repoussa Peeta contre le matelas et entrepris de lui défaire sa chemise. Elle se trémoussa sur son bassin dans un mouvement lent, provoquant les râles du beau blond. Elle déposa de nombreux baisers sur son torse, en allant jusqu'à sa ceinture d'Apollon… Peeta ne tenait plus, elle le faisant languir en passant sa langue juste à cet endroit si sensible. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller tout en agrippant les cheveux de sa belle. Elle ouvrit son jeans, il souleva son bassin pour l'aider à l'enlever, au passage elle agrippa le boxer du beau blond qui rejoignit le jeans qui se trouvait déjà au sol.  
Peeta fixa intensément Katniss qui le narguait en embrassant toutes les parcelles de son corps en évitant bien évidemment la zone la plus sensible de celui-ci, ce qui le rendait fou.

Elle finit par se saisir du sexe de son amant et de passer sa langue autour tout en le regardant avec insistance. Elle continua sa douce torture de longues minutes et Peeta n'en pouvant plus la fit remonter sur elle.

 **\- Katniss bordel !** jura-t-il en entreprenant de lui enlever le reste de ses habits à bout de souffle

 **\- Hum Peeta…** susurra-t-elle

Il passa au-dessus de Katniss caressant toutes les parties de son corps, sa peau était si douce, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de faire qu'un avec elle.

Elle dû lire dans ses pensées.

 **\- Peeta, je te veux en moi …** souffla-t-elle remplit de désir

Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et il la pénétra, fit de longs et lents mouvement en elle, ce qui provoquait les gémissements de Katniss. Leurs échanges durèrent de longues minutes, et Katniss ne tarda pas à venir, Peeta la suivit de près et tous les deux s'effondrèrent dans un même mouvement.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi …** murmura Katniss

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

Mon dieu katniss avait fini par me dire qu'elle m'aimait aussi, je n'en revenais pas.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?** lui demandais-je pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu

 **\- Je t'aime…** murmura-t-elle à nouveau en rougissant

 **\- Oh…** dis-je en souriant

Elle se cacha contre mon torse , ce qui me fit sourire

 **\- Alors comme ça vous m'aimez mademoiselle Everdeen !** dis-je en la taquinant

 **\- C'est bon , me le fait pas répéter encore une fois !** rétorqua-t-elle

 **\- Et pourquoi pas ?** lui demandais-je en riant ! **Hein , pourquoi pas après tout , redis le s'il te plait !** dis-je en la bousculant un peu dans un mouvement d'épaule

 **\- Arrêtes ça !** grogna-t-elle

 **\- Allez …** insistais-je

 **\- Je t'aime ! Voilà t'es content ?!** s'exclama-t-elle grognon

Je fis mon éternel sourire en coin, ce qui l'irrita un peu plus.

 **\- Pff t'es vraiment un gamin quand tu t'y mets !** lança-t-elle bougon

 **\- Je t'aime aussi…** susurrais-je à son oreille pour la faire sourire

 **\- Hum… Mouais …** murmura-t-elle en boudant et cachant son sourire naissant

 **\- Je t'aime !** répétais-je

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et un franc sourire étira ses lèvres

 **\- Je t'aime aussi !** dit-elle en tapant du poing sur mon torse

 **\- Aie !** lançais-je

 **\- Pauvre bébé !** lança-t-elle en riant

 **\- Tu vas voir le pauvre bébé ce qu'il va te faire !** rétorquais-je en la chatouillant, provoquant ses rires…

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, et Peeta s'était remis à tourner en rond, appréhendant la venue de son père.

C'est aux alentours de 21h , que des coups se mirent à résonner contre la porte. Haymitch parti en direction de l'entrée pour ouvrir celle-ci et demanda au reste du groupe de laisser Peeta seul dans la pièce. Lorsque Katniss voulut sortir pour laisser Peeta voir son père , il l'agrippa par le bras.

 **\- Non ! Restes s'il te plait .** Lui dit le jeune homme

 **\- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas être seul pour ça ?** lui demanda-t-elle

 **\- Non, j'ai besoin de te savoir vers moi pour affronter tout ça …** murmura-t-il

 **\- D'accord…** souffla-t-elle

Peeta entendit Haymitch parler dans le hall d'entrée et il se crispa, Katniss de son côté n'était pas très à l'aise , elle restait là pour Peeta et rien d'autre.

Haymitch entra dans la pièce où se trouvait les deux jeunes gens.

 **\- Bon je vais vous laissez seuls un petit moment gamin !** lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner, en faisant un clin d'œil au beau blond , dans un signe qui se voulait réconfortant.

Haymitch chuchota quelques mots dans le couloir. Katniss avait perçu le mot « nerveux » dans cette petite conversation, elle se doutait que Haymitch avait parler de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Peeta à son père.

Puis un homme grisonnant, d'une cinquantaine d'années fit son apparition dans le salon, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Peeta , et il s'élança vers lui.

 **\- Mon fils !** dit-il en essayant de retenir quelques larmes

 **\- Papa !** lâcha Peeta en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas

 **\- Tu m'as tellement manqué !** rétorqua son père en le serrant dans ses bras

 **\- Toi aussi …** souffla le beau blond

Ils échangèrent quelques mots et Peeta se tourna en direction de la jolie brune qui s'était mise en retrait depuis le début de cet échange.

 **\- Voici Katniss !** dit-il en souriant

 **\- Bonjour !** lança-t-elle en lui tendant sa main droite

 **\- Bonjour Katniss…** dit-il en souriant. **Charmante !** lança-t-il à l'intention de son fils

 **\- Très !** rétorqua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à celui-ci

Ils se mirent autour de la table d'Haymitch et continuèrent leur discussion. Puis Peeta posa la seule question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis le début de cet échange.

 **\- Elle sait que tu es là pour moi ?** demanda brusquement Peeta

 **\- Qui ça ?** demanda son père

 **\- Maman…** lança-t-il

 **\- Non !** déclara son père

 **\- Pourquoi tu la laisses guider ta vie comme ça papa ?**

 **\- J'ai un commerce à faire tourner Peeta !** rétorqua-t-il

 **\- Je sais … mais tu serais bien mieux avec moi au Capitole !**

 **\- Je ne peux pas abandonner tes frères et ta mère !**

Peeta souffla bruyamment, exaspéré par l'attitude qu'adoptait son père.

 **\- Peeta …** commença-t-il

 **\- Non papa !** commença Peeta . **Elle n'a jamais pris de mes nouvelles et tu étais obligé de lui cacher la vérité sur mon départ… Elle n'aime pas son propre fils. Je te demande juste de réfléchir à ma proposition papa …**

 **\- J'y réfléchirai !** rétorqua son père peu sûr de sa propre réponse

 **\- Très bien…** murmura le beau blond

 **\- Je vais devoir y aller , il est bientôt 22h et je dois me lever à 3h pour la boulangerie.**

Peeta et Katniss le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Tiens , c'est pour toi !** dit Peeta en tendant un téléphone portable à son père

 **\- Pour moi ?** demanda-t-il surpris

 **\- Oui , pour qu'on puisse communiquer , le temps de se revoir , je reste là une semaine, je veux te revoir !** lâcha Peeta

 **\- Moi aussi , je viendrai ne t'inquiète pas , merci pour le téléphone.**

 **\- De rien, bonne nuit !** dit Peeta en embrassant son père

 **\- Bonne nuit à vous deux !** rétorqua celui-ci

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

 ** _~2 jours plus tard~_**

Je fus réveillée en pleine nuit par une crampe au niveau de l'estomac, je tournais la tête en direction de la table de nuit et me saisis de mon téléphone, 4h du matin. Super , ça n'était pas gagné pour que je me rendorme si facilement ! pensais-je . Peeta gigota plusieurs fois , et vint se mettre contre mon flan droit. J'essayais de contrôler ma respiration pour faire partir la douleur, mais elle fut beaucoup plus intense subitement. Une nausée envahit ma gorge et je courus me ruer vers les toilettes.

 **\- ça va ?** demanda Peeta à moitié endormi qui s'était réveillé à cause du bruit.

 **\- Je .. Je crois que j'ai mangé un truc pas frais !** lançais-je en vomissant à nouveau

Des perles de sueurs se mirent à gouter le long de mon front. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi mal je crois!

 **\- Tu as mal où précisément ?** me demanda-t-il inquièt

Je lui montrais la zone où la douleur ne cessait d'augmenter.

 **\- Oui tu as raison, tu as dû manger un truc pas frais !**

Puis il se mit à réfléchir et pris une mine inquiète.

 **\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demandais-je affolée à mon tour

 **\- Katniss... On a pas mis de préservatif la dernière fois...**

 **\- Et ?** ne saisissant pas où il voulait en venir

 **\- Tu es peut-être enceinte Katniss !**

* * *

 _ **~ Voilà le chapitre 11**_

 _ **Laissez vos avis ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour tout le monde, on se retrouve pour la suite, et les réponses à vos reviews qui me font encore une fois de plus toujours autant plaisirs.**_

 _ **Mockngjay : Oui ahah ^^, et bien je te laisse découvrir la réponse dans ce nouveau chapitre =)**_

 _ **LilyRose : Merci, ravie que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise ^^**_

 _ **LadyAmethyste : La réponse juste en dessous ^^**_

 _ **Noradrenaline : C'est vrai Katniss à l'habitude de dramatiser ^^, je te laisse lire la suite =)**_

* * *

 _ **Merci à Mockngjay pour son aide =), d'ailleurs allez jeter un coup d'œil à sa toute nouvelle fiction : Turbulences**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

 **\- Quoi ?** m'exclamais-je. **Tu n'as pas utilisé de préservatif ? Tu te fous de moi Peeta ! Dis-moi que tu me fais une blague là !**

 **\- Oh c'est bon Katniss ! On était deux à le faire, je ne t'ai pas forcé non plus et dans l'action je n'ai pas fait gaffe !** rétorqua-t-il.

 **\- Putain, tu n'as qu'une seule chose à penser, c'est de mettre ce foutu préservatif !** dis-je énervée.

- **Ça change quoi au pire ? C'est fait, alors arrêtes un peu de m'emmerder pour rien, fais un test de grossesse s'il te plait et on parlera de ça plus tard.**

 **\- Ça change quoi ? Non mais t'es pas sérieux, tu as trainé je ne sais pas où avant d'être avec moi et tu me crois rassurée ? ! Et juste comme ça, je prends ma pilule tous les soirs devant toi, alors je vais avoir du mal à être enceinte !** dis-je excédée.

 **\- Tu vas trop loin là !** répondit-il énervé à son tour. **Tu connaissais bien mon passé avant de te foutre aussi dans mon lit, alors si tu n'as pas confiance, je t'en prie la porte est grande ouverte** **!**

 **\- T'as raison, je me casse !** balançais-je en le poussant.

J'ouvris la porte, et je vis une paire d'yeux en face de moi, tous mes amis étaient agglutinés devant la porte comme si de rien n'était.

 **\- Ça va, ne vous gênez surtout pas d'écouter aux portes !**

Puis je partie en direction de la sortie sans leur adresser un seul regard…

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

 **\- Il se passe quoi ?** demanda Finnick.

 **\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ? Vous êtes collés à la porte depuis le début !** m'énervais-je.

 **\- Non ! C'est les cris de Katniss qui nous ont fait venir, c'est tout ! On s'inquiétait !** balança Clove.

 **\- Oui, bien comme tu vois, il n'y a rien, vous pouvez partir !**

 **\- Allez gamin ! Expliques-nous !** m'encouragea Haymitch

J'inspirais un grand coup, avant de me lancer dans mon récit :

 **\- Katniss était malade, elle vomissait…**

 **\- Et ?** insista Madge.

 **\- Laisse-moi finir bordel !** dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

 **\- Oh c'est bon, joues pas les rabats joie !** rétorqua Clove.

 **\- Laissez-le finir !** intervint Finnick.

 **\- Donc j'ai pensé qu'elle était enceinte, parce-que l'on a oublié de se protéger il y a deux jours… Enfin bref, elle a pété les plombs en rejetant la faute sur moi, je cite ses mots « Non mais t'es pas sérieux, tu as trainé je ne sais pas où avant d'être avec moi et tu me crois rassurée ? ! » Donc ça m'a énervé à mon tour, qu'elle me balance ça en pleine gueule ! Et elle est partie…**

 **\- Ah oui…** dit simplement Haymitch

 **\- Merci, ça va m'être d'une grande d'aide !** balançais-je ironiquement.

 **\- Ecoutes, tu connais Katniss, elle va revenir ne t'inquiète pas !** dit Finnick.

 **\- J'espère, en plus il fait nuit et elle est toute seule dehors…** commença Clove

 **\- Non mais ferme-la !** balança Finnick.

 **\- Allons la chercher. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose,** dis-je.

 **\- Oui allons-y,** lança Haymitch.

* * *

Katniss déambulait dans les rues du district 12 depuis une trentaine de minutes. Elle se disait qu'elle était peut-être allée un peu loin avec Peeta, elle s'en voulait, mais sa fierté l'encourageait à s'en aller toujours plus loin de la maison de Haymitch. Elle arriva au niveau d'une pancarte où dessus se trouvait une inscription « la plaque ». Ni une, ni deux, Katniss s'aventura dans ce nouvel endroit. Bizarrement le décor qui défilait sous ses yeux lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Un vent froid s'abattu sur elle et un frisson la parcouru, elle se mit à trembler. Elle ne savait pas si elle tremblait de froid ou de peur à vrai dire. Elle regarda la montre qui se trouvait sur son poignet gauche et vu qu'il était 5h30 du matin. Elle voulut continuer son chemin mais un bruit la fit sursauter.

 **\- Vous êtes perdue jeune fille ?** demanda un vieillard qui avait une allure peu rassurante.

 **\- No-Non ! Merci.** Bégaya Katniss qui commença à reculer pour finir coller son dos à un mur.

 **\- Vous êtes sûre ?** demanda-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle

Katniss se mis à retenir sa respiration, elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont ce vieil homme la regardait. La peur commençait à la gagner de plus en plus.

 **\- Cray, laisse-la tranquille.** Dit une vieille femme qui s'approcha également de la jolie brune.

 **\- Bonjour Sae !** dit-il en faisant un signe de la main et s'éloignant sans demander son reste.

Katniss qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, souffla lourdement en relâchant la pression.

 **\- Ça va ?** lui demanda la vieille dame

 **\- Non pas trop…** souffla-t-elle en sanglotant

 **\- Viens avec moi.** Dit-elle en lui tendant la main

Katniss hésita un instant en regardant la femme qui se trouvait devant elle.

 **\- Tu peux me faire confiance !**

La jolie brune finit par glisser sa main dans celle de la vieille dame et la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent toutes les deux dans une vieille maison faite de vieux rondins de bois.

* * *

 **\- Mais bon sang ! Où peut-elle bien être ?** s'impatienta le blondinet

 **\- J'en sais rien moi !** balança Haymitch quelque peu alcoolisé

 **\- Elle est peut-être rentrée !** suggéra Clove

 **\- Ça fait des heures que l'on tourne en rond de toute façon…** lâcha Madge

 **\- C'est pas une raison pour ne plus la chercher !** s'énerva Peeta

- **Oui et bien si tu n'avais pas le chic de tout foutre en l'air à chaque fois, on n'en serait pas là !** continua la blonde

 **\- Calmes toi !** chuchota Finnick à l'oreille de Peeta

 **\- Que je me calme ? Mais je ne peux pas ! On la cherche depuis deux heures, on a toujours aucun signe de vie de sa part et il faudrait que je me calme !** ironisa Peeta

 **\- Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver !** Commença Haymitch. **Je propose qu'on rentre et qu'on attende sagement son retour !** proposa-t-il

 **\- Moi je continue de la chercher ! Rentrez sans moi !** lança Peeta en partant dans un chemin qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas visité.

 **\- Je viens avec toi.** Dit Finnick

Les deux amis déambulèrent dans les rues du district douze, en vain ! Aucune trace de Katniss et il était déjà presque 8h, les commerçants de la plaque avaient déjà tous mis en place leurs marchandises. Peeta fit un tour chez Rooba, la bouchère du district pour lui demander si elle avait vu Katniss. Malheureusement, elle n'avait vu aucune brune de cette allure depuis ce matin. Peeta continua son ascension dans les nombreuses allées du marché et se rendit chez Ripper par la suite.

 **\- Oh Peeta, c'est bien toi ?** lui demanda-t-elle

 **\- Salut Ripper !** dit-il

 **\- Viens par-là que je te serre dans mes bras !** dit-elle en l'attirant vers lui

Peeta ne put échapper à l'étreinte de l'ancienne mineuse et la laissa faire.

 **\- Ripper, s'il te plait, est-ce que tu aurais vu cette fille dans le coin ?** lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant son téléphone portable où se trouvait une photo de Katniss.

Elle examina la photo plusieurs minutes et lui redonna :

- **Non, je suis désolée Peeta, je ne l'ai pas vu cette Katniss.** Dit-elle

 **\- Merci quand même !** lâcha-t-il déçu et inquiet par la réponse de Ripper

Cray qui était venu pour se refaire une cargaison de bouteilles d'alcool n'avait pas loupé une miette de la conversation entre Peeta et Ripper.

 **\- Hé toi !** l'interpella-t-il

Peeta qui s'apprêtait à partir se tourna en direction de Cray.

Le jeune garçon le connaissait bien, c'était un ancien pacificateur du président Snow, enfin l'ancien chef des pacificateurs, il était chargé de surveiller les gens du village. Il avait mal terminé, puisqu'il passait son temps à se rendre à la plaque pour s'acheter de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcools chez Ripper. Peeta ne l'avait jamais apprécié, il le trouvait sournois et sans pitié.

 **\- Bonjour Cray !** lança Peeta par pure politesse

 **\- Salut Mellark !** rétorqua l'ivrogne en riant ! **Je crois bien que je sais qui tu cherches !** lança-t-il en titubant jusqu'à lui

 **\- Vous avez vu Katniss ?** demanda aussitôt Finnick

 **\- Peut-être bien !** rétorqua-t-il en jouant avec les nerfs des deux blonds

 **\- Qu'est-ce-que vous lui avez fait ?** s'énerva Peeta en s'approchant dangereusement de Cray

 **\- Du calme ! Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Mais je l'ai vu ! Montre-moi la photo.**

Peeta jaugea Cray du regard pour voir s'il disait vrai. Il finit par sortir le cellulaire de son blouson et le tendit vers l'individu. Cray regarda attentivement la photo où se trouvait Katniss et releva les yeux vers Peeta.

 **\- Tu as bon goût tu sais !** déclara-t-il en riant

 **\- Bordel, tu vas nous répondre !** s'impatienta Finnick en attrapant Cray par le col de son t-shirt

 **\- Ohhh !** cria-t-il ! **Lâche-moi tout de suite !**

 **\- Repose-le !** dit Peeta à contrecœur

Finnick lança un regard noir en direction de l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux et finit par le relâcher.

 **\- Ta Katniss, je l'ai vu ce matin !** Commença-t-il

 **\- Elle allait bien ?** lui demanda aussitôt Peeta

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, quand je lui ai parlé, Sae est arrivé de nulle part et me l'a piqué. Ce qui est bien dommage !** dit-il plein de sous-entendus

 **\- Elle est repartie avec ?** demanda Peeta en ignorant la dernière remarque de Cray

 **\- Si tu veux le savoir, il faut me payer !** rétorqua-t-il

 **\- Enfoiré !** lança Finnick

Peeta souffla brusquement et sorti de sa poche quelques billets et les tendit à Cray.

 **\- Maintenant tu me dis ce que tu sais, où je te fracasse la tête !** gronda Peeta

 **\- Elle est repartie de la Plaque avec Sae !** lâcha-t-il

Finnick se mit à rire nerveusement.

 **\- Il se fout de notre gueule là ?** ironisa-t-il

 **\- Merci !** lança Peeta en entraînant son ami vers l'extérieur de la plaque

Finnick décontenancé par le comportement aussi calme de Peeta, s'énerva contre lui.

 **\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? En temps normal tu lui aurais explosé la tête !** demanda-il

 **\- On va chercher Katniss discrètement ! On n'est pas en sécurité ici !** s'énerva Peeta

 **\- Tu sais au moins où elle habite cette Sae, hein ?** demanda Finnick

 **\- Non, mais on va demander ! Je veux retrouver Katniss, alors maintenant fais toi discret !** lâcha-il au bord de la crise de nerfs

Finnick se calma, et les deux amis demandèrent leur route à plusieurs personnes sur leur chemin. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, ils réussirent par trouver la maison de Sae Boui Boui.

 **\- Tu crois qu'elle est là-dedans ?** demanda Finnick en grimaçant

 **\- Je ne vois pas où elle pourrait être autre part ! Alors allons-y !** lança le Peeta

 **\- Ok, allons-y !** rétorqua Finnick

Lorsque Peeta et Finnick frappèrent à la porte, une vieillarde apparut dans l'encadrement de la celle-ci...

 **\- Bonjour Sae, nous cherchons Katniss !** lança Peeta

* * *

 **\- Tu es gelée ma petite !** constata la vieillarde en mettant une bûche dans le poêle qui se trouvait à côté de Katniss

 **\- Je… Je crois que je suis malade.** Rétorqua-t-elle

 **\- Tiens mets ça sur tes épaules !** dit-elle en lui tendant une couverture. **Je vais te faire un thé.**

 **\- Merci.** Commença Katniss. **Comment vous vous appelez ?** reprit-elle

 **\- Sae Boui Boui.** Rétorqua-t-elle

Katniss fit la moue quelques secondes, ce qui fit sourire la vieille dame.

 **\- Je sais c'est un drôle de nom. Et toi qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas du coin je me trompe ?** lui demanda-t-elle le regard malicieux

 **\- Oh non, je n'ai rien contre votre nom.** Dit-elle en s'empourprant. **Katniss… Katniss Everdeen !** lança-t-elle

Sae fit de grands yeux sous le choc de la réponse de la jolie brune.

 **\- Comment ? Katniss Everdeen ?** répéta-t-elle

 **\- Euh oui…** répondit Katniss ne comprenant pas la réaction de la vieille dame

Sae sembla surprise et repris :

 **\- Ton père était quelqu'un de bien …**

* * *

 **~Voilà le chapitre 12 ^^**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos avis comme toujours**

 **Bonne lecture =) ~**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve pour la suite avec ce nouveau chapitre et les réponses à vos reviews =)**_

 _ **Mockngjay : La réponse est dans la suite ^^, merci pour ta review =) et merci à toi pour ton aide**_

 _ **LilyRose : Ah Ah suspens quand tu nous tiens ! Je te laisse découvrir tout ça dans ce nouveau chapitre ^^**_

 _ **Linou2701 : Merci pour ta review =) je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre**_

 _ **Peetniss : Oui j'avoue j'aime bien ça ^^ ahah. Merci, ça me fait plaisir =). Je te laisse découvrir la suite**_

* * *

 **Merci à Mockngjay pour la relecture de ce chapitre et la correction =)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

 **\- Ton père était quelqu'un de bien…**

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête pendant plusieurs minutes, sans que je ne puisse répondre à Sae. Qu'est-ce-que mon père avait à voir avec ce District ?

 **\- Je ne comprends pas… Comment ça mon père ? D'où le connaissez-vous ?**

Sae se tourna vers moi la mine déconfite.

 **\- Voyons Katniss, tu ne te souviens pas ?** demanda-t-elle perplexe.

 **\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez…**

 **\- Quand tu étais petite, tu vivais au District 12 avec tes parents, ta petite sœur avait à peine 1 an quand vous êtes partis pour le Capitole.**

Alors là, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Les seuls souvenirs que j'avais, c'était ceux de mon père et moi, nous promenant dans la forêt.

 **\- Tu as les même yeux que lui tu sais,** continua-t-elle.

 **\- Je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment du mal à saisir ce qu'il se passe là,** rétorquais-je complétement à l'Ouest.

Sae me regarda plusieurs minutes sans dire un mot, tout en épluchant les légumes qui se trouvaient devant elle, puis elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur moi, laissant son couteau tomber sur la table.

 **\- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?**

 **\- Non… Enfin, je me rappelle juste que papa et moi on se promenait souvent dans une forêt quand j'étais petite. Il m'a appris à utiliser un arc dès mon plus jeune âge…** soufflais-je.

 **\- Il t'emmenait dans la forêt à côté de la Veine… Je te revois avec ta petite tresse,** glissa-t-elle en souriant.

J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser, que je ne savais pas par où commencer, le choc de cette annonce me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

 **\- Tu te chamaillais souvent avec ce petit blond d'ailleurs, c'était le fils du boulanger, mais vous étiez inséparables. Ça ne plaisait pas aux gens de la Veine que tes parents te laissent jouer avec un fils de commerçant, mais ton père s'en fichait de tout ça… D'ailleurs il est parti pour le Capitole lui aussi, c'est sa mère qui me l'a dit il y a quelques années…**

Le fils du boulanger… Ses mots me frappèrent de plein fouet.

 **\- Peeta…** soufflais-je pour moi-même.

Les images défilèrent dans ma tête à toute vitesse. Je connaissais Peeta depuis toujours et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte…

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

* * *

 **\- C'est à moi !** lança-t-elle au blondinet.

 **\- Non à moi !** rétorqua-t-il en tirant sur le bout de bois.

 **\- Tu m'énerves Peeta !** **Rends-moi ça !**

 **\- Hin hin, tu ne l'auras pas !** dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Les deux se mirent à se courir après, Peeta riait aux éclats pendant que Katniss affichait une mine boudeuse. Elle était bien déterminée à reprendre sa fameuse nouvelle attraction de la journée.

Le petit blond continua sa course, jusqu'au moment où son pied se pris dans la racine d'un cerisier, il tomba au sol la tête la première. Katniss courut vers lui.

 **\- Peeta ça va ?** demanda-t-elle en le secouant.

Il ne lui répondit pas, les pleurs de la petite fille reprirent de plus belle.

 **\- Bouh !** fit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

 **\- T'es nul !** lança-t-elle en se renfrognant. **Gardes le ce maudit bout de bois, je m'en fiche, je ne joue plus avec toi,** souffla-t-elle en ne lui adressant plus aucuns regards.

Le blondinet afficha une mine triste, il voulait juste rigoler avec elle, mais la petite brune boudait à tout bout de champs.

 **\- Katniss revient** **,** supplia-t-il.

 **\- Non t'es méchant avec moi,** lança-t-elle en continuant son chemin à travers les bois.

 **\- Mais je t'aime moi !**

* * *

 _ **Fin du Flash Back**_

* * *

Non ce n'est pas possible, pensais-je. Comment j'avais pu oublier ça ?

C'est comme si ma mémoire avait été effacée, et que tout souvenirs du District 12 avait disparu, j'avais du mal à avaler la pilule. Et surtout, je me demandais pourquoi Peeta ne m'en avait jamais parlé, j'étais sûre qu'il s'en souvenait !

 **\- Ça va ?** me demanda Sae, ce qui me sorti de mes pensées.

 **\- Oui je crois que ça va…** dis-je peu convaincue par moi-même.

 **\- Ton père était mineur,** reprit-elle.

 **\- Mineur ?**

 **\- Oui, il travaillait à la mine avec les autres hommes du village. Mais les conditions de vie dans le district le révoltait, alors il a commencé à déranger Snow quand il a fondé un parti où se trouvait tous les rebelles du 12, c'est lui qui lui a proposé de partir au Capitole pour de l'argent…Ton père voulait le bien de sa famille, votre réussite, alors il a accepté, mais il lui était interdit de remettre les pieds au 12 en échange de cet argent. Sauf qu'il n'a jamais obéit à cette règle, il revenait presque toutes les semaines et nous donnait de la nourriture, de l'argent et continuait ses petites réunions avec les hommes du village… Et un jour, il y a eu un accident à la mine et il s'y trouvait, puis tu connais la suite…** dit Sae tristement.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Je ne savais pas que papa avait fait tout ça. Je devais en parler avec ma mère à tout prix.

 **\- Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça à propos de mon père,** lançais-je en brisant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes. **Je dois y aller, encore merci pour tout,** dis-je en étreignant Sae dans mes bras.

 **\- Tu es la bienvenue, tu peux revenir quand tu veux,** lança-t-elle.

 **\- Merci, au revoir Sae.**

 **\- Au revoir Katniss,** dit-elle en ouvrant sa porte.

* * *

Sae surprise de voir Peeta, mis quelques secondes avant de réagir.

 **\- Tu es revenu ?**

 **\- Oui depuis trois jours,** dit-il simplement. **Est-ce-que Katniss est là ?** demanda-t-il à nouveau.

 **\- Elle est partie depuis presque une heure. Je suis désolée Peeta.**

 **\- Et merde !** lança Finnick

 **\- Elle va me rendre dingue !** répéta Peeta pour lui-même.

 **\- Vous savez où elle est partie ?** demanda Finnick.

 **\- Non, on a juste parlé de son père et de toi,** dit-elle en désignant Peeta.

 **\- De moi ?** s'étonna-t-il.

 **\- Oui quand vous étiez enfant, tu te rappelles !**

 **\- De quoi parles-t-elle ? T'es sûr qu'elle ne perd pas un peu la tête la Sae !** chuchota Finnick à Peeta pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende.

 **\- Merci Sae. Je dois y aller,** dit-il en entrainant son ami au loin de la maison.

Finnick ne comprenant toujours pas la situation lui demanda quelques explications.

 **\- J'ai menti à Katniss… Putain, elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler après ça !** dit nerveusement Peeta.

 **\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?** demanda Finnick.

 **\- Je connaissais Katniss avant que tu me la présente, enfin je ne l'avais pas reconnu tout de suite.**.. commença-t-il.

 **\- Je nage en plein délire là.** Balança Finnick.

 **\- Elle est partie du District quand on avait cinq ans, je ne l'avais jamais revu depuis.** **Et quand tu me l'as présenté, c'est là que je l'ai reconnu. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus de dix ans, c'est seulement une fois que tu as prononcé son nom que je me suis rappelé d'elle. Quand on était petits elle me détestait, et du coup quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne m'avait pas reconnu, j'ai fait comme si je ne la connaissais pas. Mais ça n'a rien changé, puisqu'elle m'a détesté dès cette fameuse soirée, et ça me plaisais de la retrouver comme quand on était gamin. J'ai été égoïste de ne pas lui dire la vérité, je m'en veux. Bordel, elle ne voudra plus jamais m'écouter après ça,** dit-il tristement.

 **\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu lui as fait ! T'es vraiment un salaud Peeta !** s'énerva Finnick en repoussant son ami.

 **\- Je suis dés…** commença piteusement le blondinet.

 **\- Tu es désolé, ça je le sais ! Tu l'es tout le temps, mais tu continues tes conneries. Tu te rends compte que tu l'as laissé parler de son père en faisant mine de rien, alors que tu le connaissais. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu faire ça ! Ce coup-ci, je ne suis plus de la partie. Démerde-toi !** cracha-t-il.

Finnick s'éloigna de Peeta en prenant le chemin inverse.

 **\- S'il te plait Finn' ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je te promets que je lui dirai tout, je ne cacherai plus rien ! Ni à elle, ni à toi,** supplia Peeta.

 **\- Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ?** demanda Finnick en se retournant violement.

 **\- Parce-que tu es mon meilleur ami, le seul…**

 **\- J'en doute honnêtement !** Balança-t-il toujours énervé.

 **\- Je sais que j'ai été con de lui cacher ça, qu'elle meure d'envie d'en savoir plus sur son père…** **Mais je l'aime crois moi, j'ai paniqué, je me suis enfoncé dans ce mensonge et je ne savais plus comment m'en sortir. Tout se passait bien entre elle et moi, alors je n'ai rien dit, je ne voulais plus de conflits…**

Finnick détourna le regard de celui de son ami, il adorait Peeta, mais il était en colère contre lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot et agir ainsi. Cette situation le dépassait.

 **\- Tu as de la chance que ce soit toi, sinon je t'aurais déjà mis mon poing dans la figure,** dit-il exaspéré par le blondinet.

Peeta tortilla ses doigts nerveusement, en attendant que son ami se calme.

 **\- Tu as intérêt de ne plus la faire souffrir, c'est clair ?**

 **\- Oui, je n'ai jamais voulu la faire souffrir de toute façon…** souffla-t-il.

 **\- Très bien, allons-la chercher, elle a dû revenir chez Haymitch.**

 **\- Oui, je pense, on doit se dépêcher,** lança-t-il.

* * *

 **POV Katniss**

* * *

Je t'en prie répond moi, pensais-je en composant une nouvelle fois le numéro de Gale sur mon téléphone.

Une première sonnerie retenti, une deuxième, puis une troisième, et…

 **\- Allo ?** dit la voix de mon ami à l'autre bout du téléphone.

 **\- Gale, dieu merci tu as répondu !** soufflais-je soulagée.

 **\- Katniss, c'est toi ?** demanda-t-il étonné.

 **\- Oui, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service…** balbutiais-je.

Le wagon dans lequel je me trouvais se mit à trembler, ma tête se cogna contre la vitre qui se trouvait sur ma gauche.

 **\- Aie !** lançais-je en me massant la tempe.

 **\- Euh, Katniss tu es où là au juste ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- Je suis dans le train…**

 **\- Tu n'es pas avec Peeta ?** me coupa-t-il surpris.

 **\- C'est une longue histoire,** commençais-je. **Tu peux me récupérer à la gare s'il te plait ? Je serai là dans deux heures.**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux compter sur moi,** répondit-il.

 **\- Merci Gale, à toute à l'heure !**

 **\- A toute Katniss.**

Je raccrochais et décidais de couper mon téléphone, je parlerai à Peeta plus tard, il pouvait bien attendre, car c'est à moi qu'il devait des explications. Et j'étais bien décidée à ce que ma mère m'en donne elle aussi…

* * *

Peeta et Finnick arrivèrent à toute vitesse chez Haymitch. Une fois à l'intérieur, c'est une Clove en pleurs, une Madge déprimée et un Haymitch alcoolisé, auxquels ils firent face.

 **\- Elle a pris toutes ses affaires,** lança Clove effondrée.

 **\- Elle t'a laissé un mot,** renchérit Madge attristée.

 **\- Tu devrais l'appeler petit,** marmonna Haymitch.

Peeta encaissa ses nouvelles informations sans dire un mot, et se saisit du bout de papier que lui tendait Madge, il reporta son attention sur les minuscules lettres griffonnées par celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

 _ **Peeta,**_

 _ **Si je rentre, tu dois bien te douter que c'est pour une bonne raison, je dois parler avec ma mère… J'attends aussi tes explications, je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdue à l'heure actuelle, je me demande si j'ai fait les bons choix ! Mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas te voir, j'ai besoin de souffler. Vas voir ton père, il en a besoin…**_

 _ **Katniss**_

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 13,**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience =), en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture. ~**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Je m'excuse du retard de ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai repris les cours à la fac, et mon pc ne s'allume plus du tout, j'ai donc dû attendre de rentrer chez mes parents pour taper mon nouveau chapitre. Je ne pourrai peut-être pas publier avant quinze jours de nouveau, vu que je rentre une fois toutes les deux semaines, et taper mes chapitres à la tablette ce n'est juste pas possible. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Merci à Mockngjay pour son aide =)**_

* * *

 _ **Noradrenaline : ahah je crois qu'on idéalise toutes notre Peeta ! Je te remercie en tout cas pour ton commentaire et tes compliments sur la fluidité du dernier chapitre. ^^**_

 _ **LilyRose : une réconciliation peut-être dans ce nouveau chapitre ? Je te laisse découvrir les explications =) , merci pour ta review**_

 _ **Luciole26 : Je te laisse découvrir tout ça ^^**_

 _ **Mockngjay : Désolée pour le retard, et merci pour ton aide sur ces nouveaux chapitres. Peeta doit être voué à ramer en permanence lol ^^**_

 _ **Linou2701 : Voilà la suite ^^ merci pour ta review**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

 _ **POV Katniss**_

* * *

J'arrivais enfin à la gare et Gale m'attendait sur le quai le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais cessé de me demander pourquoi Peeta m'avait caché qu'il me connaissait avant d'arriver au Capitole. Ses nombreux appels manqués sur mon cellulaire en disaient long… J'étais révoltée, je décidais donc de supprimer ses nombreux messages d'excuses sans lui répondre.

 **\- Hé Katniss !,** m'interpella Gale

 **\- Salut Gale !** , dis-je en l'étreignant dans mes bras. **Merci d'être venu.**

 **\- Mais de rien c'est normal,** lança-t-il tout sourire.

Il prit ma valise et m'entraîna hors de la gare pour me conduire à sa voiture.

 **\- Pourquoi tu es revenue sans Peeta et les autres ?,** me demanda-t-il soudainement.

 **\- J'ai un truc à régler !,** rétorquais-je pensive.

 **\- Rien de grave ?** , questionna-t-il à nouveau.

 **\- Non,** mentis-je.

 **\- Bon…,** lâcha-t-il.

Il démarra le moteur et me conduisit chez moi en moins de dix minutes.

 **\- Merci de m'avoir ramené !,** lançais-je.

 **\- De rien Kat,** dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. **Tu embrasseras ta mère et Prim pour moi.**

 **\- Bien sûr je n'y manquerai pas,** dis-je en lui souriant.

* * *

Katniss sortit de la voiture, et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Elle s'inséra dans l'ascenseur et les étages défilèrent à une lenteur incroyable. Elle était secouée par les révélations de Sae et n'avait qu'une hâte : se retrouver face à sa mère et lui demander pour quelles raisons elle lui avait caché tant de choses. C'est donc déterminée qu'elle passa la porte de leur suite. Elle s'avança dans le grand salon et y trouva Prim.

 **\- Salut p'tit canard !,** lança-t-elle.

 **\- Katniss, tu es déjà rentrée ?,** lui demanda-t-elle surprise **.**

 **\- Oui… Tu sais où est maman ?**

 **\- Je suis là ma chérie,** dit une voix derrière elle.

Katniss se figea sur place et se tourna lentement pour faire face à sa mère.

Le regard que cette dernière lui lança lui glaça le sang.

 **\- Katniss ça va ?,** demanda sa mère inquiète,

 **\- Il faut qu'on parle !,** dit-elle sèchement,

 **\- Je devais aller à la pharmacie** …, commença-t-elle,

 **\- Maintenant !,** trancha Katniss.

La mère de la jolie brune hésita un instant puis finit par capituler et se rendit dans la cuisine sa fille sur les talons.

Prim voulut les suivre mais Katniss lui demanda de l'attendre dans sa chambre, elle ne contredit pas sa sœur et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste.

Katniss s'assura que Prim ne s'était pas cachée et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers sa mère.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos du District douze ?,** demanda-t-elle froidement,

 **\- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?,** s'exclama sa mère en se relevant du tabouret qui se trouvait derrière le bar,

 **\- Ce n'est pas ma question maman !** trancha-t-elle. **Je veux des réponses !**

 **Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je ne serais pas au courant en me rendant là-bas ! Pourquoi on est venu vivre ici, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?,** s'énerva-t-elle

 **\- Katniss je ne …**

 **\- Epargne-moi tes excuses à deux balles ! Je veux la vérité. Pourquoi tout le monde me ment, même Mellark m'a menti, tu le connais depuis combien de temps au juste ? Ses parents étaient boulangers au District douze, alors ne me dit pas que tu ne le connaissais pas, son nom t'as bien rappelé quelque chose alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?,** dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa fille pleurer devant elle. Si elle ne lui avait rien dit c'était pour la protéger. Elle vivait avec ce secret depuis des années, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle devait lui dire.

 **\- On est parti parce-que ton père dérangeait Snow, il rassemblait les mineurs du district pour parler du système dans lequel nous vivions, que nous ne méritions pas de vivre dans ces conditions pendant que certains se prélassaient au Capitole. Le président a été mis au courant de ses mouvements de rébellion, pour calmer les choses et faire taire ton père, il nous a proposé une somme d'argent importante et cette suite... Ton père ne voulait que notre bien, il n'a pas refusé, mais en échange il ne devait plus aller dans le district douze. Evidemment, il n'a pas écouté Snow et au bout de quelques semaines où nous vivions ici il est reparti en direction du douze. Et puis il y a eu l'accident… Une fois que Snow a su pour l'accident, il m'a rendu visite et m'a dit que si je ne vous parlais pas de cette histoire il continuerait à nous laisser vivre ici. J'ai pensé faire ce qui était le mieux pour vous… Je suis désolée Katniss !**

 **\- Et bien tu as mal fait !,** lança-t-elle énervée,

 **\- Pourquoi tu es si dure avec moi Katniss !** , souffla sa mère,

 **\- Parce-que depuis que papa est mort tu te laisses aller, tu prends des cachets comme si tu voulais tout effacer ! Mais on ne peut pas effacer tout ça ! Merde, tu as quoi dans la tête ? Je joue le rôle de la mère pour Prim , j'encaisse tout depuis qu'il nous a quitté,** lança-t-elle.

La mère de Katniss ne lui répondit pas et s'affala à nouveau sur le tabouret, la tête entre ses mains. Elle n'avait plus le courage d'entendre tous ses reproches, elle comprenait la colère de Katniss et elle l'acceptait, mais c'était trop dur pour elle de supporter tout ça. La jolie brune ne supportant pas la vision de sa mère effondrée, décida de quitter la suite, en se tournant pour rejoindre la sortie elle tomba sur Prim les yeux rougis.

 **\- P'tit canard…** , dit-elle en tendant sa main vers la joue de sa sœur,

 **\- Non !** s'écria celle-ci en la repoussant **, Tu es dure avec maman ! Laisses nous tranquille !** lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa mère.

Katniss encaissa les reproches de sa sœur et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot et sans un regard…

* * *

Dans le District douze, Peeta tentait tant bien que mal de joindre Katniss, en vain… Elle ne l'avait pas rappelé depuis deux jours. Finnick était énervé après lui, mais il comprenait aussi pourquoi Peeta n'avait rien dit : il était vrai que Katniss avait un sacré caractère, il comprenait pourquoi Peeta avait pris l'option de ne rien lui dire…

Peeta avait revu son père plusieurs fois, il avait décidé de rester dans le douze, mais lui avait promis de lui rendre visite au Capitole.

Peeta ne supportant plus l'absence et le manque de réponses de Katniss, décida d'écourter son séjour chez Haymitch et de rentrer au Capitole avec ses trois amis.

* * *

Ça faisait une heure que le train était parti et Peeta ne cessait de penser à la jolie brune.

 **\- Oh Mellark ressaisit toi !** lança Finnick en lui donnant un coup de coude,

 **\- C'est vrai, Finnick a raison ! Tu sais comment est Katniss, elle va bien finir par te répondre !** s'exclama Clove **,**

 **\- De toute façon tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière !** lança Madge pensive

 **\- Je le sais…** murmura Peeta,

 **\- On va tout faire pour qu'elle t'écoute** … rétorqua Finnick,

 **\- J'espère qu'elle me laissera lui parler !** s'exclama le beau blond

 **\- Mais oui, allez tout va s'arranger,** balança Clove.

* * *

Les quatre amis arrivèrent au Capitole en début de soirée. Peeta avait passé son voyage à ruminer dans son coin, en priant pour que Katniss lui laisse une dernière chance.

Une fois sortit de la gare, Peeta se stoppa devant le gigantesque bâtiment.

 **\- Bon…,** commença Peeta. **Je vous remercie d'être venu avec moi. C'était important pour moi de revoir mon père.**

 **\- De rien mec !** lança Finnick

 **\- C'est normal !** lancèrent Clove et Madge en cœur

Peeta sourit à ses trois amis, et salua les deux filles qui habitaient à l'opposé de l'hôtel où il résidait. Finnick devait faire un petit bout de chemin avec le blondinet pour rentrer chez lui.

 **\- Au fait, tu as des nouvelles d'Annie ?,** demanda Peeta une fois devant chez son meilleur ami,

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi** ! lança ce dernier en souriant en coin,

 **\- Hum je vois, ça sent le rencard !** rétorqua le beau blond en souriant à son tour.

 **\- T'as tout compris !** répondit-il en tapant l'épaule de Peeta, **par contre c'est toi qui m'inquiète !** dit-il gravement

 **\- Oh tu sais, c'est Katniss, ça va s'arranger** , dit-il peu convaincu par lui-même.

 **\- Ouais…,** souffla Finnick. **Allez, vas te reposer, on en reparle demain** ! lança-t-il en lui souriant pour le réconforter.

 **\- Oui, bonne nuit mec,** le salua Peeta.

Sur le chemin qui le conduisait à son hôtel, Peeta se grilla trois clopes, la nervosité et la fatigue le gagnait peu à peu, il s'en voulait et avait bien peur que cette fois-ci Katniss ne lui pardonne pas.

Peeta avait regagné sa chambre depuis une vingtaine de minutes, il avait tenté de ranger ses affaires pour se changer ses idées mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il avait tenté de joindre Katniss une bonne dizaine de fois depuis qu'il avait passé la porte de sa suite, mais elle ne lui répondait toujours pas. Alors il se décida de se rendre au dernier étage, espérant revoir sa belle…

* * *

 **POV Peeta**

* * *

Je me retrouvais devant la porte de Katniss, ça faisait cinq bonnes minutes que j'essayais de frapper à cette fichue porte, mais j'étais figé et terrifié à la fois. J'avais peur qu'elle ne m'ouvre pas.

Je décidais de prendre mon courage à deux mains et frappais à la porte la peur au ventre…  
J'entendis plusieurs voix derrière celle-ci mais personnes ne m'ouvrit. Je frappais donc à nouveau à la porte… Toujours rien.

 **\- Katniss ouvres-moi !** commençais-je **, je t'ai entendu de toute faç…**

La porte qui s'ouvrit me coupa dans ma lancée, et c'est Prim que je découvris les yeux rougis dans l'encadrement.

 **\- Prim, qu'est-ce qu'il y a** **?,** demandais-je affolé.

 **\- C'est Katniss…** dit-elle en sanglotant.

* * *

 _ **~Voilà le chapitre 14,**_

 _ **Je suis encore désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,**_

 _ **J'attends vos avis.  
Bonne lecture. ~**_


End file.
